A medianoche
by Kurumi-tan
Summary: "Perfecto, entonces dame buenas noticias, Bruce". Cuando Tony se entera de que será padre, nada está cerca de ser miel sobre hojuelas. Después de los sucesos con Killian, el hombre está más cerca que nunca de regresar a tener crisis de ansiedad, y por supuesto, de empujar a cierto científico a la escala de verdes.
1. La receta perfecta para el desastre

La luz del sol se filtraba a raudales por la ventana, iluminando por completo la habitación, sin embargo Pepper no se molestaba en despertar hasta que escuchó una voz llamándola.

\- Vamos al médico querida

\- ¿Eh? Agh… Tony, me acabo de despertar. Ya me siento mejor, de verdad…

\- Pepper son las doce – el ingeniero fruncía levemente el ceño.

Solo habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente con Killian, así que pasaría un tiempo más para que Stark pudiese separarse de Pepper o dejara de inquietarse si ésta, por alguna razón, se sentía molesta. Algunas horas antes, a las tres de la mañana, Tony se había despertado solo en la cama.

\- ¿Pepper? – dijo, para después ponerse en pie con los ojos entrecerrados y descubrir la luz del baño encendida – ¿estás bien? – Se acercó con lentitud al baño, pero aceleró el paso cuando escuchó fuertes arcadas – tomaré eso como un no.

El cuerpo de Pepper se curveaba en la taza del baño y estaba descargando todo el contenido de la taza en él. Tenía el pelo pegado al rostro y los ojos irritados por el esfuerzo.

\- Ay por Dios, Tony, no me veas… – dijo la rubia justo antes de tener otra serie de arcadas, esta vez más leves.

\- No digas tonterías – el hombre le tomó el cabello para retirárselo del rostro-. Jarvis, despierta a Banner.

\- Tony, no…

\- Perdón cariño, pero yo no soy el que está vomitando en la madrugada – respondió él con ironía.

-Ya me siento mejor – Pepper se sentó en el piso, sudando frío pero sin sentir arcadas –no quiero que Bruce se despierte por algo como esto. Harás que se arrepienta de vivir aquí.

\- Si te hace sentir más cómoda podemos ver a otra persona. ¿Me dejarás llevarte al médico mañana? – preguntó, preocupado.

\- Sólo si me sigo sintiendo mal y no me obligas a salir ahorita.

\- Suena justo. Ahora, ¿me contarías que te pasó? – Pepper puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No es nada Tony, me levanté por un vaso de agua muy rápido y me dieron nauseas, es todo. Vamos de nuevo a la cama, ¿sí? Me siento agotada.

Y a pesar de que Pepper lo negara, Tony aun podía ver la palidez de su rostro a medio día. Los escáneres de Jarvis solo detectaron deshidratación, pero no explicaba el evento del día anterior.

\- Creo que sería mejor llamar a Banner

\- Tony, ya hablamos de ésto – ahora era el turno de Pepper de fruncir el ceño – solo vas a hacer que se enoje

\- No se va a poner verde solo porque…

\- … yo no dije verde, solo molesto, Stark – dejó salir un suspiro.

Únicamente pasó media hora para que estuvieran en el hospital, con un médico común y corriente. Pepper posiblemente estaría roja de estar menos deshidratada, pues le avergonzaba que su pareja la hubiese llevado a un lugar tan ostentoso por un simple mareo y una noche de desvelo. Al haber descartado una infección del estómago, la apartaron para tomar una muestra de sangre. Tony solo podía ocultar su boca con la mano en un intento fallido de ocultar su preocupación.

Pasó una hora antes de obtener los resultados, hora en la que Pepper estaba de mal humor por no haber conseguido desayunar en todo el día. Ambos estaban al borde de un ataque de nervios (por preocupación y hambre respectivamente) cuando por fin el doctor llegó con los estudios.

\- Siéntense por favor – dijo educadamente, señalando los asientos al frente de su elegante escritorio.

\- ¿Tan grave es que debemos sentarnos? – respondió el ingeniero, cada vez más tentado a comerse las uñas de ambas manos. Pepper lo veía de reojo.

\- No porque les ofrezca sentarse significa que sea algo malo señor Stark – volvió a señalar las sillas – por favor.

Tony le tomó la mano a su mujer en cuanto se sentaron, el doctor simplemente sonrió y se dispuso a continuar.

\- Son grandes noticias pero no son malas. Muchas felicidades a los dos, la señorita Potts simplemente está embarazada.

La cara de Pepper se iluminó con emoción, y Tony… Tony simplemente no lo alcanzaba a digerir. ¿Él? ¿Padre? Hace tan solo unos meses estaba intentando frenar una invasión extraterrestre, dos veces un dios provocó incidentes en la Tierra, hacía equipo con los sujetos más raros del mundo en el planeta, su mejor amigo era verde y, para colmo, el mismo se había encargado de hacerse unos cuantos enemigos. ¿Cómo tener un bebé sin asustarlo de lo que había en el mundo exterior, siendo su padre tan hábil para estar presente en todos los problemas? Aunque…

Tal vez no le emocionara mucho tener que recoger pañales y escuchar lloriqueos, pero la verdad era que no quería repetir los mismos errores de su padre, en cierta manera, quería probarse que era mejor que él.

\- Espera, ¿embarazada? ¿está seguro? –lanzó una fugaz mirada a Pepper, casi indescifrable, con una mezcla de extraña felicidad como incredulidad.

Si, bastante seguro. Los exámenes de sangre lo confirman. Por los síntomas posiblemente tenga tres meses pero podríamos hacer más estudios para confirmar el tiempo.

Tony sintió su sangre helarse e irse hasta el suelo. ¿Tres meses? Pepper había recibido una inyección con el virus Extremis de Killian tan sólo dos meses atrás. Si de verdad tenía ese tiempo…

 _Por vida de…_

\- Necesito a Banner.

* * *

 **N/A: Es la primera vez que subo un fanfic y por tanto la primera vez que utilizo el editor de texto... y vi que se habían borrado automáticamente los guiones de diálogo ;n; ...Pero en fin.**

 **Ha habido mucha... revuelta en cuanto al caso de Bruce y Natasha en las redes sociales y por eso aviso de una vez que éste fic eventualmente contendrá cosas sobre ellos, por si no gustan leerlo (aunque tambíen puede darse el caso de que simplemente ignoren esas fracciones de capítulo). También la clasificación está como está porque si después quiero incluir descripciones gráficas, independientemente del tema, no quiero que alguien se sienta atacado por el cambio súbito de clasificación. Tengo grandes planes para este fic y es posible que actualice cada semana ;) leo los reviews, me emocionan mucho y me ayudan a escribir, si lo desean me sentiría muy agradecida.**


	2. Añade nerviosismo y agita

—Tony, sé que estás bastante nervioso con esto, pero eso no ayudará a Pepper.

Banner se acomodó las gafas para revisar lo estudios otorgados por la clínica.

—Perfecto. Entonces dame buenas noticias, Bruce— resopló el ingeniero. Parecía estar al borde de una crisis de ansiedad y su hostilidad ponía de nervios a su hermano de ciencia.

Una hora antes Tony había entrado al laboratorio pálido como el papel, prácticamente corriendo para tomarlo por los hombros. Bruce le miró sin saber qué hacer hasta que Tony balbuceó de forma casi imperceptible: "Pepper está embarazada".

—¿Qué…?— inquirió el Físico casi de forma automática.

—Pepper está embarazada y es mi culpa…— dijo el castaño dejándose caer en la silla más próxima, recargando sus codos en las rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, sin ver la confusión palpable en el rostro de su amigo.

Y es que Bruce en algún momento llegó a pensar que eso sería inevitable, pero el panorama que tenía en la cabeza era muy distinto al que tenía enfrente ahora mismo. Tony entrando gritando que sería padre y tal vez eso significara que él, Bruce, sería tío.

—Tony, no veo por qué eso es ma…

—No, Bruce, no lo entiendes. Pepper ya estaba embarazada cuando Killian se la llevó…

Y aquello hizo el clic necesario en el cerebro del Científico.

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó moviendo sus anteojos para no denotar el repentino temor y nerviosismo que le asaltó. Ahora no era conveniente teniendo a Tony claramente en esas mismas circunstancias.

El ingeniero sacó una hoja arrugada del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la entregó. Por supuesto, Bruce escaneó con la mirada la hoja con el debido cuidado, pero después se instalaron en un largo silencio, cada quién meditando las cosas, antes de comenzar a discutir.

—Escúchame… si quieres que haga un análisis de ADN necesitamos esperar dos meses más por lo menos…

—¡Oh, claro! Y mientras esperamos se esfuma la oportunidad de que Pepper me deje hacer algo para evitar que…

—¡Por Dios! ¿Te estás escuchando, Tony?— le interrumpió Bruce, definitivamente no iba a permitir que terminara esa frase—. ¡Apenas tiene tres meses de vida! ¡¿Y tú quieres arriesgarte a matar a tu bebé cuando existe la posibilidad de que no tenga el virus?!

Tony le miró unos instantes con total impotencia.

—¿Y si nos equivocamos?— musitó casi entre dientes. Bruce se quedó sin habla. Si alguien sabía lo que significaba tener en los genes algo incontrolable, ese era él— ¿Quieres que espere para ver si le va a explotar a Virginia en el vientre?

Bruce cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a controlar su respiración. Suspiró largo y profundo para tranquilizarse aunque, al parecer, a su mejor amigo no le importaba que se volviera verde dentro de la torre.

—Es una locura, Tony…— musitó finalmente—. Lo que me pides es una locura. Si todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, ¿por qué no le das ni siquiera la primera?— preguntó en voz baja para enseguida mirar al suelo con tristeza—. Necesito pensar en cómo resolverlo.

Giró levemente la mirada y la enfocó hacia la nada, pensativo. En el fondo, el Científico sabía que el virus era peligroso, que cuando el cuerpo no le aceptaba del todo se convertía en una bomba… sin embargo, si habían pasado tres meses sin ningún incidente, era bastante probable que ya no existiera ese riesgo. Y la verdad sea dicha, no podía verse a sí mismo arrebatando una vida que apenas comenzaba a formarse.

—Debemos esperar un poco más. Si hacemos esto ahora podríamos arriesgar también a Pepper— habló de nuevo volviendo a mirar a su amigo—. Solamente te pido dos meses más.

Tony no le devolvió la mirada, lo que miraba era al suelo, sopesando esa idea. Si resultaba ser que el… bebé, estaba completamente sano, cometería el error más grande de su vida. Pero si tenía el virus corriendo por su venas y reaccionaba mal ante cualquier estímulo…

—Mes y medio, Banner… Yo no tengo tanto tiempo.

* * *

Bruce se permitió derrumbarse en el suelo del laboratorio una vez que Tony se marchó. Vivir con él le había enseñado una cosa: el ingeniero no veía como algo negativo que el otro sujeto saliera a dar una vuelta por su casa y, en realidad, parecía un loco por empujarlo a ello en algunas ocasiones.

Recordó los ejercicios de respiración y control que había aprendido hacía —le parecía ahora— demasiados años. Ahora los hacía casi inconscientemente, sabiendo que en algo ayudarían. Tomó respiraciones profundas y el temblor en su cuerpo cedió; aún así se llevó las manos a los oídos, sin saber si sentía ira o impotencia. Estaba verdaderamente enojado con Tony. Bruce daría lo que fuera por tener una vida normal, por tener hijos y verles crecer… y ahí estaba Tony Stark, dispuesto a tirar algo tan precioso a la borda. Entendía, por supuesto, entendía el miedo de su amigo, pero…

Recordó entonces aquella vez que Natasha fue a reclutarlo a Calcuta.

 _—¿Qué pasa si el otro sujeto dice que no?_

 _—No ha tenido un incidente en seis meses, Doctor. No creo que quiera romper esa racha._

 _Y ausentemente él había mecido una cuna antes de contestar. Esa cuna que significaba todo aquello que él anhelaba pero que nunca podría tener._

 _—No siempre obtengo lo que quiero._

De todas formas tenía la corazonada de que Pepper no corría ningún riesgo en realidad. En su mente no había manera de que un bebé matara a su madre, ni siquiera inconscientemente.

Pero si él se ponía en el lugar de Tony, y la madre del bebé y el bebé mismo pudieran morir…

No, de ninguna manera. Si habían pasado tres meses sin incidentes, entonces podía creer que seis más podrían ocurrir de la misma forma. Tomarían todas las precauciones posibles, pero haría que esa pequeña criatura conociera el mundo.

Gracias al viejo entrenamiento, Bruce se quedó largo rato sentado en el laboratorio en total silencio pero con los pensamientos revueltos en su mente… esos que intentaba acomodar. Sin embargo, por más que quería, no les encontraba sentido. Estaba aletargado y cabizbajo, pero el sonido de su reloj lo devolvió a la realidad. Sintió los músculos entumecidos y escozor en los ojos, miró sin embargo la hora y se percató de que habían pasado ya casi dos horas desde que había discutido con Tony. Se pasó las manos por el rostro para desperezarse y, cuando se incorporó, hizo el mismo movimiento en su pantalón para retirar el exceso de polvo. Miró de reojo las pruebas con un suave suspiro, y entonces se encaminó a la salida. JARVIS apagó la luz en cuanto él abandonó el lugar y las luces del pasillo se encendieron mientras andaba, hasta que llegó al elevador.

—¿A qué piso se dirige, Dr. Banner?

—Creo que iré a la cocina por un té…

—Como usted guste.

Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a la sala principal ubicada en los últimos pisos de la torre, sólo dos por encima del laboratorio. Cruzó la estancia y entró a la cocina, encendió la luz para tomar una tetera de la repisa y llenarla casi en su totalidad con agua del grifo. Giró la perilla de la estufa y colocó la tetera encima, dejando al fuego hacer su trabajo mientras seguía absorto en su pensamiento, ahora un poco más coherentes. Se recargo ligeramente en la encima mirando al techo mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera, pero el trance de mirar a la nada no duró mucho.

Logró distinguir unos leves sollozos desde la habitación contigua, y en realidad no hacía falta asomar la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba… lo hizo de todas formas.

Pepper estaba en el enorme sillón circular del centro, cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con una mano, llorando sin hacer ruido. Por un momento Bruce deseó no haber subido a la cocina, pero no quería tampoco dejarla sola; ella formaba también parte de su "familia", a pesar de no hablar tanto con ella como lo hacía con su hermano de ciencia.

—¿Pepper?… Yo, eh… estoy haciendo té. ¿Quieres un poco?— preguntó suavemente.

Pepper levantó la cabeza y ni siquiera fingió que no estaba llorando, no valía la pena.

—Oh, Bruce… Siento que me vieras así— dijo sin embargo y se secó las lágrimas con una mano, claramente avergonzada—. Aunque creo que me haría bien algo caliente— agregó sin embargo con una triste sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Pepper. Espérame un momento, ahora traigo el té.

Bruce retiró la tetera y después de preparar el té y colocar un par de terrones de azúcar sobre una servilleta, regresó a la sala y tomó asiento junto a Pepper mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesita de centro. Ella todavía se secaba las lágrimas.

—No sabía si querías azúcar— musitó él mientras le daba una taza y señalaba los terrones.

—Gracias, Bruce. Es muy dulce de tu parte— respondió ella y dejó caer los dos terrones en su té para enseguida soplar un poco y beber un sorbo.

—No es nada— murmuró él de vuelta y también bebió—. Dime qué te ocurre.

—Bruce…— se interrumpió ella cuando los ojos se le cristalizaron de nuevo; el pobre Científico estaba a punto de arrepentirse por haber preguntado—. Sé que Tony me está ocultando algo, y sé que al primero que acudiría es a ti. Y también sé que es algo tiene que ver con…— para entonces ella ya estaba llorando de nuevo, pero suavemente, como antes—… mi bebé. Dime la verdad… ¿Va a morir? ¿Lo que me inyectaron lo va a matar…?

Cielos, pensó Bruce. No tendría que pasar ni un mes para que Pepper quisiera a ese bebé; ya lo hacía.

—Pepper…— comenzó delicadamente, dejó su taza en la mesita para poder tomarla de los hombros y frotarlos en un gesto que no hacía muy a menudo, pero que ahora quizá la tranquilizaría—, no creo que lo mate. Pero la verdad es que todavía no sabemos si el virus sea un peligro para ambos.

—Tony dijo que no pasaba nada…— dijo ella frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. Pero se encerró en la habitación con una botella de whisky. No sé qué hacer. Si él piensa que es un riesgo, sé que querrá deshacerse de él.

—Van a estar bien— aseguró el Físico con una convicción que realmente no sentía, no del todo—. En un mes haré un estudio de ADN completo para descartar el virus, ¿está bien? Y en caso de que aparezca… estoy seguro de que Tony haría lo mismo que hizo contigo— suspiró de pronto comprendiendo un poco más a su amigo—. En cuanto a su comportamiento… Creo que Tony está aterrado de perderte. De igual forma, alguien debería esconder el alcohol por un tiempo.

Eso último hizo reír un poco a Pepper y asintió, regalando a Bruce una mirada agradecida.

* * *

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde y Pepper se había quedado dormida en el enorme sillón con una suave manta cubriéndola. Bruce se metió algunas moras a la boca y bajó a su habitación, donde se dejó caer en la cama para relajarse un poco e intentar olvidar el asunto por unos momentos. No pasó ni un minuto cuando teléfono sonó.

—No, Natasha. El otro sujeto no ha matado a Tony todavía— dijo algo irritando, sin darle oportunidad a la espía al otro lado de la línea. Todos los días recibía una llamada más o menos a la misma hora, para ver cómo manejaba sus niveles de estrés ahora que vivía en la torre junto a Tony. Natasha decía que su ira era pasajera y con el tiempo aprendería a controlar a Hulk, pero la verdad era que Bruce sospechaba que sólo llamaba para saber si si había problemas con el otro sujeto.

—Vaya, ¿Stark ha sido tan malo contigo hoy?— escuchó decir a la mujer, imaginandola arqueando una ceja.

—No es él, es su cabeza la que tiene un problema— respondió para enseguida hacer una pausa y cerrar los ojos, había hablado de más. No necesitaba a Fury encima de ellos ahora.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué crees tú que tiene en la cabeza?

—No es nada, agente Romanoff. Estamos hablando de Tony…

—Banner…— espetó ella tranquilamente, pero en su tono se distinguía autoridad.

—Nat…

—Bruce, si te hace sentir más tranquilo, no le diré nada a Fury. Lo prometo.

—¿Cómo aquella vez que dijiste que estábamos solos y habían cientos de agentes rodeándome?— inquirió él irritando.

Natasha suspiró pesadamente.

—Esta vez es de verdad. ¿Cuánto tiempo más debe pasar para que confíes en mí?

Bruce sabía que ella no se detendría hasta averiguar qué sucedía en la torre y qué era lo que lo tenía tan malhumorado. Dejó escapar un leve gemido derrotado.

—Tony…— comenzó y tomó aire; presionó sus ojos como si la espía estuviera frente a él, lo que menos quería era ver su reacción ante lo que diría—. Tony va a ser padre.

Bruce se negó a abrir los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía Natasha se materializaría frente a él y aunque no lo hiciera, era difícil no imaginar su expresión. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de no percibir sonido alguno del otro lado de la línea. ¿Estaría sorprendida? ¿Feliz?… Tal vez le estaría dirigiendo una mirada seria porque eso no explicaba su descontento.

—¿Hace cuánto y con quién?— escuchó de pronto. De todas las conjeturas que hizo, le sorprendió al Físico que Natasha llegara a esa conclusión.

—Pepper. Ya tiene tres meses— respondió casi en automático. No había notado hasta entonces lo mucho que deseaba compartir su carga emocional con alguien más.

—Eso no es lo que te molesta, Bruce. Dime qué es lo que realmente pasa— dijo ella con serenidad, pero él sabía que estaba intrigada.

—Fue inyectada con el Extremis casi al inicio de su embarazo— respondió finalmente tragando saliva—. Tony piensa que si el bebé fue afectado por el virus pudiera volverse inestable y dañar a Pepper, así que quiere…

—Deshacerse de él— completó ella la frase, esta vez con voz tranquila.

Ambos sabían que Tony nunca permitiría que Pepper sufriera algún daño, pero deshacerse de un niño era algo que para él y para ella superaba los límites.

—Las cosas no están bien en la torre, Nat. Tony probablemente está ahogado en alcohol y Pepper está inconsolable. Creo que necesito ayuda, pero sin la intervención de Fury. Sólo atosigaría a Tony y las cosas se pondrían peor— dijo él ya un poco alterado.

—Fury no lo sabrá, te lo aseguro. Estaré en unas horas en la torre, Bruce. Tal vez si Steve llega conmigo y habla con Tony…

—Honestamente, creo que Steve lo haría enfadar más y Pepper se frustraría más de lo que ya está. Pero también creo que ella estaría más tranquila contigo aquí.

—Estaré ahí por la noche. Cuida de Pepper hasta entonces.

—De acuerdo.

Hubo unos segundo de silencio, hasta que Bruce escuchó a Natasha tomar aire.

—No intentes salvar al mundo tú solo, Grandote. Incluso tú tienes límites y somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

—Intentaré recordarlo con más frecuencia, Nat.

—Me parece justo. Hasta al rato, Bruce.

La pelirroja cortó la llamada y él se quedó observando distraído el celular.

—… ¿Me llamó "Grandote"?


	3. Porque siempre hace falta una amiga

En las últimas tres horas, Tony había pasado de encerrarse en su habitación a hacer exactamente lo mismo en el laboratorio. Bruce había alimentado e hidratado a Pepper mientras esperaba la llegada de su compañera pelirroja. Por lo menos Pepper ya podía hacer uso de su propia cama, el problema era que Banner no quería cruzarse con Tony en el laboratorio en su estado de ebriedad, así que usó la sala como centro de lectura. Tenía libros de genética, mutaciones y embarazos esparcidos por toda la mesa de centro, pero él estaba leyendo el segundo título de mutaciones genéticas que había caído en sus manos. El reloj marcó las siete.

– Vaya, cualquiera que te viera pensaría que eres tú el que va a ser padre – la espía trató de no sobresaltarlo demasiado y después miró los libros en la mesa de centro. Bruce se quitó los lentes y dejó su libro a un lado.

– Natasha – el científico se encontraba cansado –. No te escuché llegar.

– ¿Me extrañaste? – caminó hacia donde estaba sentado Banner y le tocó afectuosamente el hombro a modo de saludo, antes de ponerse detrás de él y recargar sus brazos en el respaldo del sillón. Bruce sólo le dedicó una sonrisa cansada, feliz de tener a alguien con quien compartir su estrés –. ¿Cómo va tu investigación?

– No estoy seguro de asustarme o tranquilizarme, aunque todavía me falta mucho por leer.

– ¿Cuándo planea actuar Stark? – la joven no sabía si debía noquear al playboy ahora o si tenía que esperar.

– Me dio mes y medio para que el embrión creciera más y pueda realizarle un análisis de ADN.

Ambos miraron la pila de libros en silencio por unos momentos. Natasha se preguntaba si ella también debería empezar a leerlos, pero soltó un suave suspiro y miró a Banner.

– No estás leyendo nada que no sepas ya, Bruce…

– Me estoy preparando para lo peor… Tony puede separar el virus de su ADN si es igual al que le inyectaron a Pepper y no ha mutado, pero aun si lo hubiera hecho sé que se adaptaría sin problemas y lo podríamos resolver.

– ¿Pero…? – la rusa miraba con atención al hombre que tenía enfrente.

– Recibió el virus en una etapa temprana de su desarrollo, por lo que puede que lo acepte y se mezcle con él, eso haría imposible una separación porque lo mataría. Estoy leyendo esto para ver si puedo hacer un esquema que me ayude a actuar si se diera el caso – miró frustrado el piso –. No sé qué voy a hacer con Tony todavía si eso sucede.

– ¿Qué tanto sabe Pepper? – inquirió la pelirroja. Durante el tiempo que se hizo pasar por su asistente, ella era lo más parecido a una amiga que tenía.

– Supone que el bebé puede volverse inestable con el tiempo, igual que podría haber pasado con ella. Esta situación puede que no aguante ni siquiera un mes.

– Bueno, estoy aquí ahora. Veré que puedo lograr con Tony cuando tenga menor cantidad de alcohol en la sangre. También creo saber que puede animar a Pepps – ahora le dirigía una sonrisa, en buena parte para tranquilizarlo. Si las cosas salían mal, al menos Pepper merecía disfrutar los días sin que Tony apestara a alcohol y Bruce de no estar al borde de tener un código verde.

– Oh Dios… ¿pasaste por el laboratorio? – él se cubrió la cara con las manos, con frustración. Por más que quisiera a Tony como un hermano, sabía que si sobrepasaba la paciencia de la asesina las cosas podrían salir MUY mal.

– En realidad solo eché un vistazo, está completamente dormido y todo tiene aroma a lo que sea que se haya bebido estas horas. Tiré una botella que estaba a la mitad y planeo retirar de su alcance todo el licor que tenga en la torre, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen.

– Gracias Natasha, de verdad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Anthony tenía un severo dolor cabeza y la garganta seca. Había pasado la noche en el piso del laboratorio y todo su cuerpo protestaba de dolor. Cuando abrió los ojos, con lo primero que se encontró fue con una chica de melena rojiza sentada de piernas y brazos cruzados en una silla frente a él.

– Creo que tomé demasiado – el ingeniero se incorporó y se quedó sentado en el suelo mientras la observaba.

– ¿Tú crees? – la asesina lo miró fríamente.

– Y ahora está hablándome – Tony se levantó torpemente y miró las botellas que había dejado en el piso, leyendo mentalmente la marca –. Jarvis no me dejes comprar esas botellas de nuevo – Natasha se levantó y pellizcó el costado de Tony, a lo que este respondió con un gesto adolorido –. Ay, si eres de verdad. Hola Nat. Si no te molesta, no vuelvas a hacer eso, me duele la cabeza y ahora las costillas.

– Pues estoy muy tentada a romperte una si le haces algo a Pepper.

– Perdón, ¿hacerle algo a Pepper? ¡Estoy tratando de salvarla! – el ingeniero empezaba a irritarse y su dolor de cabeza se hizo ligeramente peor.

– ¿Emborrachándote? – Natasha arqueó una ceja – Si, ahora veo porque está tan preocupada.

– Mira Romanoff, necesitaba distraerme ¿sí? Brucie no me deja hacer nada – el hombre se pasó una mano por el cabello.

– Pepper tampoco lo hará porque no está dispuesta a perderlo. La limpiaste a ella, ¿no? Puedes hacer lo mismo con tu hijo.

– No si se vuelve inestable. ¿Es que nadie lo entiende? – Tony golpeó uno de los escritorios del laboratorio. El tono de su voz era fuerte y profundo. Parecía a punto de llorar de frustración – No estoy molesto porque Peps vaya a tener un hijo mío, ¡estoy molesto porque podría perderlos a los dos y nadie me deja hacer nada! – una silla salió volando gracias a una fuerte patada por parte de él. Natasha suspiró.

– Tony… – miró al hombre de arriba abajo, pero él tenía el cuerpo casi de espaldas a ella, con la mano cubriendo su boca, bajo la cual se mordía con fuerza los labios, y un puño recargado en su cadera – No estamos tratando de matar a Pepper. Estamos intentando salvar a los dos. Y de todas maneras Stark, deberías estar con ella, se siente muy sola.

– … Lo intentaré. Pero antes necesito valor embotellado – Stark se dispuso a buscar otra botella fuera del laboratorio, pero antes de que pudiera salir Natasha lo interrumpió.

– Buena suerte – la chica sonrió para sus adentros. Ya lo quería ver cuando no encontrara ni una sola gota de alcohol en todo el edificio –. Ah y Tony, si piensas ver a Pepper – le dirigió una mirada crítica – date una ducha antes.

* * *

No había ni un solo rincón en el que Tony no hubiese buscado. Y ahí estaba él sentado en el piso de la cocina, con la cabeza recargada en la encimera.

– ¡Natasha! – gritó el hombre, como si hubiese descubierto a un niño haciendo una travesura, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se levantó rápidamente y bajó a las habitaciones con el fin de encontrarla, pero todas y cada una de ellas estaban vacías, aunque tal vez si no tuviese resaca se le habría ocurrido preguntarle a Jarvis, quien convenientemente permanecía en silencio. Pasó entonces al laboratorio para revisar si de casualidad no estaba ahí, pero al que encontró fue a Bruce, de pie revisando unos papeles mientras esperaba la destilación de un líquido color azul.

– Bruce, ¿has visto a Natasha? – Tony asomó su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta de cristal.

– Salió con Pepper a hacer unas compras – el científico no retiró la vista de sus notas, aún concentrado en ellas.

– ¿Natasha de compras? Eso me gustaría verlo, tal vez salga a buscarlas – ya iba camino al pasillo para alejarse de Banner, resentido todavía por los eventos del día anterior, cuando el físico lo detuvo.

– Espera, quiero que veas esto. Creo que te va a gustar – dijo, dejando los papeles en el escritorio y retirando un frasco con el líquido destilado, para después poner el recipiente en la mano del ingeniero –. Creo que esto te dejará más tranquilo.

– ¿Planeas darme a beber esto a mí? – el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad.

– No, planeo dárselo a Pepper. Y no se toma, se inyecta.

– Se va a poner muy feliz de que le metas una aguja – comentó, sarcásticamente – ¿Qué es? – Tony le daba vueltas al frasco para observar el líquido.

– Un suero. Si el periodo de mutación del bebé está activo, esto lo frenará para evitar que se vuelva inestable y mantendrá a Pepper a salvo. Aunque debo decirte, esto frenará algunos meses el desarrollo del bebé. Pepper podría tener el embarazo más largo de un humano en la historia – Tony parecía respirar un poco más tranquilo, aunque el semblante de preocupación seguía en su rostro –. Si las cosas marchan bien y el suero funciona, se estabilizará lo suficiente para poder hacerle una prueba sin lastimarlo, tal vez corramos con suerte y se desarrolle un poco más y se vuelva más resistente.

– ¡Eres un genio Brucie! – el apodo de Bruce volvía junto con el buen humor de Tony, quien le sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

A la hora de la comida, Pepper y Natasha atravesaron el umbral del elevador en el piso de la sala de estar, cuando Tony llegó a recibirlas, ahora limpio y sin aroma a alcohol.

– Hola linda – le dio un breve beso a Potts, quien ahora lucía confundida –, hola Tasha. Pedí pizza y donas, están en la cocina por si se les antoja – ahora estaba jugando con sus manos abiertas, tocando y separando repetidamente las yemas de sus dedos. Pepper lo miró con curiosidad, pero la verdad es que las donas se le antojaban en exceso.

– Suena bien. ¿Quieres Nat? – dejó las bolsas que llevaba de las compras en el sillón y se dirigió a la cocina.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo Romanoff? – el ingeniero seguía jugando con sus manos mientras miraba a los ojos a la pelirroja.

– ¡Voy en un momento Pepper! – gritó desde la entrada – Estamos hablando Tony. Te escucho.

– Oye, sé que estuvo mal eso del… alcohol. Pero ya estoy bien y Brucie encontró una solución temporal para lo de Peps entonces creo que puedes devolverme todo lo que me quitaste. Al menos para celebrar que voy a ser papá, ¿no crees?

– Tony creo que lo mantendré alejado hasta que Pepper salga de cuentas, y el día que lo haga verás todo en su lugar para que puedas celebrarlo.

– Eh… supongo que tendré que ir de compras entonces – dio un paso al elevador.

– Ya me encargue de eso Stark, por el momento ningún vendedor te venderá nada con contenido alcohólico – Natasha tenía una expresión de suficiencia al ver la cara de Tony.

– Eso es cruel…

– No tanto como tú lo has sido con tu mejor amigo. Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Bruce?

– Creo que colapsó de cansancio hace como una hora en su cama.

– Vaya mejor amigo tiene. Iré a probar la pizza – dicho esto, dejó a Stark y entró a la cocina, donde descubrió a una muy hambrienta Pepper con una dona en cada mano, intercalando las mordidas entre una y otra con singular alegría.

Al contemplarla, no le quedó otra opción más que reprimir una risa al verla tan jovial, pero en su lugar le dedicó una discreta sonrisa cuando se acercó a las cajas de pizza. Cogió una porción y empezó a mordisquearla distraídamente. Entre el silencio, solo se podía escuchar a las dos mujeres masticando. Cuando Natasha iba por la mitad de su trozo, Pepper ya había acabado con ambas donas y agarró un tercer sabor cuando miró a Natasha y rompió el silencio.

– ¿Y bien? ¿qué quería de ti Tony? – le dio un mordisco a su nueva dotación de azúcar.

– Ya se dio cuenta de que fui yo quien escondió el alcohol – ambas guardaron silencio por unos segundos, pero después soltaron una pequeña risa. La rubia no podía evitar imaginar el rostro de su amado ante la travesura de la rusa.

– Va a ser un gran padre… – dijo Pepper, más para sí misma que para la pelirroja. El cambio de ánimo de Tony había influido directamente en el suyo. Estaba confundida todavía, eso era innegable, pero estaba feliz de verle como si no hubiesen ocurrido los eventos del día anterior.

– No dudo que lo sea llegado el momento, solo debe aprender a controlarse con respecto a lo que bebe – añadió la rusa –. Y hablando de controlarse, voy a buscar a Banner. No queremos dejarlo solo con Tony y tener otra vez a un grandote corriendo por las calles.

– Tony no lograría hacer que Bruce se enfade demasiado. Y ya que vas a buscarlo, ¿crees que puedas llevarle las cajas de té que compramos?

– Claro, no veo porque no.


	4. Esperanza

Cuando Fury le dio la orden a Natasha de mantener un ojo en el Dr. Banner, ella no estaba molesta. No era el hecho de que ella le conociera bien lo que la hizo aceptar de buena manera, sino todo lo contrario. La verdad era que ella estaba decidida a vencer el miedo que la atacó cuando fue a reclutarlo en Calcuta cuando sintió que iba a descontrolarse, mismo que la invadió cuando finalmente presenció personalmente al otro sujeto, decidido a eliminarla. Fue la primera vez que, siendo agente, se sintió pequeña y vulnerable… aunque claro, jamás lo admitiría ante nadie. A fin de cuentas, ella era la Viuda Negra, quien siempre se salía con la suya, quien siempre ganaba y podía fingir debilidad para terminar un trabajo, no existía oponente para ella que no pudiese derribar… excepto él. Aunque, ¿quién demonios podía derribar a un gigante verde musculoso de todos modos? Se enfrentó con dos dioses, y los dos no querían repetir la experiencia. Aun así, Hulk esperó a tener órdenes del capitán antes de atacar a los Chitauri por su cuenta, y pese a todo, fue el que salvó a Tony de caer directo al pavimento cuando perdió el conocimiento... claro, después lo había soltado como si le diera asco, pero tenía la teoría de que Hulk se comportaba diferente si entraba en ese estado de manera voluntaria.

Entonces se dio la tarea de conocer más a su contraparte razonable.

La primera vez que llamó para monitorearlo, fue incómodo para ambos. Romanoff le preguntaba cómo se sentía viviendo ahí, si Tony no lo había sacado de quicio ya, si no había tenido percances… y Banner le respondía de manera monótona, como si estuviera contestando un cuestionario. Sin embargo no discutía con ella, pues se lamentaba de haberse transformado frente a sus ojos y la breve persecución que sucedió después. A la segunda llamada, el físico ya se había percatado de que las llamadas eran por órdenes de Fury, y a la semana, ya se había acostumbrado a ellas.

Algunas veces las pláticas eran sobre cosas triviales, otras Natasha le contaba lo agitada que había sido su semana (omitiendo los detalles que posiblemente podrían poner nervioso a Banner), en otras ocasiones Bruce sorprendía a la pelirroja al contarle sobre Tony o Pepper, aunque con esta ultima la rusa no se inmutaba mucho ya que no había perdido el contacto.

A pesar del casi insoportable carácter de Tony, quería a Pepper casi de la misma manera que quería a Laura, la esposa de Clint. Las dos eran seguras de sí y eran perfectamente capaces de defender sus convicciones, las admiraba y apreciaba como personas. Tiempo después de que empezó a hacer las llamadas a Banner, empezó a visitar de vez en cuando la Torre con el fin de ver a Pepper, aunque al vivir Bruce con ellos era casi imposible no cruzarse con él.

Por más que charlaran casi a diario por teléfono, el físico se rehusaba a acercarse mucho a ella. En ocasiones cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos este tendía a cruzar los brazos y alzar los hombros, en una postura defensiva y carente de agresividad, como si ella se le fuese a echar encima. Sin embargo esta postura fue cambiando con el tiempo, Bruce hacia lo mejor que podía para ello pero la verdad era que este no se sentía merecedor de que le dirigieran la palabra si no era para reprocharle el existir. En su cabeza él no se veía ya como una persona, como un reconocido especialista en rayos gamma, ahora el mismo se veía como un monstruo, uno muy peligroso. Pero se sentía mejor con este grupo tan extravagante de personas más que con cualquier otro. De todas formas intentaba mantenerse al margen, por miedo a cometer un error.

Solo cuando Bruce dejó de encogerse en su presencia, Natasha se atrevió a saludarlo con un ligero roce en su hombro o su brazo. Evidentemente, la primera vez Bruce se quedó helado, pero no se alejó, y algunas visitas después se acostumbró a su tacto. Aunque ya no se sobresaltara, el científico no hacía más que preguntarse el por qué insistía la pelirroja en hacerlo, aunque jamás se lo diría de frente.

Y ahora, meses después, ella podía entrar a su cuarto como si fuese una habitación más… con el debido respeto, sin olvidar que ese era el lugar en donde él se sentía más seguro. Así que siempre lo hacía con cuidado, tocando ligeramente la puerta para esperar su permiso… aunque esta vez estaba entreabierta, y pudo observar el cuerpo de Banner boca abajo, durmiendo profundamente. Se sentía culpable por tener que despertarlo, pero antes de salir él le había pedido que llevara a Pepper al laboratorio.

– ¿Bruce? – llamó tranquilamente al hombre, quien movió su cabeza un poco. Para haber estado tan cansado, era muy fácil de despertar – Odio molestarte, pero ya estamos aquí grandote.

– ¿Natasha…? – respondió el adormilado científico. De no ser porque le había llamado "grandote", probablemente no la habría reconocido del todo. Se sentó en la cama y frotó su rostro, tomó sus gafas y la miró, todavía algo ido – ¿Cómo está Pepper? – La espía le sonrió de lado, sentándose con cuidado a la orilla de la cama, y dejó las cajitas enfrente de Bruce.

– Más tranquila ahora que Tony no está alcoholizado y que por fin le dirige la palabra – Banner miró por fin las cajas encima de la cama –. Es la manera de Pepper de darte las gracias por todo. Cree que es poco, pero siente que si te da algo más grande te enfadarás con ella – el físico sonrió levemente. Potts había reparado en que a Banner le disgustaba recibir regalos, simplemente porque no se sentía merecedor – no sabemos si es tu favorito, pero si no podríamos cambi–

– No – la interrumpió sonriendo leve pero sinceramente – es perfecto. No tenía que darme nada en realidad, no lo hago por eso.

– Bruce, Pepper sabe perfectamente eso. Pero te has vuelto su amigo también, y quiso tener un detalle contigo, no se lo arruines – se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

– No lo iba a hacer, Natasha.

– Lo sé – le sonrió de nueva cuenta la pelirroja antes de salir de su pequeña habitación – te veo en el laboratorio, doc.

* * *

Pepper miraba con nerviosismo el líquido azul en la jeringa, ya con la garganta seca. Miró a Tony en una expresión de pánico cuando vio el tamaño de la aguja. Éste simplemente le tomó la mano, acariciándole el reverso de ella con el pulgar, con una disculpa en los ojos, misma disculpa que se reflejaba en Banner. Natasha simplemente observaba a lo lejos, recargada en una esquina.

– Pepper, creo que es mejor que no mires. Voy a usar anestesia local pero si te pones nerviosa es más fácil que tenses los músculos y te duela. Te prometo que será rápido, no sentirás la aguja pero es posible que experimentes una presión muy fuerte – después de unos segundos, la rubia asintió y procedieron a prestarle un antifaz. Tony no soltó a su novia, y francamente estaba muy asustado de que Bruce tuviese que usar una aguja tan grande en ella.

El doctor Banner procedió a poner anestesia tópica en el vientre de Potts, y después, con mucho cuidado, introdujo la aguja.

– Dame imagen JARVIS.

Los dos hombres miraban a una pantalla, en la que se veía un pequeño bebé de siete centímetros, Bruce para no lastimarlo con la aguja accidentalmente y Tony maravillado. Vieron como el líquido se depositó en el vientre de Pepper, que apretaba con fuerza la mano del ingeniero, y cómo el cilindro delgado de metal se deslizaba hacia afuera de nuevo.

Bruce vio una vez más a la pequeña criatura que estaba formándose en el vientre de Pepper, acongojado por algo que no podría tener jamás, antes de pedirle a JARVIS que quitara la imagen con una breve mirada triste. Le indicó a la embarazada que ya había terminado y que podía deshacerse del antifaz. Él se marchó a deshacerse apropiadamente de la jeringa, una excusa para evitar a sus amigos. En realidad, el único que no se movió fue Stark.

Era como si todas las emociones que estaban escondidas por su preocupación de perder a su novia, cayeran de golpe en él. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y no había soltado la mano de su señorita, simplemente porque no reaccionaba. Se sentía inmensamente feliz, pero también inmensamente preocupado. ¿De quién demonios fue la idea de que él podía llegar a ser un padre decente? Tenía tanto miedo de equivocarse, de fallar o de perderlo… Y aun así, no pudo evitar imaginarse cargando a un pequeño niño de ojos marrón con el pelo de su madre. Y entonces pudo, más o menos, entender el peso de lo que pensaba hacer en un principio. Definitivamente no iba a renunciar jamás a su pequeño. Era tan chiquito que su principal instinto ahora era protegerlo. Se maldijo a sí mismo… mentalmente, porque había estado viendo hacia la nada ya algunos minutos y Pepper consideraba seriamente gritarle a Bruce para que viniera a despertar a su amigo. Cuando finalmente salió del trance, miró a Pepper a los ojos.

– ¿Y entonces? – inquirió Tony – ¿cómo le vamos a poner?

* * *

Bruce sospechaba que en algún momento u otro, aparecería Steve y Clint por la puerta principal. Y eso ocurrió dos semanas después de la inyección de Pepper. De todas formas estaba impresionado de que no hayan seguido a Natasha tan rápido, los esperaba un día después o dos después de la llegada de la pelirroja. Y gracias al cielo, cuando Steve hizo acto de presencia, Tony y Pepper habían salido a cenar.

– Doctor Banner – saludó, el siempre correcto Rogers extendiéndole la mano al pelinegro, quien la tomó alegremente.

– Capitán, – se separó de él para estrechar también la mano de Clint, pero éste le dio una breve palmada en la espalda – Barton. No los esperábamos tan pronto… – bueno, sí, pero eso no lo iba a decir él.

– ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Steve. El único que sabía que se dirigían a la torre, era Fury.

– Natasha dijo que los enviarían a una misión de infiltración que posiblemente iba a tardar un mes – y eso era cierto, solo que la infiltración no salió exactamente desapercibida por el bando enemigo. Tuvieron que pelear.

– Las cosas no salieron fenomenales… pero oye, nos libramos de dos semanas de trabajo – añadió Clint – Y hablando de Nat, ¿dónde está?

– En la sala de entrenamiento. Tony y Potts están fuera, creo que llegarán tarde – Clint dio las gracias y se fue en busca de su compañera, dejando solos a Bruce y Steve intencionalmente.

– Y… – empezó el rubio – ¿realmente porque esta Natasha aquí? Ella nos dijo que Pepper había enfermado pero…

– Eso no es del todo correcto Capitán, ella se pondrá bien en medio año– dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro sin embargo se percató de que Steve no había entendido del todo la broma, al contrario, pudo notar como se abrían los ojos del capitán como platos e intuyo que los pensamientos del rubio estaban empezando a volverse algo fatalistas – Está embarazada, Steve.

Steve abría y cerraba la boca – como pez – sin saber qué decir. Alguna vez se había imaginado a Pepper con hijos, pero ¿Tony siendo padre? Eso era algo hasta cierto punto extraño para él.

– Creo que debí de haber traído algo…

– No te preocupes Cap, seguramente Tony lo apreciaría más cuando sepa el sexo del bebé. Aunque tampoco es que sepamos exactamente cómo va a ser… – Rogers lo miraba confundido.

– No comprendo doctor, ¿cómo que no saben cómo va a ser? ¿El regalo depende de su apariencia?

En ese momento, Bruce procedió a explicarle de manera sencilla lo que había ocurrido hace unos meses con Tony, Pepper y el Extremis. Lo que había ocurrido cuando se enteraron que la señorita Potts estaba embaraza, por supuesto, omitiendo la parte en la que Tony enloqueció y propuso deshacerse del bebé. A pesar de que Banner había dado la explicación lo más sencillo posible, Steve estaba aún algo confundido puesto que no entendía mucho de genética –aun cuando él mismo era un experimento – pero sí entendía que el bebé no sería del todo normal, y en realidad no le veía mayor problema como para haber hecho venir a Natasha. Por otro lado, tal vez solo quería ver a Pepper.

* * *

– Tony, no insistas – Pepper estaba riendo ante las insistencias de su novio. Estaban en un lujoso restaurante, en el último piso, reservado sólo para ellos. Para que la llevara ahí, Stark debía sentirse muy mal por su comportamiento.

– Dime Peps, seguro habrás pensado en algo – inquirió Tony, metiendo un bocado de pasta a su boca.

– Enserio Stark, no he pensado en un nombre. Solo quiero que esté bien – respondió, acariciando casi imperceptiblemente su vientre ligeramente abultado – pero creo que te mueres por decirme que nombre le pondrías tú.

– Bueno, no me muero por decírtelo – continuó – pero si, ya pensé en algo. ¿Qué piensas de Anthony? – sonrió ampliamente pero su novia lo observó, incrédula.

– Eres un ególatra, Stark – le respondió con tono serio, pero no pudo evitar momentos después una leve risa– ¿qué vas a hacer cuando te des cuenta de que es una niña, Stark?

– Claro que no, va a ser un fuerte muchacho – dijo, seguro de sí – pero en caso de que mis suposiciones me fallen, y no lo van a hacer, se llamará Antonia.

– Eres imposible, ¿lo sabes? –añadió, esta vez riendo audiblemente – no te dejaré llamar a nuestro bebé como tú. Al famoso genio multimillonario no se le ocurre otro nombre que no sea el suyo.

– ¡Oye! – intentó sonar enojado, pero la risa arruinó completamente el efecto – ¡Ese fue un golpe bajo! Y si no lleva mi nombre va a llevar mi apellido.

– Si… aunque eso probablemente atraerá demasiado a la prensa. No quiero imaginar el titular – hizo una extraña mueca de disgusto –. Seguramente se va a hacer un escándalo por ser un hijo fuera de matrimonio…

– ¿Y quién dijo que iba a ser fuera de matrimonio? – La joven de cabello de fresa abrió los ojos como platos, severamente confundida.

– Pero no estamos casados, Anthony – añadió, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Debía estar imaginando la pregunta implicada en las palabras de su novio. Si, seguro las estaba imaginando. Pero le dieron muchas ganas de vomitar de los nervios cuando vio a Tony arrodillado en el piso del restaurante, sacando una cajita negra elegante y abriéndola lentamente para mostrar un anillo plateado adornado con un hermoso diamante.

– Virginia Pepper Potts, ¿te casas conmigo?


	5. Casi color de rosa

– Tony, ¿no crees que es un poco apresurado?

– Eh… no Brucie, Pepper tampoco quiere que nuestro pequeño se vea envuelto en escándalos. ¿Te imaginas si supieran que Peps está embarazada? – El físico soltó un suspiro y miró a su mejor amigo.

– Seguramente la tratarían como si fuese cualquier mujer y la hubieses embarazado accidentalmente… pero ya llevan un tiempo siendo una pareja pública. Aunque… si, sería un escándalo si nace y no están casados – miró al suelo, analizando la situación. No le preocupaba que Pepper no fuese buena para Tony, sino todo lo contrario.

– Bruce, ¿podrías por favor no preocuparte por eso? sería genial que me ayudaras con el moño mientras coloco las mancuernas.

En realidad Stark no necesitaba ayuda, pero quería tener cerca a Banner porque de encontrarse solo, empezaría a hacer una zanja en el piso por los nervios. El playboy finalmente iba a sentar cabeza en sólo una hora, sabiendo de antemano que los medios se las arreglarían para estar con la nariz metida hasta el fondo en todo el evento. Un mes antes los interrogaron por el anillo de Pepper, a lo que ella inventó que ya hacía mucho tiempo estaba comprometida con el billonario, pero que no había usado el anillo hasta cercana la fecha de boda para evitar que los mismos medios los atosigaran con la fecha del gran evento. Fue, según Natasha, una jugada maestra en un momento de presión, puesto a que cuando le preguntaron ningún vengador había pensado en ese detalle.

La boda iba a ser, por lo pronto, únicamente por lo civil, en un enorme salón de fiestas elegantemente adornado. Pepper quería una boda espiritual a lo grande, usar un enorme vestido blanco y tener una boda que no se pueda disolver tan fácilmente como una legal. Pensaba que tal vez cuando su pequeño bebé creciera, fuera quien llevara los anillos o las flores.

Tony miró con nerviosismo el reloj. Después de arreglarse y con Bruce ayudando, ahora solo le sobraba media hora. Aun así, no sabía qué hacer con el tiempo extra. Le dirigió una mirada a Bruce, con muchas cosas en qué pensar. Trataba de ignorar el tema del ADN, aunque la fecha para el examen se acercaba con rapidez, faltando únicamente dos semanas del plazo que le dio a su amigo. Bruce adivinó el rumbo de sus pensamientos y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

– ¿Quieres hacer algo? En media hora llega la limosina – le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hermano de ciencias.

* * *

El mes se le había pasado volando entre los cuidados excesivos de su prometido y las bromas de Clint. Y ahí estaba ahora Pepper, viéndose en un espejo grande, luciendo un elegante corto vestido blanco que disimulaba perfectamente su pequeño pero ya abultado vientre. Todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tony se había comprometido, no se había contenido en cuanto a cuidados se refiere, y sobre todo, había aceptado ya al bebé. El millonario ya se había atrevido a tocar su vientre, aunque después se sonrojó e hizo como si lo hubiese hecho por accidente. Lo que le preocupaba a ella, era que aún no tenían el análisis. Le aterraba que cambiara de opinión de acuerdo a los resultados.

– Te ves muy bien Pepper – la sacó de sus pensamientos Natasha.

– Nat, no te escuche entrar, perdona – desvío su mirada del espejo y la dirigió a la pelirroja.

– ¿Nerviosa? Aún puedes decirle que no – bromeó la rusa, sabiendo de antemano que su amiga no se atrevería.

– Sabes lo que me preocupa...

– Que se vuelva loco si los análisis salgan mal. No te preocupes, estaré ahí por si intenta hacer algo.

Pepper no sabía si relajarse o asustarse por eso. Natasha se rio por la cara que puso.

– Vamos Pep –le colocó una horquilla azul, justo entre las flores blancas que adornaban su cabello –, ya es hora.

* * *

Conforme la hora se acercaba, el salón se iba llenando de invitados. Las paredes eran blancas, sin embargo había una enorme cortina roja de terciopelo a juego con la alfombra que se extendía por todo el piso. En él se podrían ver desfilar a personajes públicos, amigos y la escasa prensa que pudo colarse al evento. Rhodey saludaba a algunas personas que, por el porte que traían, debían ser militares… entre ellos el general Ross, viejo conocido de Tony y del Dr. Banner. Steve y Clint recorrían el pequeño lugar, acercándose a saludar al novio. Poco después, procedieron a ocupar sus respectivos asientos en espera de la novia.

–Y Thor?– pregunto el Cap a Clint mientras escudriñaba el salón con la mirada buscando a su amigo nórdico.

–Pues dijo que iría a Inglaterra por su novia – Steve dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y se relajó en su asiento.

El tiempo iba avanzando y la hora acordada se acercaba a paso veloz. Los invitados daban una última mirada a su aspecto para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Otros sólo intercambiaban palabras. Todo eso se mantuvo así hasta que la puerta principal se abrió mostrando al Dr. Banner, quien ahora captaba la atención de todo el mundo, y aunque esto lo hizo ponerse algo nervioso, respiró profundo.

–Ya están aquí– dijo en voz baja pero audible para la mayoría, todos pasaron a tomar sus asientos y el científico pasó a tomar su lugar a un costado de su amigo después de cerrar la puerta.

Era evidente el nivel de nervios del ingeniero, aunque trataba de disimularlos lo mejor que podía. Después de todo, cuando entró al salón los invitados le dedicaron aplausos a los cuales respondió con una sonrisa y un leve gracias, para situarse enfrente de la mesa donde el juez con libreta y pluma los esperaba para sellar el matrimonio entre Pepper y él, donde trataba de no empezar a caminar en círculos mientras duraba su espera. Tony miraba fijamente la entrada donde momentos después entraría la pelirroja, sin embargo, la aparente calma que se encontraba en el salón fue rota por un fuerte estruendo que provenía de una de las esquinas del salón, en ella se hizo una leve nube de polvo que alcanzo a dejar sin visibilidad esa parte, algunos invitados corrieron hacia la salida temerosos y Steve junto con Clint ya se encontraban de pie con escudo y arco respectivamente apuntando hacia el lugar del cual había provenido aquel sonido.

–Disculpen por la demora– la nube se disipo rápidamente y dejo ver a un hombre alto, fornido y rubio quien traía de la cintura a una chica con un vestido color purpura y una melena semi–lacia.

– ¡Ay por Dios, ricitos! – exclamó Tony. El semidiós lo miró confundido, pero siendo un día especial para Tony, le contestó un titubeante "lo siento hombre de metal".

–Bueno Cap, ahí está– Le dijo Clint a su amigo mientras contemplaban la entrada tan aparatosa de Thor en el recinto y guardaban sus armas debajo de sus asientos mientras el recién llegado y su novia ocupaban sus lugares.

Bruce se sobresaltó al ver a Natasha a un lado de la mesa de ceremonias, pues no la vio llegar. Tony siguió su mirada y encontró a la pelirroja.

– ¿Ya está aquí Pep? – preguntó muy suavemente, bastante nervioso por ver la puerta abierta y sin rastro de su prometida.

– ¿Por qué no lo ves tú mismo? –le contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Y entonces la novia hizo acto de presencia, caminando por los pétalos de rosa blancos que estaban a modo de camino hacia el juez que sellaría su matrimonio con Stark, quien por cierto, puso una auténtica cara de idiota al cruzar su mirada con la de ella. Ni siquiera prestó atención a la breve música clásica que sonó a su entrada, no se dio cuenta en qué momento los invitados se pusieron de pie. Por el bien podría ser el fin del mundo y solo vería a Pepper, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello adornado por flores junto con el pequeño destello azul, la forma en la que el vestido ocultaba su pequeño vientre... Lo único que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento fue un breve y suave codazo en sus costillas por parte de su padrino, por lo que carraspeó para recuperar la compostura y sostener el brazo de su hermosa novia.

Tal vez no era una boda religiosa, pero él había accedido a hacerlo lo más especial para Pepper. Hacerle saber que no solo se casaba con ella porque estaba embarazada y era su novia (eso fácilmente podía haberlo hecho simplemente firmando un papel), sino porque en verdad la amaba y temía perderla. Si los medios querían seguir hablando de que el playboy había sentado cabeza formalmente, que hablaran.

Todos los invitados volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares y el juez por fin rompió el silencio… bueno, el silencio que había quedado después de que los aplausos a Pepper habían terminado.

– Estamos aquí para reunir a Anthony Edward Stark y a la señorita Virginia Pepper Potts en matrimonio. Antes de comenzar la ceremonia, necesito saber si hay algo que impida que esta unión se celebre – todos guardaron silencio – y que los novios están aquí por voluntad propia pues de otra manera el contrato no sería válido – entonces Tony miró a Pepper con una sonrisa en el rostro, causando que se sonrojara todavía más –. Entonces podemos continuar.

El juez dedicó unos minutos a un discurso sobre la unión en pareja y después de preguntar si se querían aceptar como esposos, pidió que trajeran los anillos. Entonces llegó el momento de hacer sus votos de matrimonio.

– Yo – Tony tomó la mano de su novia y le colocó el anillo hasta la mitad –, Anthony Edward Stark, te tomo a ti, Virginia Pepper Potts como mi legítima esposa, para amarte, respetarte y serte fiel en la riqueza, salud y enfermedad – el juez le dirigió una mirada fría – ¿qué? ¡Es imposible que seamos pobres! – el juez no cambió su mirada, pues para él era un incumplimiento al protocolo, aunque Pepper solo sonreía irónicamente – Ok ok, en la riqueza y la pobreza – continuó y terminó de deslizar el anillo por el delgado dedo de su prometida – por todos los días de mi vida.

– Yo, Virginia Pepper Potts, te tomo a ti, Anthony Edward Stark, como mi legítimo esposo, para amarte, respetarte y serte fiel en la riqueza, pobreza, salud y enfermedad, por todos los días de mi vida – y la rubia hizo lo mismo con el anillo y dedo de su prometido.

– Por favor, firmen aquí – continuó el juez, y después de que los novios firmaran, fue el turno de hacerlo de Bruce y Natasha en sus respectivas líneas –. Entonces, por el poder otorgado a mí por la ley, declaro a esta pareja marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Y entonces la multitud rompió en aplausos, pero antes de que Tony dejara de besar a Pepper, Bruce hizo una señal a Clint y esta la pasó a los demás invitados, de manera que todos sacaron pequeños frascos de cristal de debajo de sus sillas y los abrieran. Para cuando Pepper abrió los ojos y giró hacia los invitados, cientos de mariposas inundaban el pequeño salón, abrió la boca, maravillada, y luego volteo a ver a su ahora esposo. Tony simplemente se encogió de hombros.

– Me encantaría decir que fue mi idea, pero la verdad es que fue de rojita.

La novia ahora vio a su amiga, y musitó un leve "gracias", bastante anonadada todavía por la vista. Natasha le dio un codazo fuerte a Tony.

– Te dije que le gustaría – el millonario hizo un gesto exagerado de dolor y se sobó donde había acertado el golpe, lo que logró su objetivo: hacer sonreír a la rusa, dándole las gracias a su modo.

– Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? ¡Esto es una fiesta!

Y Bruce jaló un enorme cordón blanco, abriendo la enorme y pesada cortina roja, ahora mostrando el verdadero salón de fiestas y no sólo el pequeño espacio para la boda civil. A la vista de todos, se encontraban grandes mesas circulares de manteles blancos colocadas alrededor de la pista de baile, que parecía hecha de mármol. Probablemente lo era.

Al centro se encontraba la mesa de los novios, elegantemente decorada con las flores favoritas de Pepper: rosas. Cada mesa estaba decorada de manera similar, pero en el centro de las mesas había una rosa de tallo de oro y pétalos de metal rojizo, entrelazada con una de tallo de metal verdoso y pétalos dorados. Cada una tenía las iniciales de Tony y Pepper, quienes entonces ocuparon su lugar en su mesa. A lado de ellos, se encontraba "la mesa de los vengadores". Cada plato tenía un papelito con los nombres de cada uno. A la derecha del nombre de Thor estaba el de Jane, Steve, Clint, Natasha y Bruce, de modo que el tímido científico estaba entre el semidiós y la asesina. Tal vez hubiese preferido estar entre ella y Steve, porque no estaba del todo seguro de poderse adaptar del todo a las expresiones extrañas de Thor. Cuando todos los invitados habían ocupado sus mesas (el asiento de Ross estaba lo más alejado de los novios, por elección de Tony), el pianista tocaba suavemente las notas, solamente para ambientar el lugar y que pudiesen hablar los invitados sin necesidad de alzar la voz, pero cuando llegó el momento las luces de todo el salón bajaron su intensidad y una luz en el centro de la pista para darle un aire mágico y especial al ambiente. El novio se puso de pie y la música empezó a sonar más fuerte en una cálida y lenta melodía.

– ¿Me concedes nuestro primer baile? – dijo Stark, sonriéndole divertido a su esposa y extendiendo su mano.

– Por supuesto, señor Stark – contestó ella, con una leve risa y tomando la mano extendida de su ahora esposo. Cuando los novios llegaron al centro de la pista todos aplaudían, admirándolos y compartiendo la alegría de la pareja. Tony tomó la cintura y mano de su esposa, acercándola hacia él, y empezó un suave vaivén al ritmo de la música.

– Gracias por todo, Tony. De verdad aprecio los detalles que tuviste conmigo – dijo Pepper.

– Ya sabes, quería que fuera especial para los tres. Aunque tres todavía no esté – le sonrió y pego su frente a la de ella.

– ¡Tony! – el hecho de que su esposo aun no usara la palabra "hijo" seguido para referirse a su bebé, aun la inquietaba mucho.

– Ya sé, ya sé, no lo arruinaré. Pero no me dejas ponerle como yo, ¿cómo se supone que le diga? – su novia entonces ablandó su expresión.

– Dame unos meses y te diré.

Pepper juntó sus labios junto con los de su esposo, sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro con suavidad. Los dos seguían dando vueltas y pasos al ritmo de la suave música que llenaba el ambiente del salón, pero en la última vuelta que dieron al final de ella, miraron a la mesa en la que se encontraban sus amigos viéndolos, sin embargo ellos centraron sus miradas en la pelirroja y el doctor por un breve momento.

– ¿Crees que es tiempo? – miró Tony a Pepper, como si fuera a hacer una travesura.

– Sigo creyendo que Nat necesita divertirse más.

– Sigo creyendo que Brucie necesita integrarse – contestó Tony, y Pepper asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

Rápidamente fueron a la mesa contigua a la suya y ambos le extendieron la mano a sus padrinos.

– No creo que deba, Pepper –le respondía Bruce a la novia, desviando ligeramente la mirada.

– Ni lo sueñes Stark – la espía lo miraba severamente pero con una sonrisa, lo cual hacía que su amenaza no fuera del todo convincente.

El público y especialmente los pocos medios de comunicación permitidos que cubrían el evento, alentaron con aplausos y pequeños gritos a los dos héroes. Ya los habían visto en combate hace algunos meses, pero verlos bailar… eso sí era especial. Pepper le dirigió una mirada suplicante a sus padrinos, desarmándolos en el proceso. Entonces Bruce tomó a Pepper de la mano y la dirigió a la pista de baile, al mismo tiempo que Tony lo hacía con Natasha. La música era similar a la anterior pero era levemente más rítmica, lo que le complico más las cosas al ya de por si nervioso Banner… empezando con que iba un poco desfasado con la música al sentir todos los ojos puestos en ellos. Pepper notó su rigidez y se sintió un poco culpable.

– Vamos Bruce, solo mírame, ¿sí? – Le dijo la novia a su padrino – Sé que fui egoísta, pero no podía pasar el día de mi boda sin bailar con mi padrino.

Aquello relajó a Bruce. Trató de no pensar en que los estaban observando y prefirió concentrarse en que estaba bailando con la esposa de su mejor amigo, quien por alguna razón también se había vuelto su amiga y parte de su familia… la única que ahora tenía. Entonces se mostró un poco más confiado al moverse en círculos por la pista con Pepper. Por otra parte, Natasha y Tony no lo estaban pasando mejor que ellos, pues Tony había hecho enfadar a Natasha por haberle dicho "rojita" de nuevo y ésta en respuesta le había dado un pisotón "accidental". Tal vez ella quisiera a su modo al hombre de metal, pero no por eso le tenía demasiada paciencia, muchísimo menos estando tan cerca.

– ¿Me devuelves a mi esposa hermano? – Dijo el ingeniero a su mejor amigo – Te presto a la madrina un ratito – y dejó la mano de su madrina en la del padrino sin siquiera preguntar si éstos querían, o más bien, aprovechando que los estaban observando todos los invitados, asegurándose de que de esa manera no se podrían escapar. Se alejó con Pepper en una melodía un poco más rápida.

– Esto puede salir o muy bien o muy mal, Tony – lo miró un poco asustada y luego miró a sus padrinos – o bien esto ayuda a que Natasha incluya más a Bruce y a que este le deje de tener tanto miedo o los aleja – tragó saliva al ver que ambos se movían con un poco de torpeza, pues para Bruce era muy diferente bailar con Pepper que con la rusa –. Tal vez debamos cambiar.

–Shh, tranquila Pep. Míralos – respondió, observándolos discretamente.

Los dos vengadores empezaban a agarrar ritmo y tropezaban menos, hasta lograr ser una pareja semi elegante de baile, aunque la que llevaba el ritmo era Natasha. Los veían conversar pero evidentemente no escuchaban absolutamente nada.

– Si no te sientes cómoda podemos parar, Natasha – dijo un muy apenado Bruce.

– En realidad prefiero bailar contigo que con el novio – le respondió la espía con una leve risa, a la que se unió él.

– ¿Tan malo fue? – le contestó Banner, usando casi la misma frase que ella usó con el cuando habían hablado por teléfono hace un mes.

– En realidad no. Es solo que es más irritante que me llame rojita cuando me está tocando.

– Trataré de convencerlo de no hacerlo – le respondió con una sonrisa.

– Cuento contigo, Bruce. Si hay alguien además de Pepper que lo puede convencer de algo, eres tú.

Aunque se sentía extraño al bailar con alguien más que no fuese Betty o Pepper, descubrió que no le incomodaba demasiado. Después de todo, Natasha no había reaccionado como él pensaba que lo haría. Nunca lo hacía. No pensó que le fuese a hablar después de casi matarla por su transformación involuntaria, o después de haber sacado el tema de haberse sentido traicionado por ella la primera vez que se conocieron. Fue la única vez que ella le mintió de esa manera, y sentía que no se merecía tanta desconfianza de su parte hacia la rusa. Sobre todo porque ella no había mencionado de nuevo lo de Hulk.

– Lamento haber sacado el tema de Calcuta la última vez que hablamos por teléfono.

– Estabas molesto Banner, está bien –respondió la espía –. Además de alguna manera lograste controlarte a pesar de haber estado verdaderamente enojado con él.

– No me puedo permitir enojarme del todo, Natasha – agregó con tristeza –. Ese día estaba verdaderamente al límite. Es la primera vez que Tony casi hace salir al otro sujeto.

– Nadie te habría culpado, considerando la situación…

– Pero Pepper estaba cerca – interrumpió Bruce.

– Porque estaba cerca. Eso te ayudó.

– No puedo depender siempre de los demás Nat…

– No siempre puedes estar solo, grandote – y entonces la pelirroja le sonrió al físico, quien no se acostumbraba a ese sobrenombre, para dar por terminada la discusión.

Más tarde, cuando los invitados terminaban de comer el primer platillo del banquete, Bruce empezó a sentirse muy nervioso. Sabía que tenía que ofrecer el primer brindis por los novios, pero le incomodaba tener que ponerse de pie y estar a la vista de todos los invitados, o más bien, estar a la vista del capitán Ross. Contempló la copa de champaña entre sus manos, con la mente ausente. Mientras, Thor estaba contando una historia de una batalla que había tenido que librar en Asgard y Jane estaba muy entretenida admirando a su novio en un traje que no fuese una armadura con cortinas rojas o una sudadera. Aunque Clint y Steve estaban escuchando al asgardiano, Natasha notó la ausencia de Banner.

– ¿Bruce? – Dijo en un tono bajo, regresándolo a la realidad – ¿estás bien?

– ¿Qué? – Contestó, confundido – No es nada, Natasha, estoy bien – la rusa guardó silencio y lo observó por breves segundos.

– ¿Es por Ross? Está muy lejos y no vamos a dejar que se te acerque Banner. A Tony no le incomoda su presencia pero le incomoda que esté en el mismo lugar que tú.

– Bueno, a mí no me emociona mucho que esté aquí, pero no voy a armar un escándalo y arruinarles la noche – suspiró –. Bueno… creo que tengo que hacer el primer brindis – y se puso de pie.

* * *

Después de que Tony y Pepper partieran el pastel y que todos los invitados hubiesen bailado, brindado y comido, empezaron poco a poco a felicitarlos por la boda mientras se iban retirando. La primer persona que se acercó cuando todo el ambiente de la fiesta empezaba a apagarse lentamente, fue Bruce. Tímidamente se acercó a los novios y ambos lo miraron con atención.

– Felicidades por su matrimonio – dijo, con un suave tono de voz. Pepper se levantó y le dio un abrazo al cual él respondió con afecto.

– Gracias, Bruce – respondió Pepper, aun estrujando a su amigo – nos alegró mucho que aceptaras ser nuestro padrino.

– Fue un honor, Pepper – su mejor amigo le dedicó una mirada dolida.

– ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto Brucie? ¡Mi mejor amigo es el primero en retirarse de la fiesta! – hizo un puchero y estrechó a su hermano de ciencias cuando su esposa lo hubo soltado.

– Creo que no voy a ser el único, Tony. Los demás están planeando hacer lo mismo, no queremos que por nosotros se retrase su viaje. Es su noche, a fin de cuentas – le sonrió a Stark, feliz de verlos felices. Preocupado por lo que tenían por delante, pero feliz.

– Está bien amigo. Pero si necesitan algo estando en la torre avísame.

– Tony, vamos a estar bien, de verdad – insistió –, disfruta tu noche y tu luna de miel.

Entonces Ross se acercó a la pareja, aprovechando el momento para acercarse al que él consideraba un monstruo.

– Felicidades, Tony – dijo, estrechando la mano del ingeniero – señorita Pepper – tomó con algo de delicadeza la mano de la novia, a modo de felicitación – fue una agradable fiesta – y entonces, discretamente se dirigió a Bruce, quien tragó en seco – Es una lástima que no hayamos podido charlar, Doctor Banner – Bruce asintió antes de contestar.

– Lo es.

– Aquí estás, Bruce. ¿Me acompañas a la torre? – Dijo Natasha, tomando el brazo del padrino – Clint y los demás acompañarán a Thor a dejar a Jane.

– Claro – respondió, aliviado de poder alejarse de Ross.

– Felicidades a los dos – se dirigió la rusa a los recién casados – Espero que seas muy feliz, Pepper – estrechó a su amiga para luego hacer lo mismo con Tony – Más te vale cuidarla, Stark – dijo entre amenaza y broma. Nunca le diría que lo apreciaba, a pesar de que sabía que el la veía como una hermana rebelde y que por lo mismo se tomaba muchas libertades con ella.

El doctor le tendió el brazo caballerosamente, y ambos salieron del salón.

– Te debo una – dijo Banner en voz baja.

* * *

Tony y Pepper volvieron de Nueva Zelanda al cabo de una semana, luciendo bastante felices y con un brillo diferente en los ojos. Lamentablemente para todos, el hecho que Tony estuviese de buen humor aumentaba la cantidad de bromas pesadas que les hacía a todos, apodos incluidos. Y es que ahora no eran solo Natasha y Bruce los que se instalaron en la torre, pues tanto Clint, Steve y Thor habían decidido pasar una temporada en la torre y tomarlo como el cuartel general oficial. Steve en especial estaba harto de tener que quedarse en un pequeño departamento, con Clint, pues a veces entrenaba de noche y no le dejaba dormir. Sin embargo, con forme fue pasando la última semana antes del plazo que Tony le dio a Bruce, el ambiente se iba a haciendo un poco pesado, lo que le hizo lamentar un poco su decisión.

Cuando llegó el día, Bruce ya se encontraba en el laboratorio con Natasha, esta última decidió estar presente en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas con Tony. Pepper estaba recostada como la última vez, pero Tony sostenía su mano voluntariamente y no se mostraba indiferente.

– ¿Lista? – preguntó Tony, acariciando el dorso de la mano de su esposa. Pepper asintió levemente.

La aguja atravesó el vientre y el cordón umbilical hasta llegar al ombligo del bebé, donde Bruce extrajo una muy pequeña muestra de sangre. Pepper se relajó cuando la aguja hubo salido por completo de su cuerpo, pero Tony intentaba esconder su tensión cuando el doctor colocó la muestra en una máquina.

– ¿Jarvis? – dijo Bruce – Dame el código.

– Lo estoy mandando a su pantalla doctor.

Mientras Bruce analizaba los resultados, Tony ayudaba a ponerse de pie a su esposa. Después de un minuto, Tony rompió el silencio.

– ¿Y bien, Brucie? – Banner guardó silencio unos segundos mientras seguía leyendo el código, y entonces respondió con voz baja.

– Creo… – susurró, analizando el código que estaba desplegándose en su pantalla – creo que su ADN está mezclado con el virus.

Tony dio un paso en dirección a Bruce.

Y entonces Natasha lo noqueó.


	6. La calma antes de la tormenta

– ¿Tony? – preguntó Bruce, justo cuando su amigo intentaba parpadear.

– ¡Maldita sea, roja! – se intentó incorporar, bastante enojado – ¿por qué demonios me golpeaste?

El ingeniero estaba acomodado en una silla con ruedas, que fue exactamente donde Bruce y Natasha lo dejaron cuando esta le hizo perder el conocimiento. Pepper estaba en la sala principal, pero ellos seguían en el laboratorio.

– Lo siento Stark, no sabía si ibas a asustar a Bruce. Hubiese expuesto a Pepper – respondió la pelirroja, sin rastro alguno de arrepentimiento – de todas formas, Tony, ¿qué planeabas hacer?

– Bueno señorita Romanoff, si no me hubieses golpeado, habrías notado que iba a revisar yo mismo el código. Espera… ¿Brucie? Dime por favor que no me dijiste lo último que escuché antes de que Miss knockanoff me golpeara – el ingeniero se sobaba indignado la cabeza, rogando que su mejor amigo le hubiese jugado una mala broma. La espía puso los ojos en blanco.

– Bueno, Tony – empezó Bruce, con una sonrisa en los labios – lo hice.

– ¿Y me quieres explicar por qué demonios me estás sonriendo? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – exclamó, ahora alterado. Tal vez el golpe fue demasiado duro para él.

– ¿De verdad crees que si fueran malas noticias lo estaría haciendo, Tony? – continuó Banner – sí, no hay manera de separar el virus de ella porque de hecho, ahora es irreconocible. Pero la buena noticia es que en realidad, jamás fue una bomba de tiempo como cierto padre irresponsable creía – Su mejor amigo frunció el ceño – Cuando fue infectada, su ADN lo adoptó, reparando lo que estaba mal en él y asimilando lo que quiso conservar para su propia supervivencia – Anthony estaba intentando asimilar toda la información recién obtenida.

– … ¿Dijiste ella? – los ojos del ingeniero se iluminaron por completo. Romanoff y Banner sonreían, aliviados de que Tony lo estuviera tomando tan bien.

– Si… creo que Pepper tiene mejor intuición que tú – el millonario le dirigió una mirada que, ni aunque quisiera, se vería amenazante para Bruce.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué habrá de extraño en ella? – inquirió Stark, aliviado de que nadie estaba en peligro alguno, o más bien, de que sus dos mujeres importantes no lo estarían.

– Eh… en cuanto a eso, no estoy del todo seguro. Solo puedo asegurarte que el virus es estable en ella, y considerando que era para motivos de regeneración, puede que se recupere muy rápido de cualquier herida pero…

– ¿Pero? – preguntó, preocupado.

– Fuera de eso, estamos a ciegas. Solo el tiempo dirá, lo único que sabemos es que hay una gran concentración de energía.

– Bueno amigo mío, eso en realidad no importa – respondió Tony – mis dos chicas estarán bien. Gracias, Bruce – y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo a su amigo – tu no me hables caperucita roja – la señaló – contigo estoy enojado.

Y entonces salió en búsqueda de su esposa.

– ¿Crees debí golpearlo más fuerte?

– Ya se le pasará – dijo el físico, viendo a la rusa.

* * *

El enojo de Tony duró, en realidad, muy poco. Dos días después, Pepper estaba harta de que ambos Vengadores se ignoraran como si el otro no estuviera en la habitación, y tomó cartas en el asunto para reparar eso. Aquello resultó, por supuesto, en una disculpa demasiado infantil por parte de Tony, y con Natasha aceptándola por el bien de Pepper.

Como era de esperarse y con Pepper siendo la cabeza de Industrias Stark, pronto se corrió el rumor de que la CEO estaba embarazada, aún cuando el suero de Bruce seguía activo y su vientre crecía de manera pausada, y los medios no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Pero no fue hasta una mañana de los primeros días de Mayo en la que Pepper decidió prender el televisor mientras Tony bajaba por el desayuno, que el pequeño desastre cobró vida en la pantalla.

– Considero irresponsable – dijo un comentarista – que la señorita Potts se haya casado con su antiguo jefe, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que el señor Stark se ve frecuentemente en escándalos.

– ¿Alguien ha considerado que Hulk está viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ellos? – continuó otro – tal vez Stark no está preparado para la paternidad y quiere que acabe pronto.

Pepper se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos por debajo de los ojos, sin creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. Estaban alegando que Hulk acabaría con su bebé y que Tony lo dejaba vivir bajo su techo con esa intención. No pudo soportarlo más y apagó el televisor, con lágrimas en los ojos. No escuchó cuando Tony subió corriendo, pero lo sintió envolverla entre sus brazos.

– Tranquila, cielo. Sé que viste a estos idiotas – acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su esposa, quien se encontraba aun en pijama.

– Tony, yo… – intentó hablar, pero se lo impidió el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

– Shh – la meció entre sus brazos – es un programa de farándula, Pep. Pero por si las dudas… ¿Me haría favor de programar una rueda de prensa, señora Stark? – Pepper sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su pijama. Últimamente lloraba con mucha frecuencia.

– Tony, tu odias la prensa.

– Bueno cariño, descubrí que los odio más cuando hablan de ti. Y de nuestro pequeño – lo último hizo que sonriera su esposa – alguien debe callarle la boca a estos idiotas.

– Sabes que es una niña – dijo, divertida.

– ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Banner se equivocó – le retiró el pelo de la frente.

– Tony... ¿La vas a querer menos por ser una niña? – su frente se arrugó un poco con su gesto de preocupación.

– Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? La adoro Pep, así decida quedarse niña o cambiar milagrosamente a niño. Lo que me preocupa es que los chicos se van a querer acercar a mi princesa, y perdona que lo diga, pero es mía, yo la hice –Pepper dejó salir una suave risa, y ahora su mirada era desafiante y juguetona.

– Es trece por ciento tuya, Stark. Yo estoy haciendo la parte dura del trabajo.

– Sabía que un día me ibas a hacer pagar por eso – la miró, fingiendo sentirse ofendido –. Fue un golpe bajo, Pep.

Y entonces a los dos se les escapó una risa.

– Cielo, ¿cómo está Bruce? – preguntó de pronto Pepper, pues le preocupaba que hubiese visto la transmisión.

– Eh... No había pensado en eso. ¿J? ¿Dónde está Banner?

– El doctor Banner se encuentra en su habitación, señor Stark, parece que está organizando su maleta.

– ¡J, para la próxima, avísame cuando traté de irse de su propia casa! Espérame un minuto Pep.

Y, después de darle un breve beso, salió en búsqueda de su mejor amigo.

– Bruce, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? – dijo enfadado, cuando lo encontró cerrando la pequeña maleta que guardaba sus pocas pertenencias.

– Tony, tienen razón, no es seguro que yo viva bajo el mismo techo que Pepper.

– Mira Brucie, si no te pusiste verde cuando tenías razones para hacerlo, puedes soportar viviendo con nosotros sin que nada malo pase.

– No puedo exponerlas así – contestó su amigo, algo desesperado – y además dará más material de que hablar, sería mejor que desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra y–

– ¡Banner! Por lo que más quieras, no vuelvas a sugerir eso, por favor. Y quédate, mi pequeña extrañaría a su tío. Anda, prometo no molestarte si noto que empiezas a enfadarte.

Bruce miro a Tony unos momentos, sopesando la idea. El realmente quería que se quedara, al grado de prometer no hacer lo que más disfrutaba: molestar a la gente. Y por otro lado, bien podía alejarse cuando se sintiera mal con la seguridad de que Tony no le pisara los talones e insistiera en preguntar. Si su mejor amigo podría mantenerse a raya, Bruce podía quedarse en el lugar que había empezado a considerar su hogar. Suspiró, resignado.

– De acuerdo – respondió Banner – pero si siento que las cosas irán mal me dejaras ir a calmarme, ¿está bien?

– Claro amigo – dijo, con expresión de niño en dulcería.

* * *

Una conferencia de prensa fue convocada al día siguiente en la torre, el primer piso poco a poco iba llenándose de fotógrafos, camarógrafos que acomodaban su equipo y periodistas que ocupaban sus asientos esperando el inicio. Cuando arribó Tony al salón capto rápidamente la atención de todos y los flashes empezaron a dispararse sin dar tregua, los periodistas levantaron la voz compitiendo con sus colegas por obtener la atención del Sr. Stark lo que provoco en él un cierto aturdimiento

– Por favor ocupen sus asientos – se escuchó decir a Jarvis por los altavoces y a lo cual los invitados acataron sin más, Tony se sentó en una mesa algo elevada frente a los demás y uno a uno los periodistas empezaron a lanzar sus preguntas.

– Sr. Stark, desde hace meses se ha sabido que Hulk está de vuelta en Nueva York y se encuentra bajo su protección. ¿Tiene usted algún plan de contención en caso de que el monstruo saliera de control? – pregunto una periodista de pelo rubio

–Señorita, primeramente le agradecería y les hago la invitación a todos, que desde este momento se refieran a mi amigo como el Dr. Bruce Banner o Dr. Banner y no como Hulk – dijo Tony con voz firme y tajante – en segundo lugar le recuerdo que ese "Monstruo" salvo la ciudad hace meses, y como tercer punto, bajo mi cuidado les aseguro que no sucederá ningún incidente con el doctor – termino Tony e inmediatamente le cedió la pregunta a otra persona.

– Señor, ¿ha tenido contacto con el resto de los vengadores después del incidente aquí en Nueva York?

– Tony sonrió levemente y respondió de forma burlona – He tenido más contacto del que me gustaría... – los invitados soltaron pequeñas risas – Todos tienen vidas que hacer, tiempo que recuperar... vamos, ustedes han visto fotos de mi boda. Dedúzcanlo por sí mismos – cortó y la siguiente pregunta fue lanzada.

– Sr. Stark, hace algunos días se ha sabido que la señorita Potts está esperando un hijo suyo. ¿Está usted consiente de que estará rodeado de, lo que una parte del público llama, fenómenos? – El rostro del millonario se contrajo en un gesto serio, incluso podría decirse con un leve enojo.

– Con todo respeto, señores, si nosotros no estuviéramos aquí, ustedes tampoco. Estos fenómenos los salvaron de ser aniquilados por extraterrestres hace unos meses, ¿cómo planean defenderse si otra cosa de tal magnitud sucede? Y el hecho de que mi hija crezca a lado de estas personas asegura que será la niña más protegida de la Tierra – añadió, empezándose a molestar.

– Hace algunos meses tuvo otro incidente que concluyó en la destrucción total de su hogar en Malibú, ¿llama a esto usted seguro?

– Si usted olvida contestar una carta del público del lugar editorial en el que usted trabaja, ¿esperaría que esa persona tocara la puerta años después para deshacerse de usted? Somos personas públicas, siempre vamos a exponer a las personas que amamos, pero incluso si mi hija fuese separada de mí y fuera custodiada por el gobierno, intentarían usarla para acercarse a mí, ¿cree que no cuidaré a mi sangre con todo lo que disponga? – Añadió, con un tono irónico en la voz – No creo que nadie quiera meterse con un dios, un hombre con mal manejo de la ira, dos asesinos maestros y un supersoldado, porque si le pasa algo a esa niña, no seré solo yo quien irá detrás.

– ¿Entonces los vengadores responden a sus órdenes?– se incorporó un reportero esperando la respuesta de Tony

– ¡Bien podría mandarlos a terminar con los conflictos mundiales!– se escuchó decir entre el público.

– ¡Eso los vuelve más peligrosos! – dijo otra persona.

– Se termina la conferencia – Tony se puso de pie y se dirigió a los elevadores personales, no iba a soportar más ataques de los medios y mucho menos iba a seguir escuchando como denigraban a sus amigos, los que habían salvado el trasero de cada uno de los que estaban en el lugar. Se escuchó el sonido de los flashes documentando la salida del ingeniero, se escuchaban voces pidiendo nuevamente su atención y lanzándole preguntas esperando respuesta – Llévame con Pepper, Jarvis – dijo mientras entraba en el elevador, las puertas se cerraron detrás suyo y poco a poco fue dejando atrás a todos.

Más tarde, cuando por fin encontró a su esposa, se tiró en la cama a su lado mientras ella apagaba el televisor.

– Bueno, eso no salió como yo esperaba – dijo, dejando caer su brazo en sus ojos, agotado emocionalmente. Normalmente no le frustraba lo que creyeran los medios, pero era su familia de quien hablaban. Pepper se acercó a él y dejó que reposara su cabeza en sus piernas, donde él por fin la miró.

– Pudo haber sido peor – respondió, sonriéndole mientras pasaba sus dedos por su melena.

– Por lo menos dejé en claro que no quiero ninguna persona de servicio social en nuestra casa – tomó la mano que Pepper tenía en su cabeza, acariciando su dorso – ¿Escuchaste Antonia? Nadie va a permitir que te toquen un pelo cariño.

– ¡Tony! – rio su esposa – Ya hablamos de esto, no se va a llamar Antonia.

– Está bien, sorpréndeme Pep – dijo, incorporándose para mirarla a los ojos. La mujer se sonrojó.

– Quiero… que se llame Nashira.

– Ok… ¿de dónde sacaste el nombre? – preguntó con curiosidad, pensando aún que Antonia sería perfecto.

– Evidentemente no de mi nombre – soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras veía el gesto indignado de su esposo –. Es una estrella, cielo. Y significa portadora de buenas noticias, o la afortunada.

– El nombre de un astro para mi pequeña… no suena mal. Aunque sigo esperando que decida ser un niño.

– No tienes remedio, Stark – Pepper lo miró a los ojos por un momento, y luego cambió su semblante a uno más serio –. Tony… ¿crees que el gobierno nos la intentará quitar? – el ingeniero suspiró pesadamente.

– No, no son tan estúpidos. Si se la llevaran y le pasara algo sería un escándalo y una responsabilidad que no están dispuestos a asumir – un poco de la furia que había sentido antes volvió –. Claro que no. Esperarán a que nosotros cometamos un error.

– Temía que dijeras eso…

– Ey, no te preocupes cariño. Podríamos llegar a ser víctimas de un escándalo, pero creo que prefieren conservar la vida y no intentar acercarse demasiado – le dijo sonriendo a su esposa.

* * *

Conforme iba creciendo la barriga de Pepper, iban creciendo las atenciones de los Vengadores hacia ella. Si bien tenía seis meses reales de embarazo, su vientre apenas lucía de cuatro, que con el suero que había aplicado Bruce, era más o menos el desarrollo que tenía la bebé. Si las cosas seguían así, su pequeño regalo bien podría ser uno de navidad. Y si bien se sentía muy culpable de tener que despertar a Tony cada vez que tenía antojos, la verdad es que él se estaba portando de maravilla. No solo cumplía todos sus caprichos, si no que de verdad se esforzaba por hacerle la espera más fácil, aún cuando el mismo Ingeniero se sentía ansioso por poder conocer a su princesa. Claro, podrían intentar acelerar las cosas, pero tanto Tony como Bruce temían reactivar las posibles mutaciones del virus.

Lo más difícil era la prensa. Pepper intentaba no salir demasiado, ya que creían que apenas tenía tres meses y con el paso del tiempo las cuentas se volverían absurdas y podrían despertar sospecha. Sin embargo, las cosas estaban más activas en la torre que nunca, y la mayor parte del trabajo podía realizarlo desde casa, entonces no podía permitirse quejarse demasiado. Claro, algunas veces tenían que salir en misiones, pero por lo menos Bruce estaba empeñado en evitar las peleas y se conformaba con poder curar sus heridas a su regreso.

Todos estaban muy emocionados con la próxima llegada de la niña, y la Torre empezaba a llenarse de cosas infantiles. Steve llegó un día con bonitos vestidos de colores, escogiendo así un regalo más tradicional. Clint ayudó a Tony a pintar la que sería su habitación, a disgusto de Pepper, pues deseaba que fuese color rosa y Tony había debatido su opinión diciendo que ella había decidido el nombre y que su hija no sería como las demás, por lo tanto era perfectamente respetable pintar su habitación de púrpura. Natasha se dedicaba más que nada, en dejar cajas de dulces por toda la casa, las cuales su amiga buscaba como si fuesen un tesoro, pero tenía guardada una bonita pulsera de perlas para cuando creciera. Thor había llevado una gema de Asgard montada en una bonita cadena, y le dijo a la futura madre que le serviría en un futuro. Pepper no imaginaba cómo un collar le serviría a su pequeña, pero aceptó gustosa su regalo. Siendo el Físico que era, Bruce había armado un móvil de estrellas y planetas encima de la cuna de la pequeña. El regalo de Tony y Pepper en si era el más grande, pues de Pepper era la decoración – antes faltaban los toques femeninos – y de él la tecnología que había activado en ella para mantenerla segura y feliz.

Los meses seguían pasando. Tony ocupaba su tiempo libre en rediseñar algunas de las armaduras que fueron destruidas en el conflicto con Killian. Tal vez había pensado deshacerse de ellas en un momento, pero ahora que iba a ser padre, necesitaba un plan de respaldo. Otras veces salía a combatir en regiones donde J.A.R.V.I.S. descubría rastros de su tecnología, pues aún se sentía culpable por haberse dedicado a crear armamento y haber contribuido a la violencia en el mundo, y si antes quería hacer algo para revertir el daño causado, ahora tenía una pequeña pero poderosa razón para hacerlo realidad. Cuando estaba en casa, se dedicaba a pasear con Pepper, planeando cosas a futuro para la bebé.

Algunas veces Bruce se veía obligado a acompañar al equipo, especialmente después de que estuvieron a punto de perder a un Vengador por culpa de una explosión (nunca le dijeron quien, y bien podía ser un chantaje por parte de Fury), y después de su integración en el equipo, las cosas empezaron a cambiar en batalla. Hulk, por lo menos, ya no había golpeado a Thor cuando se quedaba sin cosas por aplastar, y ponía más atención en ayudar a que no aplastaran a sus… compañeros. De todas maneras, tardaba un buen rato en regresar a su estado original, haciendo que Tony se viera en la necesidad de rastrearlo e ir por el cuándo ya no estuviera verde, pues el grandote jamás se dejaba tocar por nadie. Tampoco es que alguien fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para intentarlo.

Algunas veces podían disfrutar de quedarse en casa, aunque el que más veces se ausentaba era Thor, pues normalmente no permitía que le acompañaran. Del conflicto que el semidiós tuvo en Londres, los vengadores no supieron sino hasta ver el reportaje en la televisión, incapaces de poder ayudarle. Bruce ayudaba a Tony en el laboratorio con las armaduras, pues en un afán de mantener a su hija segura, había pensado en diseñar una capaz de enfrentar y contener enemigos de Thor, por si se llegara a dar el caso de que decidieran hacer de la Tierra su patio de juegos. Entonces una noche de diciembre, cuando ayudaba a Stark en el laboratorio, a Banner se le metió una idea en la cabeza.

– ¿Tony? – preguntó el doctor, mientras revisaba un algoritmo básico de la interfaz del casco.

– ¿Sí Brucie? – respondió, mientras decidía la aleación del material de la armadura.

– ¿No crees que debamos tener un plan de contingencia por si… el otro sujeto se altera? – dijo tímidamente, casi esperando que Tony no lo escuchara.

– Lo he pensado – miró a Bruce –, pero quería que tú lo decidieras –añadió e hizo una pausa – ¿Bruce? Si lo hacemos será algo para contenerlo, no para lastimarlo – dijo Tony mientras terminaba los ajustes de la aleación.

Banner deseaba en el fondo que fuese algo para acabar con él, pero su mejor amigo jamás se lo permitiría. Justo cuando iba a reprocharle, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y dejaron ver a Pepper al fondo del pasillo.

– ¿Tony? – llamó, tratando de permanecer tranquila, pero sin poder dar un paso. Stark se quedó en blanco cuando vio a su mujer con las piernas empapadas y jadeando.

– ¿Estás bien cariño? –se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento, corriendo a lado de su esposa.

– Ella ya viene.


	7. A medianoche

– ¿Bruce puedes? – Tony miró a su amigo, suplicante, sin saber exactamente qué hacer con su esposa.

– Tony, no. Puedo intentar curar lo que quieras, pero no tengo experiencia en partos y no me voy a poner a experimentar con Pepper. Llévala al piso de medicina y mientras la preparo, ve por médicos que sepan lo que están haciendo, por favor – y acto seguido, salió corriendo al piso deshabitado.

Fury solo mandaba médicos a la torre de los vengadores cuando les encomendaba una misión, pero la verdad era que nadie acudía a ellos, por lo que decidió dejar de hacerlo. Sin embargo, las instalaciones seguían ahí, a disposición de quien las ocupara, y repletas de instrumentos.

Banner llegó antes a la sala desocupada.

– Jarvis, esterilízala – dijo, acomodando la cama y los instrumentos. Un haz de luz azul recorrió toda la habitación, justo antes de que Tony llegara con Pepper en brazos y la depositara gentilmente en la cama.

– No me dejes – murmuró Pepper, intentando no gemir ante la oleada de contracciones que la atacaba.

– Solo serán unos minutos cariño, lo prometo. No puedes seguir sin atención médica ahora – su esposa lo miró brevemente a los ojos, y después asintió. Él salió corriendo, pidiéndole su armadura a Jarvis, casi a gritos.

Mientras tanto, Bruce le ofreció su mano a Pepper, quien la sostenía con fuerza, intentando no gritar para no exaltarlo en lo que regresaba su esposo. Apreciaba demasiado a Bruce para hacerle pasar un mal rato. Él frotaba su mano libre en el brazo de ella, intentando darle ánimo. Después de 10 minutos y muchas contracciones, Tony llegó con dos doctoras, una en cada brazo, aterrizando torpemente fuera de la habitación.

– Ya era hora – susurró Banner para sí.

– Perdona Pep, fueron las únicas dos que aceptaron sin preguntarme dos veces. Los demás me estaban poniendo de nervios – dijo de forma apresurada, despojándose del traje y corriendo al otro costado de su esposa, adoptando la misma postura en la que estaba su mejor amigo, quien acarició la frente de Pepper antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

– Señorita Potts, necesitamos que jadeé y no empuje hasta que le digamos, ¿de acuerdo? – ella asintió, sudando cada vez más y gimiendo levemente por las continuas oleadas de dolor que le recorrían el cuerpo. Tony sudaba de nervios y estaba muy asustado de ver con dolor a su mujer.

– Está muy dilatada, pero creo que si la movemos con cuidado podemos ponerle la epidural, creo que está intentando no gritar ahora mismo – dijo la otra mujer al ver sufrir a Pepper casi en silencio.

– Señorita, ¿cree que pueda apoyarse en su esposo para poderle colocar la inyección? – Potts movió la cabeza hacia los lados, ante un incrédulo Tony.

– Quiero que nazca así.

– Pep, es para que no te duela tan–

– Lo sé – jadeó la mujer – sólo no me sueltes.

Todos se voltearon a ver, pero las doctoras continuaron supervisándola. Le infiltraron suero en uno de los brazos y supervisaban su ritmo cardiaco a través del dedal que le había colocado Bruce.

– Muy bien Pepper, empuja cuando te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?

– Sí – respondió, casi sin abrir la boca.

– Muy bien, ahora.

Potts gritaba cuando trataba de empujar a su bebé al mundo, pues el dolor aumentaba entre cada contracción. Descansaba unos minutos pues su pequeña se negaba a avanzar. Al rechazar la epidural, no podía contener más su voz, preocupando cada vez más a Tony, quien a cada rato preguntaba por qué su niña no nacía. Así pasó una hora, hasta que una de las doctoras dijo.

– ¡Puedo ver la cabeza! Vas bien Pepper, solo un poco más – el millonario sonrió, aliviado.

– Tu puedes Peps, ya falta poco – la presión en su mano iba en aumento, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que su mujer tuviese semejante fuerza. Con la otra mano intentaba retirar el pelo de su frente.

– ¡Empuje una vez más señorita Potts! En dos contracciones más tendrá a su hija en brazos –aseguró la doctora que estaba frente a ella.

Y dicho y hecho, primero salieron los hombros de la pequeña y lo siguió el resto de su pequeño cuerpo, acompañado de su llanto. Justo a la medianoche, Nashira había llegado al mundo. Una de las doctoras se encargó de limpiarla y envolverla mientras la otra limpiaba a Pepper, después estuvo lista para recibir en brazos a su hija, esperándola con impaciencia, olvidándose de todo el dolor sufrido. Cuando estuvo en sus brazos, las doctoras dejaron a la feliz pareja a solas.

– Hola mi pequeña niña – dijo en un susurro, acariciando su cabecita – ya te esperábamos.

– Ella es…. – Tony tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mientras veía a su hija por primera vez – Perfecta – El millonario tomó la mano de su niña, admirando su escaso pelo oscuro y sus labios sonrosados.

– ¿Quieres cargarla? – preguntó. Anthony asintió, extendiendo sus brazos con torpeza.

– Bienvenida, Nash – le dio un suave beso en la cabeza, derramando las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado en contener – eres la bebé más hermosa que haya visto en la vida – le sonrió con dulzura. Pepper lo miró, completamente feliz – Tiene tus labios, Pep.

Las doctoras ayudaron a trasladar a Pepper a su cama para que pasara la noche con más comodidad, prohibiendo a los vengadores visitarla hasta el siguiente día. Esa noche la pequeña pasó la noche en la habitación de sus padres.

Por la mañana, la primer persona en tocar suavemente la puerta, fue Banner.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – susurró.

– ¡Brucie! ¡Ven a ver! Está despierta, pasa – le contestó su amigo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y su pequeña en brazos, cerca de la ventana.

– Enhorabuena – dijo a ambos – ¿cómo te sientes Pepper?

– Fue una noche larga – contestó ella, sentada en la cama – pero me siento satisfecha, y muy feliz – Tony se sentó en el borde de la cama.

– Ven Bruce, quiero que la veas de cerca, siéntate.

– Tony no creo que deba...

– Le vas a agradar – respondió Pepper, animándolo a acercarse, pues sólo se había quedado pasando la puerta.

Se sentó a un lado de Tony, intentando no darle del todo la espalda a Pepper, para poder observar por fin a la pequeña.

– Dile hola al tío Bruce, Nash – y seguido de eso, le extendió su hija a su mejor amigo, quien la recibió casi con miedo.

La pequeña lo miraba atentamente con sus ojos azules, confundida al sentir un olor que no fuese el de sus padres. Sus ojos se centraron en el desordenado cabello de la persona que tenía enfrente, e intentó tomar sus lentes con torpeza. Banner se tomó unos segundos para admirar a la recién nacida.

– Debo admitirlo Tony, es la bebé más bonita que he visto en mi vida – Stark río brevemente.

– No Brucie, ella es perfecta – después de unos minutos añadió – Bruce, no la has tocado siquiera, ¿qué sucede? – su mejor amigo se había limitado a sonreír y mecerla suavemente, pero solo haciendo contacto físico con la cobija que la envolvía.

– Yo... ¿Puedo? – aun cuando Tony y Pepper lo habían acogido como a alguien de su familia, nunca se imaginó que le dejarían siquiera acercarse a su hija, no se diga cargarla o acariciarle el rostro. No se sentía con derecho.

– Supongo, mi hermano es su tío, así solo sea mi hermano de ciencias.

Toco los diminutos dedos de la niña y ella sostuvo su dedo índice, haciendo que su corazón diese un salto. De algún modo, no asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Le rompía el corazón el hecho de no poder tener su propia familia, pero se alegraba sinceramente por las personas que lo habían acogido en la suya. Sintió una extraña sensación de calidez en el pecho, derritiéndose por la adorable niña que bostezaba entre sus brazos y, por primera vez, no sintió el enojo que insistía en tener dentro de él.

– ¡No la duermas! – Exclamó Pepper – No durmió en toda la noche y apenas nos dejó dormir unas horas a nosotros.

– Sí… bueno, tiene buenos pulmones. Solo se queda dormida si la estás cargando, pero en cuanto la bajas se da cuenta – explicó Tony, cansado pero aun con la misma expresión de haberse ganado la lotería.

– ¿Puedo intentarlo? Creo que ambos necesitan dormir.

– Claro, pero quiero estar ahí cuando no lo logres – añadió alegremente Stark.

Su cara de decepción fue evidente cuando Nashira se quedó profundamente dormida en su cuna, con las cortinas cerradas y el móvil dando vueltas y emitiendo suaves destellos de luces de colores.

– ¿Pero cóm…? Pequeña traviesa, naciste hoy y ya te portas mejor con el tío Bruce que con nosotros – dijo en voz muy baja, para no despertarla.

– Solo necesitaba su propia cama – le respondió el Físico en el mismo volumen de voz que había usado, dándole una suave palmada en la espalda.

* * *

En los días siguientes, todos se daban un tiempo para observar a la pequeña, o mejor dicho, Anthony se las arreglaba para presumir a su hija a cada uno de ellos, pero lo más irritante era que ninguno podía negar las palabras del millonario, así que solo lo dejaban ser feliz. Pepper le había pedido a Thor que acunara sus brazos antes de poner a su hija en ellos, pues ella y Tony temían que el semidiós pudiese ser tosco con ella, pero se tranquilizaron cuando vieron que Thor dejaba que la pequeña fuera quien lo agarrara a él, aun si lo que tomara fuese su largo cabello. Desde entonces empezó a usar ligas. Intentó hacer lo mismo con el vibrante cabello de Natasha, pero la rusa se las arreglaba para distraerla con otras cosas. Con Clint se reía a carcajadas y con Bruce se tranquilizaba. Steve, por otro lado, no lograba que la pequeña le regalara una sonrisa, pues siempre que le hacía carantoñas o la cargaba, ella fruncía el ceño. Tony se burló de él.

– No tengo idea de porque siempre que la cargo se enoja conmigo – dijo el rubio –. Creo que no soy bueno con los niños.

– Creo que eres bueno con los niños, es solo que ella es lista – añadió, encontrando hilarante que su hija heredara la desconfianza hacia el rubio.

– Tony, no lo molestes – lo regañó Pepper.

La feliz pareja ya había caído en una rutina nocturna de tener que levantarse al menos dos veces por noche a revisar a su pequeña, normalmente porque tenía hambre. Una de esas noches, cuando era el turno de Anthony de bajar los tres pisos a verla y tardó un poco más de lo acostumbrado, cuando vio la puerta entreabierta. Al momento de asomarse, encontró a Bruce meciendo su pequeña mientras ella succionaba con avidez la leche de la fórmula, con la luz apagada. Decidió esperar en la puerta y pensó que su amigo lo había descubierto fisgoneando cuando lo escuchó susurrar.

– No sé si tengo el derecho de quererte – caminó hacia la ventana, mientras los ojos de la niña lo observaban – No puedo darte un compañero para que juegues, jamás lo podré hacer… pero te cuidaré tanto como si fueses mía.

A Stark se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y regresó a su cuarto en silencio. Cuando volvió, Pepper tenía la lámpara de noche encendida.

– ¿Cómo está ella? – Tony entró cabizbajo, con la mirada en el piso y las manos en los bolsillos de la pijama – ¿cielo?

– Está bien – añadió con voz baja –, su tío Bruce la está cuidando – se metió con cuidado en la cama con su esposa.

– Tony, ¿qué pasa?

– Creo que Banner está deprimido. Ya sabes, por eso de no poder tener hijos… lo encontré en el cuarto de ella – suspiró, derrotado – Pep, ya no sé si está triste o feliz.

– ¿Crees que sea bueno que dejemos que se haga cargo de ella si llega antes que nosotros? – preguntó su mujer.

– Tal vez. Se ve melancólico, pero la adora.

Bajo los cuidados nocturnos de Bruce y sus padres los días fueron pasando hasta convertirse en meses, y cada que uno de los Vengadores volvía de alguna misión siempre le traían algún pequeño regalo a la bebe y así fue como poco a poco el cuarto de la pequeña Nashira se fue llenando de cosas. Desde un arco de plástico dado por Clint hasta una curiosa replica de Mjolnir y un pequeño traje de guerra asgardiano. Los meses pasaron y llego el primer año de la bebé, Tony no escatimo en gastos y le hizo una gran fiesta que más para la bebe en sí, era para presumir de ella.

Steve seguía teniendo un mal rato en tratar de hacerla sonreír, para la alegría de Stark. Nashira ya sabía su nombre y trataba de pronunciar los de los demás, de manera un poco extraña. De sus torpes "Bus, Tash, Tod, Clin y Stiv" seguían sus pequeños brazos extendidos para pedir que la levantaran. De vez en cuando, Nick llegaba de visita, pero en lugar de pronunciar su nombre lo adoptó como "eito". Aun así, las habilidades aun no manifestadas de la pequeña seguían siendo un secreto para él, después de todo, no podían arriesgare a que se supiera que había contraído el Extremis. Evidentemente, los brazos que más buscaba eran los de sus padres, pero después de éstos le seguían los del doctor y la rusa, que no dudaban en estrecharla contra sus brazos. Natasha estaba feliz de tener a otra chica en el grupo, intuía que iba a ser tan curiosa como su padre y tan amable como su madre... a veces se preguntaba si ella alguna vez fue así de pequeña.

Sí… todo era calma y felicidad por un tiempo, excluyendo las a veces tediosas misiones de SHIELD. Pero entonces…

Ocurrió una tarde en la que casi todo el equipo iba de salida por orden de Fury, todos excepto Bruce, quien se encontraba en uno de los laboratorios. Nashira se quedó en la sala principal, jugando con pequeños cubos de madera de colores mientras su madre estaba en la alacena, ubicada en el piso de la cocina, escondida bajo una compuerta, buscando los ingredientes para hacerle una papilla de verdura.

– No entiendo por qué no manda la misión aquí o por qué no viene él mismo a hablar con nosotros, Natasha – decía Tony, fastidiado por tener que salir de casa.

– No lo sé, Stark. Se escuchaba urgente.

– Bueno, entre más pronto terminemos más temprano regresaremos, hombre de metal – respondía Thor, quien en realidad se moría de ganas por estirar los músculos en una batalla.

 ** _Crash_**

Se escucharon cristales rompiéndose en uno de los pisos superiores, todos miraron hacia arriba, preparados para pelear. Un silencio incómodo reino durante unos segundos entre los vengadores hasta que un poderoso rugido lo rompió. Tony sintió cómo se le iba la sangre, el alma y la fuerza del cuerpo, completamente pálido. Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora, no cuando no estaba listo el plan de contención y sobre todo, no tan cerca de su hija. Steve subió las escaleras a toda velocidad con escudo en mano.

– ¡J! ¡Mi traje! ¡Ahora! – gritó, a punto de un ataque de pánico, sintiendo como se le revolvía el estómago y queriendo vomitar por el miedo.

– No llegará a tiempo, te llevaré arriba – dijo preocupado Thor, quien lo sostuvo y lo alzó hasta dejarlo en donde estaba el enorme agujero en el cristal. En cuanto lo dejó en el piso, la armadura se adhirió al cuerpo de Tony, quien avanzaba lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía.

Se escucharon más rugidos. Clint enganchó uno de sus dispositivos a la ventana y llevó a Natasha con él para poderlos alcanzar. Cada segundo era crítico, los rugidos de Hulk se hacían más y más sonoros conforme cruzaban el destrozado laboratorio. Thor intentó detenerlo, pues fue el primero que llegó hasta el gigante verde, pero Hulk lo lanzó hacia un costado y siguió avanzando, asustado, buscando algo. Se abrió paso a través del techo, buscando terreno más alto. Los demás vengadores lo seguían a la velocidad que podían.

Todos se pararon en seco al llegar a la sala.

Hulk estaba frente a Nashira.


	8. Cuando las cosas se ponen verdes

Pepper iba a subir las escaleras de caracol cuando escuchó el ruido de vidrios rompiéndose. No le tomó demasiada importancia hasta que escuchó el rugido de Hulk, quien hizo temblar el piso. Subió las escaleras como pudo ya que con el movimiento era difícil sostenerse, pero al llegar a la compuerta, ésta estaba atascada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, su pequeña estaba en la sala... sola.

–¡Tony! ¡Tony!– comenzó a llamar a gritos a su esposo, pero se detuvo cuando todo se volvió extrañamente silencioso.

Dentro de la sala nadie se atrevía a moverse. Hulk tenía la mirada fija en Nashira y ésta se la regresaba con la misma intensidad.

Tony intentó acercarse lentamente para poder tomar a su hija, pero Hulk rugió como advertencia, por lo que el millonario dio un paso atrás. Nashira frunció el ceño al escucharle, le molestaba su alto volumen.

Todo estaría bien si Hulk daba la media vuelta y se tranquilizaba. O eso creían.

Con un vibrante sonido los cristales de la habitación se rompieron, atravesados por balas que se dirigían hacia todos ellos. La pequeña de cabello negro azabache empezó a llorar a todo pulmón, verdaderamente asustada. Se escuchó el grito de una mujer entre el sonido de los disparos.

Cuando Hulk inclinó su cuerpo hacia el frente a Tony casi le da un infarto; avanzó decidido a alejar a su hija de ahí hasta que se dio cuenta de que el enorme hombre verde la estaba cubriendo. Pensó que si asustaba a su amigo, éste accidentalmente lastimaría a su hija, por lo que decidió mantener su distancia.

Thor decidió investigar de dónde llegaba la ofensiva, así que se lanzó por el cristal roto y desapareció. Cuando Clint siguió con la mirada al semidiós, logró ver a un hombre de traje negro en el techo de un edificio cercano, intentando huir del hombre de capa roja que se le acercaba mientras disparaba en su dirección. Fue entonces que una flecha cargada de electricidad lo alcanzó, poniendo fin a su huida (para disgusto del Asgardiano). Pero eso fue sólo el principio.

Varios ganchos se clavaron en la orilla del piso y varios hombres encapuchados se adentraron, armados hasta los dientes y abriendo fuego. Natasha esquivaba los disparos con gracia y, con la misma elegancia, se dedicó a desarmar a los hombres que pudiera, disparando a cada uno de los atacantes. Clint se dedicó a perforar las piernas o brazos de varios con sus flechas, deseando enormemente que Nashira no los estuviera observando. Tony hacía uso de los repulsores para expulsar a cuantos hombres podía hacia el hueco por donde habían entrado, sin preocuparse si en la caída se mataban. Steve desviaba varias de las balas dirigidas a los miembros más vulnerables de su equipo con el escudo, y al mismo tiempo derribaba a algunos agresores. Thor llegó con el hombre que había seguido, tirándolo al piso. Stark lo miró enfadado.

–Necesitamos a uno vivo– fue la respuesta del rubio mientras se encogía de hombros. Después golpeó con su martillo a otro hombre, ayudando a despejar el piso en el proceso.

Entonces Hulk rompió el suelo cayendo a través del hueco junto con la pequeña, a quien cargaba en una de sus enormes manos; ella seguía lloriqueando por el miedo, dejando ver sus desdentadas encías. Todos lo vieron salir del hueco y rugir a los hombres quienes se asustaron un poco, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de dirigir sus disparos hacia él. Las balas le dejaban pequeñas marcas rojizas, aunque no lograban traspasar su gruesa piel. Hulk se abalanzó contra ellos junto con los demás Vengadores, y pronto sólo quedaron varios hombres regados por toda la habitación; algunos vivos, otros heridos, otros con menos suerte que los primeros.

–Natasha, lleva al hombre que trajo Thor a otra habitación. Clint, saca a Pepper, creo que está en la alacena. Los demás ayúdenme a despejar el piso mientras voy por Nashira– coordinó Tony y acto seguido salió disparado al enorme hueco en el piso. Cualquier que viera la torre desde afuera pensaría que era un queso suizo.

Su pequeña se encontraba llena de polvo pero a salvo, sin un solo rasguño. Extendió sus brazos a la niña para tomarla y ésta se hizo un ovillo en su pecho. Cuando volvió a subir, Tony se deshizo de la armadura para poder estrujarla entre sus brazos sin lastimarla, besando su pequeña frente. Pepper se acercó a ellos y los abrazó a los dos, acariciando la cabeza de su hija. Pero Nashira buscó con sus ojos a Hulk.

–Vede– balbuceó la pequeña, extendiendo los bracitos y abriendo y cerrando sus manos en dirección a él.

Hulk la miró confundido. Se acercó y extendió su mano, con la curiosidad escrita en sus ojos. Ni Pepper ni Tony se atrevieron a moverse por temor a irritarlo, sin embargo los deditos de Nashira alcanzaron a tocarlo. Nadie en la habitación respiraba. El cuerpo de Hulk empezó a arquearse y encogerse con el respectivo dolor que eso conllevaba, hasta que Bruce Banner yacía en el piso, frente a todos.

La insistencia de la niña fue mayor. Tony miró a su esposa, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza, entonces el ingeniero bajó a su pequeña, que gateó hasta Bruce y le dio una palmadita en la frente. Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, atónitas.

Para su desgracia, Banner recobró el conocimiento y lo primero con lo que se cruzaron sus ojos fue con la niña. Después paseó su mirada por la habitación, cada vez más asustado y con la respiración agitada. No podía estar sucediendo. Alguien tenía que decirle que estaba lejos de Nashira cuando apareció el otro sujeto, o que la habían puesto ahí para hacerle una pésima broma. Pero ella estaba en sus recuerdos borrosos... su pequeña silueta y su fuerte llanto.

– ¿Bruce?– habló Tony, casi en un susurro.

–Yo... – musitó Banner con la voz quebrada. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, incapacitándolo para hablar. Se levantó y caminó a trompicones lo más rápido que pudo en dirección opuesta a sus compañeros, dispuesto y ansioso por alejarse lo más posible.

Tony quería detenerlo, pero no sabía qué decirle. Por primera vez su cabeza estaba en blanco. Pepper levantó a su niña y pasó cerca de él.

–Creo… creo que voy a bañar a Nashira– le susurró a su esposo con la tristeza impregnando su voz. Subió por las escaleras (que por alguna razón seguían intactas), y dejó a los Vengadores a solas.

–Eso estuvo cerca, Tony– murmuró Steve con evidente preocupación y molestia.

–Pero él la protegió– respondió el ingeniero, sabiendo de antemano hacia dónde se dirigían las réplicas del rubio.

– ¿Y si no hubiera sido así? ¿Qué habrías hecho si la lastimaba?– inquirió Steve, levantando un poco más el tono de su voz.

– Depende– fue la respuesta de Tony, alzando la barbilla y comenzando a enojarse.

– ¿Depende? ¿Es en serio, Stark?

–Creo que nosotros nos vamos– dijo Clint, llevándose a Thor con él.

–En serio, Capipaleta. Si Hulk la hubiese lastimado tratando de protegerla, como pensé que iba a suceder, no dejaría que se acercara a ella hasta no tener un plan de respaldo– contestó el millonario, con la mandíbula tensa e ignorando por completo a Clint–. Si Hulk hubiera tenido la intención de lastimarla, créeme que ayudaría a Bruce a deshacerse de él.

– ¡Al menos la hubieras sacado de ahí!

– ¡¿Estás ciego, Rogers?! ¡Él no quería que nadie se acercara y ni siquiera me lo habría permitido!– señaló el agujero– ¿Qué habrías hecho si eso lo irritaba?

Steve guardó silencio por unos momentos con los dientes apretados, sopesando la idea. Aunque no se le ocurría cómo podían haber sacado a la bebé del lugar sana y salva y Stark tenía razón, seguía enfadado. No sabía cómo hacerle ver al otro que su mejor amigo pudo haber matado a su hija.

– ¿Y si fuese peor que sólo lastimarla?– añadió entonces.

–Él nunca lo haría– contestó con seguridad el castaño, desafiando con la mirada al rubio.

– ¿Y si hubiera muer…?

– ¡Escucha, Rogers!– exclamó Tony con firmeza y la paciencia colmada– Si eso le pasara a mi hija, te juro que me muero. ¡Y Bruce la adora! ¡Se mataría primero antes de lasti…!– se interrumpió cuando algo hizo clic en su cerebro– JARVIS, comienza la búsqueda del Dr. Banner– ordenó a su IA antes de lanzarse al elevador, sin preocuparse de empujar a Steve en el camino.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–Si tengo razón y Hulk ve las cosas a través de Bruce, lo va a dejar hacerlo… y ruega porque no tenga éxito, Rogers, o será mejor que vayas despidiéndote de tus perfectos dientes.

* * *

–Natasha, ¿tienes alguna novedad?– preguntó el millonario mientras sobrevolaba la zona, refiriéndose al interrogatorio del tipo que Thor había dejado vivo.

–Su único objetivo era Hulk, no ha dicho nada más. ¿Alguna idea de dónde pueda estar?

–No. JARVIS dijo que hizo búsquedas de vuelos a Japón, Fiji y Australia, pero no tomó ninguno y no está en la terminal. El anciano está buscando más cerca de la Torre y Thor sobrevuela la otra mitad de la ciudad.

Escuchó el suspiro pesado de la rusa.

–Y no he visto al Dr. Banner todavía– intervino el semidiós por el comunicador.

– ¿Alguna idea de quién pudo lanzar el ataque?– interrogó Natasha de pronto a Tony– Tú conoces a Bruce más que cualquiera de nosotros.

Tony lo sopesó por un momento.

–Dices que sólo lo querían a él. ¿Quién es lo suficientemente idiota para intentar enfrentarse a Hulk?…– se interrumpió entonces, parando en seco–. Natasha, es Ross.

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza, meciendo violentamente las copas de los árboles. Los rayos iluminaban fugazmente el bosque al caer, siendo de esas tormentas que azotan todo a su paso. Pero eso no le importaba a Bruce. De hecho, confiaba en que la lluvia le ayudaría a hacer más difícil que le encontraran antes de tiempo. Deseó que no lo encontraran nunca.

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, sospechaba que habían pasado unas horas desde el incidente de la Torre, aquel que no salía de su cabeza. No podía olvidar ni un segundo el desastre que había hecho en el que un día llamó su hogar; la falta de expresión de sus compañeros (porque, ¿quién estaría tan loco como Tony para llamarlo "amigo"?), le hacía sentirse como una bestia. Pero cuando venían a su mente los pequeños ojos de Nashira y el miedo en ellos, le hacía sentir el peor de los monstruos. No, eso era poco decir… si existiera una palabra mucho peor para describirlo seguramente la habría utilizado.

Deambuló hasta llegar a la orilla de un claro. Miró al cielo y su rostro fue iluminado brevemente junto con el resto del bosque. Se preguntó si sería Thor. Tal vez el semidiós estaba furioso, tal vez bajo la capa de polvo que cubría a su niña… no, a Nashira, estaba herida por su culpa. Tal vez sí la lastimó… Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al pensar en ello, sus recuerdos borrosos le hacían sentir peor a cada momento… Y sin embargo no sentía al otro sujeto intentando detenerlo.

Se dejó caer de rodillas con el rostro empapado de lluvia mezclada con las lágrimas que consiguió derramar. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando en silencio, tampoco tenía memoria de cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan solo, tan triste, tan… miserable. Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su saco, buscando la pistola que había guardado ahí antes de huir y que había mantenido todo este tiempo en el mueble junto a su cama.

–Otra vez…– musitó en voz baja mientras sujetaba el arma con fuerza en un nuevo intento de quitarse la vida, de acabar con aquella maldición, de dejar de sufrir… aunque eso último era de lo que menos se sentía merecedor.

Pero no existía lugar alguno en el que podría dejar de lastimar a las personas que amaba, excepto en la muerte. El otro sujeto había evitado alcanzar ese objetivo todas las veces que lo había intentado, pero algo dentro de él le decía que esta vez era diferente; que por alguna razón y por vez primera, al jalar el gatillo abandonaría este mundo, que Hulk se lo permitiría. Probablemente era la primera y única vez en la que Hulk se sentía como él y entendía que ninguno debería permanecer vivo.

La lluvia se deslizaba uniformemente por el rostro del doctor y por el armazón del arma, pero él seguía observándola sin inmutarse. Dejó salir un suave suspiro de sus labios. En verdad había tenido buenas cosas en su vida, incluso alguien como él. Betty; el firme intento de Natasha de incluirlo al equipo, su extraña relación de amistad con Tony, el cariño familiar de Pepper… Nashira, la pequeña y dulce niña que extendía siempre sus bracitos hacia él, a la que le gustaba robarle sus anteojos y meterlos a su graciosa boquita…

Sí, extrañaría a todos los que formaban parte de su absurda vida. Alzó la pistola hasta que el cañón quedó directamente sobre su sien, cerró los ojos… Más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas fundiéndose entre el resto de lluvia.

–Yo… lo siento…

Y entonces jaló el gatillo.


	9. Porque eres de la familia

– ¡¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando, Bruce?!

Tony lo había visto todo. La pequeña figura de su mejor amigo mirando al cielo, observando el arma y luego apuntando el cañón a su sien. Todo sin un leve rastro de verde. Bruce estaba muy lejos... demasiado lejos, y por un momento pensó que no lo lograría. Pero lo hizo.

Voló a toda velocidad hasta él, estrellándose contra su cuerpo y alejando con una mano el arma. Se escuchó un disparo, giraron violentamente y finalmente cayeron en el pasto; Bruce boca abajo y Tony encima de él, aun sosteniendo el brazo derecho de su amigo. El arma había salido volando en el proceso. El científico rio amargamente.

– No lo sé, Tony ¿Qué parece que estaba haciendo?–casi escupió las palabras cuando las pronunció. Stark se levantó del cuerpo de su amigo con lentitud y salió de su armadura.

– Eso no fue lo que pregunté, Banner–dijo mientras el otro hombre se intentaba incorporar.

– ¡Lastimé a tu hija! ¿Qué es lo que piensas tú?– exclamó en respuesta– ¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo?

– ¡Porque no la lastimaste!– gritó el ingeniero con desespero – ¿De verdad crees que me permitiría vivir si algo le hubiese pasado?

– La escuché llorar– murmuró Bruce mirando el pasto, menos seguro ahora de sus recuerdos.

– Bueno, sí. Empezaron a disparar en su propia casa, ¿qué esperabas?

– Estaba asustada.

Se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada al hombre que le dio un hogar, lugar en el cual había dejado salir a pasear al otro sujeto, peligrosamente cerca de su hija.

– No de ti. No del otro sujeto.

Ambos guardaron silencio. La desconfianza no hacía más que aumentar en Bruce.

– Claro, y ahora me vas a decir que tú eres muj...

– ¿Puedes dejar de estar a la defensiva, Bruce? No puedo decirte lo que pasó si no me dejas hablar– Banner intentó replicar pero finalmente cerró la boca–. Gracias. Ahora, me creas o no, Hulk defendió a mi hija–. Su amigo hizo el intento de hablar nuevamente– Shh. No sólo la cubrió de las balas que se dirigían hacia t… a los dos–se interrumpió Tony; sabía que si decía que era un ataque contra él, lo iba a terminar de convencer de que necesitaba suicidarse–. La escondió en un piso inferior. Nash no le tiene miedo, incluso cuando estuvimos a salvo insistió en tocarte.

El Físico se quedó sin palabras. Sabía que Tony estaba loco, pero lo estaba más por intentar convencerlo de algo tan absurdo. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, pero Stark lo detuvo.

– No voy a perder a mi hermano de ciencia sólo porque está siendo lo suficientemente idiota como para escucharme. Y si no quieres escucharme a mí, entonces míralo por ti mismo.

El ingeniero sostenía una pequeña pantalla a prueba de agua con un video sin reproducir. Banner miró la pequeña flecha de reproducción y la tocó cautelosamente, no sabiendo si quería o no ver el video en realidad. Casi le da un infarto cuando vio al otro sujeto lanzándose sobre Nashira, hasta que se dio cuenta que fue para cubrirla de las balas; después vio lo del agujero y al final… al final tuvo que creerle a Tony cuando su pequeña extendió sus brazos a Hulk, a él entre todas las cosas. Entonces entendió porque esa noche pudo haberse matado sin problemas. Al otro sujeto le agradaba Nashira, y parecía estar de acuerdo con él en que por ella valía la pena dejar de existir.

– Dijiste que la cuidarías como si fuese tu hija… – musitó Stark, esta vez siendo él quien bajó la mirada.

– Es precisamente por eso por lo que deberías dejarme hacerlo, Tony– respondió, un poco avergonzado de que su amigo lo haya descubierto un año atrás, pero con la tristeza en el rostro.

– Ella te necesita vivo, Brucie… Vuelve, por favor.

Su mejor amigo había dicho por favor, algo que nunca creería escuchar en él. Y el hecho de haber mencionado esa promesa que le había hecho a la pequeña hizo dudar a Hulk. Jamás iba a poder lograrlo ahora. Estaba bastante molesto con Tony, la primera y única vez que tuvo la oportunidad de huir de verdad, la tenía que arruinar su hermano de ciencia.

– No puedo acercarme a ella otra vez, Tony… no es seguro.

– No te voy a dejar solo, loco suicida– replicó el ingeniero en tono ligero, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Bruce.

– Gracias a ti, ahora el otro sujeto tampoco me va a dejar hacerlo.

– Eso es el doble de genial– le sonrió sinceramente, a pesar de que estaba recibiendo miradas asesinas por parte de su hermano. ¡Y ni siquiera estaba verde!

– Aun así no puedo volver. No hasta que sepa que puedo controlarme cerca de ella– reflexionó el Físico un poco menos enfadado ahora–. Necesito tiempo…

– Está bien si no quieres volver… por ahora, pero al menos no huyas de nosotros. Ahora somos una familia– le dirigió una sonrisa torcida con tristeza–. Disfuncional, sí, pero a fin de cuentas una familia.

Bruce no podía decirle nada contra eso. Incluso si estaba molesto, él era el hombre que le había dado precisamente eso: una familia, aun cuando no entendía como se tomaban tantas molestias por alguien como él.

– Además, tal vez tenga una solución…

* * *

– ¿Vivir por mi cuenta?– preguntó el científico mientras miraba el amplio departamento, un poco desordenado pero acogedor.

– Eh… sí, sobre eso...– respondió de forma nerviosa el millonario–. No exactamente– tragó saliva, esperando sinceramente no asustar a su mejor amigo.

–Tony…

El ingeniero corrió las cortinas, dando paso a la ventana, lo cual le permitió ver la torre a solo unas cuadras de distancia.

– Estoy dándote todo el espacio que puedo darte, Brucie. ¡Incluso hay un laboratorio!– intentó sonar más emocionado de lo que estaba, pues aún le daba miedo tener que perseguir a su mejor amigo de nuevo. Banner lo miró con curiosidad– Es mi "departamento de soltero"– añadió, avergonzado–. Pep una vez me echó de la torre porque la estaba volviendo loca.

Al Doctor le dieron ganas de reír, pero decidió enfocarse en la parte que le preocupaba.

– ¿Cómo que "no exactamente"?

– Bueno, no creías que iba a dejar que te salgas con la tuya tan fácilmente, ¿verdad? No tienes idea de cómo nos asustaste. Más importante aún, no tienes idea de cuánto me asustaste– por supuesto, todo giraba en torno a Stark–. JARVIS estará a tu disposición como en la torre, las veinticuatro horas, y uno de nosotros se quedará en el departamento de a lado–. Banner contrajo su rostro en una mueca–. Te prometo que no verás a nadie cerca de ti salvo que lo necesites, ¿está bien? No nos vas a notar.

– Bien, esto me hace sentir como un animal... –dijo con un toque irónico, sin saber cómo sentirse.

–Considerando que hace rato te llamaste a ti mismo bestia, es un avance– sonrió Tony; intentó sonar positivo, aunque en el fondo le dolía que su amigo siguiese en ese ciclo de pensamientos destructivos. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Bruce–. No voy a dejar que algo malo te pase de nuevo, aunque eso malo te lo trates de hacer tu.

Banner miró hacia el suelo, sin saber que decirle a su hermano de ciencia y sin tener idea de cómo sentirse ante todo lo que estaba haciendo por él.

–Vamos a la torre por las cosas que quieras traer y por un poco de ayuda para arreglar este lugar.

– ¿Estás seguro, Tony? Debería quedarse con nosotros– decía una preocupada Pepper mientras cargaba a Nashira, que masticaba con las encías el biberón, más que comiendo.

– Volverá, Pep, sólo quiere… tiempo– respondió el ingeniero mientras ponía algunos de los "juguetes" de Bruce en cajas–. Además está muy cerca de nosotros, no es como si se fuese de nuevo a Calcuta.

– Mal chiste, Stark– se oyó la voz de Natasha, que había entrado al laboratorio de repuesto segundos antes, queriendo saber las cosas directamente de boca de Tony.

– Y no pienso dejar que haga nada estúpido. Todos nos quedaremos una noche en el departamento de a lado, ¿quieres empezar tú?– inquirió el ingeniero.

– Ahora mismo estoy algo molesta con él, creo que es mejor que se quede Clint.

– Lo siento, Natasha– la rusa se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar al Físico, quien acababa de unirse a ellos en la habitación.

–No estuve llamándote todos los días por meses para que a la primera oportunidad trataras de matarte, nerd– dijo ella un poco más brusco de lo que planeaba hacerlo, cruzando los brazos y lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Bruce parpadeó; de todas las razones por las que podía estar enojada, le sorprendía que fuera precisamente por eso.

La pequeña balbuceó algo con la boquilla del biberón en los labios y extendió sus brazos hacia Bruce y Natasha. El científico desvió la mirada, intentando no recordar la cara de Nashira.

–No puedo… –musitó, y acto seguido salió de la habitación con parte de sus cosas en el hombro. Ver a la pequeña ahora era demasiado doloroso para él.

– ¡Bruce!–. Tony salió detrás de su amigo, usando la misma ropa con la que había salido a buscarlo hace unas horas, aún húmeda.

Natasha vio al par y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Pepper y Nashira, quien observó con confusión la escena. Parecía querer empezar a llorar, entonces la rusa la alzó en un intento por distraerla, meciéndola suavemente con su cabecita sobre su hombro. La otra pelirroja suspiró.

– ¿Crees que estarán bien?– dijo, sin ignorar como su pequeña miraba hacia donde habían salido Bruce y su padre.

–No lo sé– contestó la espía, mordiéndose la lengua. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor no ser tan ruda con el Físico– ¿JARVIS? Dile a Tony que iré con ellos.

* * *

– Vamos Brucie, no puedes evitar cargarla toda tu vida. Eres de sus favoritos… y es una Stark, ¿cómo crees que van a terminar las cosas?– dijo el castaño mientras ponía una de las cajas sobre el nuevo laboratorio de su amigo.

– Tones, no puedo hacerlo si siento que al tocarla el otro sujeto la va a lastimar–. El genio se golpeó dramáticamente la frente en el escritorio, para disgusto de Banner–. Sí, lo sé, la protegió, pero ¿te has preguntado si así va a ser siempre? No voy a volver hasta que no tengamos un plan de respaldo.

Stark se dio por vencido, pero tenía esperanza en que el cariño que su hermano de ciencia le tenía a su hija lo harían volver más temprano que tarde. Y entonces empezó a estornudar.

Oh no.

–Salud– parpadeó el científico cuando escuchó el estornudo.

–Gracias… debí haber respirado algo de polvo– dijo restándole importancia–. Bueno, Nat se quedará a lado por si necesitas algo… aunque de todas formas, vamos a estar en comunicación a través de JARVIS. Te veo mañana, amigo– y se fue (por fin) del departamento.

Bruce se dejó caer en el sillón, completamente exhausto. Le dolían todos los músculos por la innecesaria aparición del otro sujeto y sentía la cabeza como si se la estuvieran martillando. Jarvis atenuó las luces de la manera que lo hacía en la torre después de los incidentes con Hulk, algo que agradeció el Doctor en silencio.

– ¿JARVIS? ¿Tenemos tetera en el departamento?– preguntó con voz suave y un poco ronca.

– Puedo prepararle un té si gusta, Dr. Banner. Pero lamentablemente usted tendrá que levantarse por él.

Suspirando, Bruce se levantó con lentitud y decidió darse una ducha caliente mientras el mayordomo virtual de Stark se encargaba del té. Al terminar, tomó la taza en la que estaba el brebaje y se dirigió al balcón, donde recargó los codos y sopló al caliente líquido. Casi tuvo otro incidente con el otro sujeto cuando la escuchó.

– ¿Contemplando la vista, Doc?

Natasha trató de hablar lo más calmada y con el volumen más bajo que pudo usar, intentando no asustarlo tanto. La pelirroja estaba sentada en el barandal del balcón del departamento de a lado, con la espalda recargada en la pared y sosteniendo entre sus manos una taza con café.

– Yo… necesitaba un poco de aire– respondió él, un poco ausente.

Estuvieron largos minutos así, contemplando las luces de la ciudad y disfrutando el frío de la noche. Natasha mantenía una expresión neutra, casi tranquila, y aun así había algo de tensión en su rostro.

– Preocupaste a todos– dijo finalmente en un susurro, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recargada en la pared–. Tony iba a volverse loco.

– Tony está loco– respondió intentando aliviar la tensión entre ambos. Sabía que la pelirroja estaba furiosa con él. Por lo que sabía, si no tuviera un Hulk viviendo dentro de él, ella ya lo habría golpeado. Aun después de todo lo que había pasado no entendía por qué a ella le importaba lo que el decidiera hacer con su vida. Mejor dicho, no entendía a nadie que se preocupara genuinamente por él. Pero ella, que había demostrado que las emociones era mejor guardarlas en un cofre con llave... ¿Por qué ella se preocupaba por él?

– Se necesita ser uno para reconocer a otro, Bruce– abrió los ojos y le sonrió levemente.

Tal vez todos estaban un poco locos.

* * *

Clint se quedó en el departamento mientras Natasha regresaba por un rato a la torre. Todos habían recurrido a ocupar una de las dos salas auxiliares, en vista de que la principal tenía un enorme agujero en el suelo y ahora carecía de cristales. Steve estaba en la cocina, ayudando a Pepper a preparar el desayuno, Thor estaba acurrucado en el sillón con una cobija roja cubriéndolo hasta la frente y Tony estaba sentado en la alfombra del salón, observando dormir a Nashira en el sillón individual, desde lejos.

– Pensé que tus cristales eran a prueba de balas– dijo la espía lo suficientemente alto para que el millonario la escuchara, pero lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a Thor y mantener su conversación en privado.

– Roja– respondió, sin retirar la vista de su pequeña, quien tenía la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos– .Las primeras no eran balas, fue un golpe de sonido– mantuvo el mismo volumen de voz que la pelirroja– .Lo examiné cuando regresé a casa.

El ingeniero ahogó un fuerte estornudo en uno de los cojines para no despertar a nadie. Su nariz y sus ojos estaban tan rojos como los de su hija.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – añadió la rusa, preocupada.

– Sé lo que estás pensando, Tasha, y no, no la contagié. No sabemos que tiene pero desde la noche no había parado de llorar y no ha querido comer. Se quedó dormida hace unas horas y JARVIS le ha hecho escaneos– agregó el castaño, con el cansancio tatuado en el rostro y la voz ronca–. No está enferma, pero está empezando a deshidratarse. Pep ha tratado de todo y yo no pude ayudarle en toda la noche porque entonces sí se podía enfermar.

– El desayuno está listo– dijo Steve en su volumen normal de voz, olvidando por completo que Nashira y Thor tomaban la siesta en la sala.

La pequeña abrió perezosamente sus ojos y antes de poder despertar completamente, Natasha la alzó en sus brazos meciéndola.

– Oye, Capipaleta, ten más cuidado–reprochó el millonario en un susurro molesto.

– Lo siento– respondió el rubio, con una mueca de vergüenza.

Finalmente Nashira estalló en llanto en brazos de Natasha. Para la espía era relativamente sencillo calmar a la bebé meciéndola y susurrando cosas sin sentido, pero esta vez parecía más irritada.

Tony envió una mirada casi venenosa a Steve. No sólo por haber despertado a su hija (que ya era suficiente), sino porque todavía tenía presente la discusión que había tenido con el rubio respecto a Bruce. Quizá a final de cuentas el científico había tenido un poco de razón en querer apartarse; muy aparte de su propia autoestima, estaba también el estigma de sus compañeros. Tal vez Clint y Natasha entendían un poco mejor la situación con todo lo que habían visto en sus vidas. Thor… era un dios que venía de un mundo en el que seguramente había cosas peores que un Hulk. Pero Rogers irradiaba protección por cada poro y aunque Tony intentaba entender su postura, estaba convencido de que el problema del soldado era que en realidad no conocía a Bruce como él.

Steve le devolvió la mirada intensamente, intentando descifrar su molestia en su totalidad. Tony negó con la cabeza mientras Natasha intentaba en vano reconfortar a su pequeña. Un poco impotente porque no podía cargarla él sin riesgo a contagiarla con un resfriado que era lo que menos necesitaba ahora su niña.

– ¿Puedo intentarlo?– preguntó de pronto Steve, mirando ahora a la molesta bebé en brazos de la espía. Natasha miró a Tony buscando aprobación.

Tony se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Steve lo tomó como un permiso y tomó a Nashira en brazos. Pero la pequeña comenzó a retorcerse más y su llanto ya era de enojo. El ingeniero iba a protestar en medio de otro estornudo, y afortunadamente Pepper hizo su aparición. No necesitó escuchar nada, ella corrió a coger a su hija en brazos hasta que Nashira se tranquilizó poco a poco. Pronto estaba dormida de nuevo gracias al cansancio.

– Tenemos que hacer algo, Tony– musitó Pepper con el mismo evidente cansancio–. Tal vez esté enferma de verdad.

Tony se limpió la nariz, pero asintió preocupado.

– A veces, la mejor medicina es un ser querido– se escuchó la voz soñolienta de Thor, un poco amortiguada por la cobija roja.

Todos los presentes parpadearon ante esa declaración, sin saber entender el anacrónico comentario de Thor. Entonces Pepper y Tony compartieron una mirada de comprensión, pero pronto fue de tristeza, porque ambos comprendían que Nashira, por ahora, no tenía a tío Bruce.


	10. Cada pequeño paso

–Sabes que si tienes tu brazo ahí te lo va a arrancar, Tony– dijo Bruce, observando el diseño de la nueva armadura de Stark.

–Bien pensado, grandote–respondió el millonario– ¿Controlado internamente, entonces? Si me arrancas un brazo puedo tener otro de repuesto– agregó modificando el ensamble del brazo metálico y se lo mostró– ¡Y mira! ¡Sin sangre!

Banner miró de mala gana la pantalla holográfica que tenía enfrente, donde se encontraba un muy resfriado Stark.

– ¿Es enserio, Tones?

– Lo siento. Mi error.

– Sé que quieres que regrese a la torre, pero no sabía que tenías tanta prisa. No tenías esto ayer–. El semblante del ingeniero cambió a uno un poco más serio. El físico guardó silencio por un momento– Tony, ¿qué sucede?

Tony cambió su mirada a otra pantalla y transmitió la información de ésta a una de las pantallas de Bruce, quien le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de atreverse a echarle un vistazo. Frente a sus ojos se encontraban los resultados del último escáner hecho a Nashira, y arrugó la frente ante ellos. La pequeña empezaba a estar peligrosamente deshidratada y tenía fiebre, su corazón bombeaba su sangre con más rapidez.

– ¿Pero qué…?

–No ha querido comer ni beber nada desde que te fuiste y lloró toda la noche. Creí que no querrías volver a pisar la torre hasta que tuviéramos "el plan de respaldo"– guardó silencio un momento ante el gesto de incredulidad de su amigo.

–Aún no puedo regresar a vivir a la torre…

–Y no te estoy pidiendo que regreses todavía, te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a no tener que llevarla a rehidratarla a un hospital. Bruce… es muy pequeña todavía.

Banner lo sopesó unos momentos. Por un lado no se sentía digno de sostenerla en sus brazos de nuevo, pero no quería que acabara en un hospital con sondas intravenosas para evitar que muriera por la falta de agua. Parte de él dudaba que ella estuviera de ese modo debido a su ausencia.

¿Cómo puedes querer a un monstruo, pequeña?, pensó.

–Te veo en unos minutos– concluyó finalmente.

* * *

Para él era demasiado extraño pisar la torre después de los eventos ocurridos. Suspiró antes de presionar el botón del elevador e ingresar a él.

–El señor Stark y la señorita Pepper lo esperan en el piso veintitrés, Dr. Banner– resonó levemente la voz de JARVIS en el pequeño espacio.

–Gracias, J– musitó Bruce metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, nervioso. Se moría por ver a la pequeña de nuevo, pero estaba terriblemente asustado, además de estar apenado con Pepper.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejaron ver a la pequeña familia. Pepper tenía en sus brazos a Nashira, quien se encontraba exhausta. Tony quería acercarse a él, pero había tomado sus precauciones al no tocar a Pepper para no llenarla de virus con el fin de no contagiar a su pequeña princesa, y no iba a arriesgarse con su mejor amigo, así que optó por sonreírle. Pepper hizo lo mismo cuando lo vio. Natasha se encontraba leyendo en un sillón pegado al ventanal, pero alzó brevemente la mirada cuando llegó.

–Despierta, cariño– dijo Pepper con suavidad, acariciando el pelo rizado de su hija, quien abrió con pereza los ojos.

Bruce se acercó lentamente, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Nashira abrió bien los ojos y extendió los brazos hacia su tío.

–Bus– balbuceó, rompiendo en un llanto sin lágrimas, pues su cuerpo parecía incapaz de producir más líquidos.

El Físico no pudo resistirse más cuando Pepper la extendió hacia su cuerpo y la tomó en sus brazos, colocando una mano en su diminuta espalda mientras Nash rodeaba su cuello con poca fuerza con sus bracitos, balbuceando repetidamente su nombre entre sollozos, como si quisiera reprocharle el haberse ido. Bruce sentía perfectamente el nudo en su garganta y hundió su nariz en el cabello con aroma a fresas de la pequeña. Sus ojos se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas, y trató en vano de contenerlas.

–Yo también te extrañe, Nash… – dijo, pero su voz se rompió a la mitad de la frase.

Pepper abrazó a Bruce, envolviéndolo a él y a su hija en el proceso. Tony le colocó una mano en el hombro opuesto al que se encontraba su pequeña. Natasha, que se encontraba observando desde una distancia prudente, se acercó a ellos cuando escuchó la voz herida del Físico y lo abrazó desde la espalda, creando entre ella y Pepper un "emparedado de Bruce".

–Nerd– susurró suavemente.

* * *

Había pasado media hora hasta que Nashira se calmó en los brazos de su tío. Ahora succionaba leche de una botella, bastante agotada. Bruce había disuelto un medicamento leve para la fiebre en el líquido y observaba los labios secos de su pequeña, esperando a que su calor corporal disminuyera y dejara de temblar levemente.

–Ella te extrañó– susurró Natasha, quien estaba detrás del científico, recargada en el respaldo del sillón con los brazos cruzados. Pasó sus delgados dedos por el rostro de su "sobrina" para retirarle un mechón de pelo de la cara. Los ojos azules de la pequeña se posaron en los de ella mientras continuaba comiendo.

–Sabes que ella se pondría así si le faltaras tú– replicó, un poco ausente.

–Vamos, Bruce, te adora– obvió ella, sin despegar la vista de la pequeña.

–Ella no debería apegarse tanto a mí… –respondió, con una sonrisa triste.

–Vamos Doc, nadie se le va a acercar si la cuidas tú.

En dos días Nashira estaba como si no hubiese pasado nada… excepto que ahora no despegaba la vista de su tío y se angustiaba con su ausencia. Para intentar calmarla, Bruce era el que se encargaba de cuidarla en una sala que carecía de ventanas, acompañado de Pepper. Tony, mientras tanto, trabajaba en la armadura para contener a Hulk en caso de emergencia, aunque en realidad era más para mantener tranquilo a su amigo. Una de esas tardes, ocurrió algo de lo que Bruce y Tony se habían olvidado por completo.

Banner estaba sentado en el sillón, observando a Nashira jugar con múltiples pelotas de colores. La niña estaba gateando para acercarse a una brillante pelota púrpura cuando ésta se movió sola, para disgusto de ella. Nashira arrugó la frente y se volvió a acercar, pero la pelota se movió una segunda vez, esta ocasión hacia ella, por lo que sonrió y se sentó con su juguete en las manos.

–¿J..?– preguntó, un poco exaltado.

–¿Sí, Dr. Banner?

–¿Cuál es la actividad magnética alrededor de Nashira?

La pequeña, al escuchar su nombre giró la cabeza hacia Bruce, mordisqueando con las encías la pelota.

– Mis sensores no detectan ningún cambio en la energía de la habitación Dr. Banner, sin embargo parece que hubo un cambio en la gravedad de los objetos.

–Ven aquí, cariño– alzó a la pequeña y se fue inmediatamente al laboratorio donde estaba Tony.

El ingeniero estaba bastante distraído viendo las pantallas y reajustando la cápsula interior del traje cuando su hermano de ciencia entró a la habitación.

– ¿Tony? Creo que necesitamos hablar.

– ¡Brucie!– exclamó el aludido acercándose a él, ignorando por completo el tono de su voz y extendiendo los brazos hacia su pequeña. Al menos ya no tenía gripa–. Hola, princesa– arrulló dándole un pequeño beso a su hija en la mejilla, abrazándola. Luego habló sin mirar a Bruce– ¿Decías?

– ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Nashira iba a ser "especial"?– respondió Bruce intentando obtener la atención de Stark, pues cuando éste veía a su niña era casi imposible.

–Ah, si– contestó, cargando con un brazo a su princesa y tocando su pecho, donde brillaba a través de la ropa un círculo azul– ¿Qué con eso?

–Creo que acabamos de averiguarlo. Movió involuntariamente una pelota e inmediatamente después lo hizo conscientemente… – su mirada se desvió a la brillante luz azul que el Ingeniero portaba en el pecho – Tones, ¿qué demonios es eso?

–No creí que pasaría tan rápido– contestó con sinceridad– y tampoco que pudiese aprenderlo de esa manera… supongo que no es la única sorpresa que nos tienes, ¿eh pequeña? Y eh… es un… juguete, que hice por curiosidad.

– ¿Curiosidad?– inquirió el Físico.

– Sip, verás… –se sonrojó levemente–, quería saber qué haría si lo tuviera aún conmigo, entonces quise experimentar–. Nashira ponía su diminuta mano en el falso reactor con curiosidad. Bruce dejó escapar una breve risa– ¿Qué?

– ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que eras muchas cosas menos "nostálgico"?

– Oye, me casé y era un playboy… y ahora tengo una esposa y una hermosa pequeña princesa–. Le dio a su niña un beso en la nariz, pero después se dio cuenta que ella tenía el reactor falso en ambas manos, despegado de su pecho pero debajo de su ropa.

– Bueno, pues tu pequeña princesa ya te habría matado– señaló Bruce, riendo un poco por la curiosidad de Nashira, quien jaló el reactor y se lo enseñó.

–Bueno, ese es un sonido que extrañaba.

Dentro del siguiente mes Nashira empezó a formar pequeñas frases y a reírse cuando movía las cosas del laboratorio de su padre justo en el momento en el que él las iba a agarrar, por lo que se turnaban para cuidarla mientras trabajaban. Ponía especial atención cuando escuchaba la palabra Hulk porque inmediatamente la relacionaba al color verde y miraba a su "tío", y entonces fue momento de ponerle nombre a la armadura y al sistema de envío de partes para poder ser más discretos frente a ella.

Uno de esos días mientras el Dr. Banner trabajaba en el laboratorio, Tony se encontraba con su pequeña recostado sobre un gran almohadón en el cuarto viendo películas animadas; la pequeña Nashira poco a poco se fue quedando dormida pues esa actividad se había cruzado con su hora de la siesta. Tony acarició la cabeza de su hija con delicadeza y ternura mientras él le prestaba atención a la película pues sabía que la pequeña terminaría por preguntarle cosas cuando despertara; en eso se percató de que uno de los personajes era un juguete que pensaba que era un astronauta, le decían "Buzz" y su traje espacial se parecía a la armadura, siguió prestando atención y encontró más y más similitudes.

–Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Una película me roba también mi diseño– dijo para sí esbozando una sonrisa cuando de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como si se hubiera revelado ante el un gran secreto.

–Jarvis– dijo sin dejar de mirar al vacío.

– ¿Sí, señor?– le respondió la IA al momento

– Renombra todo los archivos del proyecto "Contención".

– ¿Qué nuevo nombre asigno Sr. Stark?

– HULKBUSTER.

* * *

Pasaron dos años y mientras los vengadores salían esporádicamente a combatir el crimen, Nashira cumplió los tres años. Desde su nacimiento nunca la dejaban completamente sola, sobre todo desde el incidente con Ross (del cual, jamás pudieron comprobar su participación). Una de esas tardes, Natasha y Steve fueron los únicos que se quedaron en la torre junto con Pepper.

–Cariño, ¿puedes quedarte con Steve y Natasha en lo que mamá prepara tu comida?

–Pero el abuelito Steve es aburrido– contestó la niña, haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos. En definitiva no se acostumbraba a la forma disciplinada que Rogers usaba al cuidarla. Y no es que la tratara como militar, pero insistía en que usara los objetos "de forma correcta" y ciertamente la detenía en sus travesuras. El rubio suspiró pesadamente.

– Está bien Pepper, yo me encargaré de la cena– contestó el soldado. Tal vez había sido un poquito sobreprotector con ella y por eso estaba abrumada por sus cuidados, pero parecía ser mucho más dócil con sus padres y con Natasha y Bruce. Se fue sin decir nada más rumbo a la cocina.

–Nashira, eso no estuvo bien, cariño– comentó Pepper una vez que estuvieron las tres solas.

–Pero mami… ¡el abuelito sólo quiere poner caricaturas y luego no quiere jugar conmigo y tía Tasha!

Y en cierto modo era verdad. Steve podía consolar niños que se sentían solos, hacer reír a bebés y hacerlos sentir cómodos, pero ¿divertir a una pequeña y muy inteligente Stark? Era una misión imposible. Podía jugar a las escondidas con Nashira y Natasha, pero usualmente cuando él era quien debía encontrarlas, se escondían demasiado bien. Alguna vez las encontró después de horas, sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo cupcakes porque se "habían aburrido de esperar a que las encontrara", por lo que prefería no perder a la pequeña para encontrarla pasada la hora de la cena. ¿Jugar a atraparla? Ni soñarlo, la última vez flotó hasta el techo y Steve había terminado por romper el piso por saltar hasta ella y caer. Entonces sí, prefería ser un "abuelito" aburrido y conservar el mobiliario de la torre.

A la hora de la cena (que por cierto era de las pocas cosas que le gustaban de Rogers) y cuando Nashira terminó de comer, dio un suave bostezo.

–Tengo arenita en los ojos– dijo Nash mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus puñitos. Pepper río por un momento.

–Amor, no es arenita, es sueño– intentó no reírse más pero era imposible.

–No mami, es arenita. Quítamela.

Esta vez fue Natasha la que dejó salir una pequeña risa. Era verdaderamente difícil permanecer seria alrededor de Nashira, pues desde que aprendió a hablar, era una adorable ocurrencia tras otra. Amaba su inocencia y su espontaneidad, y por supuesto, ser la tía preferida… por no decir que era la única tía. Aunque era evidente que ella y Bruce seguían siendo los preferidos sobre todos los vengadores. Era como si hubiese elegido a las personas más heridas y se dedicara a sacarles sonrisas por montones.

–Ven, cariño, vamos a quitarte la arenita– dijo la rusa, cargándola mientras intentaba no reírse, aunque con una sincera sonrisa.

–Tía Tasha– habló la pequeña mientras rodeaba el cuello de Natasha con sus brazos– ¿Por qué vamos a mi cuarto?

–Vamos a quitarte la "arenita" de los ojos, pero en tu cama, arañita.

–Pero yo no tengo sueño– repitió la pequeña.

–No vamos a dormir, vamos a ver un ratito la televisión, ¿está bien?– los ojos de Nashira se hicieron ligeramente más grandes… lo más que se lo permitía el sueño.

– ¡Si!– respondió, emocionada. Contrario a lo que podría esperarse, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viendo películas animadas y documentales, más que caricaturas.

Natasha recostó a la pequeña y la cubrió con las cobijas, apagó la luz y se sentó a su lado. La habitación no quedó totalmente a oscuras por el móvil gigante del techo, que era parecido al primero que le había armado Banner, con excepción de que éste era mucho más grande y representaba los planetas y su rotación, con una loca y obsesiva exactitud. Éste era otro regalo por parte de él, cuando descubrió que la pequeña tenía especial fascinación por las estrellas y los planetas.

Nashira se rehusaba a dormirse, alegando que aún tenía arena en los ojos, pero la espía pasó repetidamente el dorso de su mano desde su frente hasta la nariz de la pequeña, quien terminó por quedarse dormida inmediatamente. Natasha le dio un beso en la frente antes de retirarse.

A la mañana siguiente la pequeña se sentía ligeramente traicionada por su única tía, pero lo olvidó por completo cuando el equipo llegó al salón, sucios y un poco heridos, pero completos.

– ¡Papi!– exclamó corriendo a los brazos de Stark, quien la estrechó contra su pecho, llenando de besos su cabeza.

– ¡Hola, cariño! ¿Te portaste bien en mi ausencia?– dijo él, bastante feliz de volver a ver a su pequeña.

– Le dijo a Steve "aburrido"– explicó Pepper, dándole una mirada seria a su pequeña, para darle a entender que realmente estuvo mal.

– ¡Bien hecho, pequeña!– sonrió a su hija.

– ¡Tony!

– ¿Qué? Vamos Pep, Steve es al menos un poquito aburrido– padre e hija la miraban "inocentemente". Bruce carraspeó un poco para aliviar la tensión.

– ¿Y no hay un abrazo para mí?– dijo, intentando desviar la atención de la pequeña.

– ¡Tío Brucie!–. Nashira saltó desde los brazos de su padre hasta los del Físico, estrechándolo todo lo que sus extremidades le permitían. Él puso su mejilla en la frente de la niña y esta arrugó la frente–. Tu barba me pica– dijo en un puchero. Banner no pudo evitar reírse y frotar más su barba contra la piel de la niña, quien eventualmente se unió a sus risas aunque intentando alejar su mejilla de él.

–Muy bien, ahora es mía – Natasha le quitó estratégicamente la pequeña a Bruce, intentando alejar a ambos de la pequeña discusión del matrimonio. A pesar de que ya no le temía a Hulk, no le agradaba ver incómodo a Banner.

–Vamos Natasha, tú la cuidaste todo el fin de semana– replicó a la asesina cuando salió tras ellas.

–Y… ahí va mi hija– Pepper miró a Tony con desaprobación– ¿Qué?

* * *

Aunque las "peleas" entre el matrimonio eran bastante leves y en realidad ni siquiera calificaban como algo serio, ni a Natasha ni a Bruce les complacía que Nashira estuviera en medio, por lo que arroparon a la pequeña y salieron los tres de la torre. La niña iba felizmente pateando las piedritas que se encontraron rumbo al parque. Justo cuando iban llegando, Bruce le susurró al oído.

–Recuerda, cariño, nada de...

–Magia, si tío Brucie– interrumpió ella alegremente– Sólo en casa.

Y la verdad era que no tenían un nombre para los poderes de Nashira. No se explicaban todavía cómo era que podía mover los objetos sin alterar su campo magnético, pero sabían que cuando se enfadaba o se asustaba su poder a veces era involuntario. A pesar de ser demasiado inteligente (como su padre) no sabían cómo la tratarían los otros niños si se enteraban de lo que podía hacer, y más importante, no sabían a quién podrían atraer si se daba a conocer su potencial. Entonces decidieron esperar a que la pequeña fuese un poco mayor para convivir con otros niños sin supervisión. El parque era otra cosa, y era la razón por la que la niña adoraba salir. Adoraba corretear con los niños que se le acercaban y subirse a los columpios, aunque disfrutaba por igual jugar a la pelota con Bruce y treparse a los árboles con Natasha (esto último lo hacían cuando él no estaba).

– ¿Una carrera a los columpios, arañita?– preguntó Natasha a la pequeña, quien no le contestó y salió corriendo directamente a ellos– ¡Sin trampa!

Banner las siguió a su ritmo, riendo un poco al verlas. En realidad nunca esperó ver a Romanoff de esa manera con alguien, era la persona de la que menos se lo esperaba en el grupo, pero debía admitir que para todos estar lejos de la pequeña era casi imposible. Lo que le recordaba…

–Nat, ¿te robaste a Nashira sin decirle nada a sus padres?– inquirió cuando las alcanzó.

–Bueno, si le avisas a uno de los dos no cuenta como robar, ¿o sí?

–No le dijiste a Tony–. La rusa le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa–. ¡Cielos Romanoff, va a matarme cuando volvamos!

–No si no volvemos– y usar esa combinación de palabras hizo que Nash recordara cuando Bruce se marchó, a pesar de su corta edad. Ella miró al piso con gesto ausente.

–¿El tío Brucie y la tía Tasha se quedarán por siempre con nosotros?– ambos adultos la miraron, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

–Claro que sí, cielo – respondió Natasha, con una dulzura que Bruce jamás le había escuchado. Aun así, él no supo qué contestar.

Nashira simplemente abrazó a ambos y siguió jugando.


	11. Chapter 11

Nashira recibió educación en casa desde que cumplió los cuatro años de edad. La mayor parte del tiempo sus maestros fueron su padre y su tío, pues los profesores que conseguían no podían seguir el paso al que aprendía la pequeña. No es que la quisieran tener eternamente encerrada, era exactamente lo contrario, pero Tony estaba temeroso después del ataque de Ross a la torre. Si a eso había recurrido para obtener la sangre de su mejor amigo, no quería ni imaginarse lo que haría de enterarse de los poderes de su hija.

Bruce, por su parte, creía que la razón de mantenerla encerrada tanto tiempo era porque creía que su padre pensaba que la tratarían diferente… Tony estaba empeñado en ocultar la participación de Ross "ese día".

Pasó el tiempo, y Nashira cumplió seis años. Ya tenía mucho mayor control de sus poderes y sólo se descontrolaba ligeramente cuando se asustaba o se sentía intimidada, por lo que salía de casa con mayor frecuencia y no exclusivamente en compañía de sus padres. Anteriormente los únicos que podían sacarla de la torre eran Bruce o Natasha, y únicamente avisando al matrimonio con anticipación.

Una tarde, mientras regresaba de un largo paseo en el centro de Nueva York en compañía de sus padres, ella centró su atención en un anuncio publicitario en el que se veía a una niña de cabello lacio y rubio portando un hermoso vestido de holanes color café y rosa. Su padre, como siempre, no ignoró su curiosidad.

–¿Te gusta ese vestido, cariño?– preguntó en un tono suave y amoroso.

–Es muy bonito– respondió la pequeña–, y también la foto.

La niña en el cartel estaba sentada en una silla alta y estaba rodeada de peluches, a Nashira le parecía que se divertía. Tony decidió que se lo regalaría más tarde en la semana y continuaron su paseo, pasando a comprar helado y a jugar un rato al parque antes de llegar a casa. Stark se retiró al laboratorio con Banner y Pepper se quedó en la sala leyendo mientras su pequeña niña dibujaba en la mesita de centro.

–¡Mami, mira!– dijo Nash enseñando los dientes en una inocente sonrisa y tendiendole su dibujo.

–Oh cariño, es precioso– contestó ella, dándole un beso en la frente– ¿Vamos a enseñarselo a papá?

En el dibujo Nashira estaba dibujada como en el cartel que había visto en la tarde, vestido y juguetes incluidos. No era sorpresa para su madre ver un dibujo de mejor calidad que alguien de su edad por parte de su niña, aunque distaba mucho de ser perfecto, pues desde que agarró por primera vez un lápiz de color, estaba claro que tenía una fascinación por éstos.

–Papá, ¿me veo bonita?– preguntó cuándo llegó de la mano de su madre al laboratorio donde estaba trabajando su papá y su tío, enseñando su dibujo con la otra mano.

– Tú eres la niña más bonita, cielo– la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla que le hizo cosquillas a Nashira.

– ¿Y mamá?

– Bueno cariño, mamá es la mujer más hermosa– contestó el ingeniero, dando un breve beso a los labios de su esposa, quien había visto desfilar una buena cantidad de mujeres por la cama de Tony (incluso mandar a limpiar la ropa de ellas), aunque éste lo decía enserio. Bruce observaba la escena con una sonrisa– ¿Aunque sabes? Ahora quiero que seas tú quien aparezca en fotos bonitas, ¿qué te parece?

Y es que al ver el dibujo de su hija, ahora sentía más ganas de presumirla. Además, tenía un amigo fotógrafo y podía ser una buena oportunidad de introducirla con un grupo pequeño de niños. Los ojos brillosos de Nashira fueron respuesta más que suficiente para él.

–¿Tony? ¿Estás seguro?– preguntó un preocupado Bruce.

–¡Claro que sí, Brucie! Ella será la niña más bonita que aparezca en esas fotos.

El día siguiente la llevó al estudio de un amigo suyo, quien se dedicaba precisamente a la fotografía y trabajaba tanto con público infantil como con adultos. Tony le conoció por una conferencia de prensa. Por supuesto que no iba a dejar a su princesa al cuidado de nadie en quien no confiara.

–¡Chad!– saludó alegremente al llegar al estudio.

–¡Tony! Hace mucho no te veía, amigo. Y ésta debe ser tu pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas, linda?– preguntó en tono amable, claramente acostumbrado a trabajar con niños.

–Nashira– respondió la pequeña, segura de sí.

–Bueno Nashira, mi nombre es Chad y yo seré tu fotógrafo, ¿quieres conocer el lugar?

* * *

La pequeña estaba fascinada con el set que, a su parecer, era mucho más espectacular que el que había visto en el cartel durante su paseo. Era como tener un jardín de fantasía en una habitación, pues se las habían arreglado para poner pasto en una pequeña área, una hermosa fuente de piedra y muchas flores esparcidas estéticamente por todo el set. En realidad, todo se debía a que Chad había preguntado a su padre qué tipo de cosas le gustaban (estaba entre este escenario de cuento de hadas o una habitación con estrellas), por lo que era una especie de regalo de bienvenida.

Por más que Nashira hubiera amado el set de peluches, se deleitó totalmente con el aroma de las gardenias y el sonido del agua. Tuvo la tentación de ir a meter la nariz para aspirar directamente el aroma. Su padre la observaba con alegría mientras ella tocaba sutilmente los pétalos de las flores.

–Bueno, la dejo totalmente a tu cuidado. Y recuerda que debes mantener el secreto– añadió en un tono más bajo.

–Tranquilo Stark, si llegara a pasar algo ya nos las arreglaremos.

El millonario le dedicó una sonrisa y se retiró del lugar para dejarlos trabajar. Chad se acercó alegremente a la niña mientras ésta jugaba con la fuente.

–Y bien Nashira, ¿quieres ir a probarte tu vestuario?

* * *

Una mujer la había acompañado a los vestidores para ayudarla a ponerse el vaporoso vestido blanco que ahora usaba. Llevaba una corona de flores en el cabello y con el conjunto completo, parecía o una princesa del bosque o un hada. Tal vez ambas.

Mientras le tomaban las fotografías escuchaba leves murmullos y algunas risas de niños y niñas, suponía que llegaban desde la sala de maquillaje. Quitando eso de lado, en realidad se estaba divirtiendo mucho o más de lo que había pensado. De hecho, Chad era el tipo de fotógrafo que creía que las imágenes salían mejor si las reacciones eran genuinas, razón por la cual trabajaba a menudo con infantes.

–Hemos terminado por hoy, Nash. ¿Quieres ir a conocer a los demás niños mientras viene tu papá por ti? No debería tardar mucho.

–Claro– respondió.

Chad la llevó de la mano hasta la sala de maquillaje, donde había una gran cantidad de espejos y una mujer que estaba arreglando a una de las niñas.

–¡Hola chicos! Ella es Nashira, y se nos unirá a partir de ahora en nuestras sesiones. Espero que la traten bien y que puedan ser amigos con ella–. Nashira lo soltó y se dirigió al centro del salón mientras varios la saludaban y le decían sus nombres–. Ahora… ¿Annie? Creo que es tu turno.

Chad se marchó con Annie hacia el set, que ahora tenía como temática la ciudad. Nashira se sentó en una silla frente a un espejo, pero sin darle la espalda a los niños.

–Así que– empezó una niña de cabello rubio peinado en hermosos rizos, más o menos de siete años de edad– ¿Nashira? ¿No es un nombre extraño?

–No creo que sea extraño…– contestó ella, sin pasar por alto la inconformidad que se respiraba en la habitación.

–¿Y cómo te dicen? ¿Ash?– se unió a la rubia otra pequeña de cabello pelirrojo.

–¿Y por qué prepararon un set sólo para ti?– volvió a hablar la rubia– Annie debería haber empezado hace media hora.

Nashira miraba hacia sus costados, pero se encontró con caras de inconformidad y la misma pregunta escrita en la cara de todos los niños.

–Yo… yo no lo sé. No sabía que cambiarían el set…

–¿Por qué tienes los ojos azules si tienes el cabello negro?–preguntó alguien más.

Intentó mantenerse fuerte, pero la verdad era que se le estaban humedeciendo los ojos y estaba asustada. Jamás se había enfrentado a nadie que no fuera amable, y se sentía aturdida bajo tantas miradas. Los objetos de los estantes se movieron ligeramente, todos al mismo tiempo.

La niña rubia gritó, y pronto los demás niños se le unieron. Todos los pequeños salieron corriendo gritando el nombre del camarógrafo mientras Nashira se quedaba en su asiento, con los ojos húmedos. Todos menos uno.

–¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Fuiste tú?– un pequeño niño de ojos verdes, tez morena clara y cabello negro rizado se acercó a ella, con las manos en puñitos y bastante emocionado. Nashira lo observó brevemente y le regaló una tímida sonrisa, aún con lágrimas sin derramar.

–Es un secreto– respondió, bajando de su asiento–, papá dice que no debo hacerlo frente a nadie añadió bajando la mirada con un poco de tristeza.

–¿Por qué?– inquirió el niño con inocente curiosidad.

La pequeña simplemente miró hacia donde se habían ido los demás.

–Oh... Pero se ve divertido. Sería súper genial tener poderes– dijo él un poco ausente. Se acercó un poquito más a la niña y le extendió torpemente su mano–. Me llamo Adam. Prometo no decirle a nadie.

–Nashira...– dijo ella tomando suavemente la mano del niño y le dio un suave apretón–. Gracias– se secó los ojos y le sonrió, esta vez más genuinamente.

–¿Que está pasando?– entró Chad, con todos los niños detrás de él.

–Es la niña rara– dijo la niña rubia.

–Movió todas las cosas sin tocarlas– contestó otra, de melena pelirroja.

–Niñas, niñas, ella no es rara– replicó el camarógrafo, bastante nervioso–. Es imposible que ella haya hecho eso, ¿no creen?

–Tembló– musitó Adam, colocándose frente a Nashira.

–No es cierto–contestó nuevamente la pequeña rubia.

–Es cierto, Melanie, ¡ella ni siquiera se movió!–replicó el pequeño.

Todos los niños se quedaron callados y voltearon a ver al camarógrafo.

–Bueno, la verdad es que en el set se sintió un leve temblor–mintió–. Y niños, no quiero que vuelvan a decirle rara o cualquier cosa similar a Nashira, ¿de acuerdo? Es su primer día, todos ustedes fueron nuevos alguna vez. Le deben una disculpa.

–Pero…

–Melanie… – la rubia suspiró pesadamente y se acercó recelosa a Nashira.

–Lo siento– musitó, sin verdaderamente sentirlo. Chad simplemente suspiró.

–¿Adam? ¿Quieres acompañar a Nashira a la sala de juegos mientras llega su padre? Te avisaré si llega tu turno.

–Claro– respondió el pequeño, mirando a la niña.

* * *

–¡Tony!–. Chad interrumpió la sesión en la que estaba al ver llegar al billonario, por lo que la niña que se encontraba en el set hizo una mueca de cansancio.

–Vamos, ¿cuándo vas a publicar a mi princesa?–. Tony estiraba su mano para estrechar la de su amigo

–Pronto. Tu hija es muy fotogénica y el estar ante la cámara es muy natural para ella, así que la traerás muy seguido–. Tony lucía bastante feliz con la noticia. El fotógrafo le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amigo pero su expresión cambió un poco al mirarlo a los ojos– ¿Tony? Necesito hablar contigo de algo… a solas.

–¿Ocurrió algo?– el ingeniero lo miró bastante preocupado, pero intentando mantener la calma.

–¡Oye, princesa! ¿Podrías ir a la sala con los demás niños? Hemos terminado por hoy, así que relájate un rato– le dijo Chad a la pequeña modelo, ella obedeció sin chistar.

Cuando ambos quedaron solos, su semblante se volvió serio.

–Tony, tu hija tuvo un pequeño problema con los demás niños, creo que las niñas la alteraron un poco y hubo un ligero "incidente" con sus poderes…–. El ingeniero miró a su alrededor intentando mantenerse más calmado; sabía que su hija podría tener problemas al interactuar con otros niños pero no pensó que pasaría en el primer día.

–Tal vez fue mala idea traerla…

– ¡No! ¡No, Tony! No tomes medidas drásticas. Quieras o no tu hija va a crecer y querrá conocer el mundo, interactuar. Sí, fue difícil su primer intento pero progresó magníficamente, al punto de que en estos momentos está en el salón jugando con Adam.

–¿Adam? ¿Quién es Adam?–. Tony frunció el ceño, ligeramente celoso, dejando de lado un poco el hecho del incidente con Nashira. Chad dejó salir una ligera risa, por lo cual el ingeniero dejo salir un pequeño bufido.

–Vamos Tony, tendré sesiones especiales con ella para que no tenga problemas con los demás. ¡No seas duro con el chico! A ella parece agradarle.

–Sí, ya veremos si a mí me agrada– musitó– ¿Dónde dices que están?

Chad suspiró.

–Ven, acompáñame.

Tony abrió la puerta de la sala de juegos, sólo para encontrar a su pequeña jugando a huir del pequeño de piel aceitunada. En realidad, nunca había visto a su hija divertirse tanto. Le costaba admitirlo, pero sus celos se habían esfumado en cuanto vio a Adam. De todas formas, ¿Quién era él para decirle a su única niña que no podía hacer amigos?

–Cielo, es hora de volver a casa– dijo el castaño.

–Aw, ¡pero papá!– la pequeña hizo un puchero, pero no se percató de que Adam tenía la boca en una perfecta "o", enteramente sorprendido.

–¡Usted es Tony Stark!– para este punto, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pero eso lo hacía ver más adorable. El ingeniero en realidad estaba sorprendido porque había dicho su nombre real y no su alias.

–Y tú debes ser Adam– le contestó con una sonrisa–. Chad me dijo que ayudaste a mi pequeña cuando la molestaron, así que déjame darte las gracias por eso–. Tony le había extendido la mano al pequeño y éste la estrechó dejando ver aún más su emoción, con un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes.

El billonario le dio una pequeña palmadita en la cabeza al niño y después se acuclilló a la altura de su hija.

–Bueno, princesa, es hora de irnos porque se hace tarde y tu madre nos espera para cenar.

Nashira se había movido ya del sitio en el que hace unos momentos se encontraba, situándose ahora junto a su padre.

– ¿Puedo venir mañana a jugar con Adam?– le preguntó tímidamente, a lo cual éste giró el rostro para mirar al fotógrafo.

–Te avisaré cuando Adam tenga una sesión para que vengas y ambos puedan jugar– respondió a la pequeña Nashira con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Entonces para la pequeña fue mucho más fácil abandonar el estudio con la promesa de volver a ver a su primer amigo en la vida. Chad y Adam los acompañaron al umbral de éste cuando un carro muy lujoso aparco enfrente del lugar y un hombre con lentes negros y traje bajó del mismo. Cuando vio a Tony, su semblante mostraba un poco de nerviosismo. Adam se acercó corriendo felizmente a él mientras Chad los veía desde la entrada.

– ¡Papá! ¡El señor Stark y su hija están aquí!– dijo alegremente a su padre, jalándolo suavemente de la manga del saco.

– ¿Anthony?

– ¡Theodore!– se acercó al ingeniero al recién llegado, tomándolo del brazo y dando una amigable palmada en su hombro.

Ambos niños los miraban confundidos.

– ¿Se conocen?– preguntó Nashira.

– Sí, cielo. Verás, él es Theodore Wyatt, fue compañero mío un tiempo en la universidad.

– Hasta que tu padre se hartó de estudiar y pasó a dirigir la industria de tu abuelo directamente– continuó el otro, aún un poco nervioso.

– Sí… bueno, yo podría haber dado clases.

Wyatt rió levemente.

– ¿Adam? Espero que hayas sido amable con la pequeña.

– Ah, no te preocupes por eso, tu hijo defendió a Nashira el día de hoy–respondió Tony, acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de su niña.

– Me alegra escucharlo. Bueno, no los entretenemos más, Tony. Espero verte de nuevo.

Y después de eso, procedió a retirarse con su pequeño.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando estuvieron solos, Tony se acuclilló a la altura de Nashira sin rastro de enojo pero con la preocupación escrita en el rostro. Colocó sus manos en los bracitos de su niña sin presionarlos.

–Princesa, Chad me dijo que tuviste problemas con los demás niños.

–Yo… yo no hice nada…– la pequeña bajó la cabeza, movimiento que le recordó dolorosamente al ingeniero a cuando Bruce se intimidaba, por lo cual regresó la cabeza de su pequeña a su posición normal, levantándola ligeramente por la barbilla para que así lo viera a los ojos

–La gente no siempre es amable, Nashira, pero tú debes ser mejor que ellos y por eso no debes dejar que te provoquen–. Nashira no decía nada a su padre, solamente se limitaba a mirarlo a los ojos, ligeramente triste por el aparente regaño–. Nunca uses tus poderes a menos que estés en peligro, ¿sí?– en ese momento la pequeña sabía que su padre estaba completamente al tanto de lo que había ocurrido, incluyendo lo del "temblor". Asintió con suavidad, intentando a toda costa no mirar a los ojos castaños del billonario.

–¿Quisieras que fuera normal?– balbuceó casi inaudiblemente, con los ojos mirando hacia el suelo, ya húmedos. La verdad era que esa pregunta se la hacía con demasiada frecuencia.

Y eso fue suficiente para romper el corazón de Tony en muchos pedacitos.

El castaño abrazó con fuerza a su hija y le acarició amorosamente el pelo, mientras intentaba que se fuera el nudo que se formó en su garganta. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar algún día que pensó deshacerse de ella porque creyó que era peligrosa? ¿Cómo le diría que después la amó y le restó importancia?

La respuesta era simple: no lo haría.

–Cielo, tú eres perfecta, con poderes o no– respondió el ingeniero, hundiendo su nariz en sus cabellos de fresa.

– ¿Y por qué no puedo usarlos frente a los demás?– dijo en un suave murmullo, con voz rota.

–Nash, tengo que explicarte una cosa– se separó de ella ligeramente y secó las lágrimas de las mejillas de su hija–. Hay personas malas que buscan exactamente lo que tú tienes cariño: poder. Y no lo van a usar para volar y proteger gente, lo usarán para herir a los demás. La tomó por la barbilla con cariño–. Si ellos saben que tú lo tienes, te intentarán separar de nuestro lado y papá no quiere que te hagan daño, ¿está bien?

–Pero tú eres Iron Man…

–Pero no estoy siempre contigo, pequeña. Si te pasara algo y yo estuviera lejos… – su voz se rompió antes de terminar la frase. Nashira sabía que su papá no podía hacer todo, pues muchas veces llegaba con heridas a la torre.

Claro, él trataba de evitar que lo viera a toda costa, pero para su desgracia, ella había heredado su inteligencia y se percataba cuando las cosas no marchaban bien. Sabía cuándo él se sentía adolorido y lo escondía tras una sonrisa, cuando su tío Brucie se sentía mal tras un código verde, cuando su tía Tasha se sentía abrumada tras una semana entera de misiones, cuando Thor extrañaba a esa persona especial, cuando Clint se sentía sólo, cuando Steve había visto algo que le molestaba en una batalla…

–Te quiero papá–. Nashira abrazó a su padre y él la levantó del suelo, acariciando su cabeza.

– Yo te amo mi niña. Y siempre, siempre te voy a cuidar.

* * *

– ¡Abuelito! – Nashira se lanzaba a los brazos de… Nick Fury, quien la alzó en el aire antes de cargarla con un brazo.

– ¿Cómo estás pequeña? Tengo tiempo sin verte, mira cómo has crecido.

– Bien abuelito, ahora me toman fotos.

– ¿Fotos, eh? … Espera, ¿te dejaron estar sola?–. Nashira asintió con alegría–. Eso es nuevo. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

–Lady Stark está en el estudio trabajando y el amigo Tony y Bruce están en el laboratorio– comentó Thor, quien entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa y un paquete de gomitas en la mano.

–Gracias, Thor. Jarvis, ¿podrías avisarme cuando pueda ver a Stark?

–Por supuesto, señor.

–Mientras, ¿por qué no me enseñas esas fotos?

* * *

–Entonces la intimidaron– dijo el Físico mientras vertía un líquido burbujeante en un vaso de precipitado.

–Sí, eso parece. Al menos hizo un amigo y él la defendió– contestó Tony.

–Amigo– repitió Bruce y le dirigió una mirada intrigada al castaño, quien intentó ignorar la segunda intención del Físico– Niño. Estás tomándolo mejor de lo que esperaba…

– ¡Ey! ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Brucie?– interrogó un billonario bastante sonrojado.

Banner simplemente rio suavemente.

–No es nada, Tones.

–Banner… – continuó Tony, usando el mismo tono que usaba cuando su pequeña no le quería contestar algo.

Y entonces Clint se asomó por la puerta del laboratorio.

– ¿Bruce? Creo que... necesitamos que nos parches.

Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a curar las heridas de sus amigos mucho antes que Nashira naciera, a Bruce en realidad no le gustaba, pues constantemente tenía que lidiar con la sangre de sus compañeros y le parecía irresponsable que a ellos no les preocupara contaminarse. Al principio, una de las razones era que querían que se acoplara más a ellos, que dejara de encoger los hombros cuando estaban en grupo. La otra… bueno, la verdad era que Banner hacía su trabajo con destreza y delicadeza, siendo el más gentil de los doctores que cualquiera de ellos haya tenido jamás.

– ¿Nos? – preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

– Hola, Doc – dijo una despreocupada Natasha, haciéndose presente en la habitación. Banner suspiró pesadamente.

– ¿Tony? ¿podrías esperar un momento? Tal vez necesite el escritorio– dijo, acercándose a los asesinos para poderlos examinar.

–Claro, iré por jugo de arándano en lo que parchas a Legolas y Caperucita– él lo intentaba ocultar, pero la verdad era que se molestaba un poco cuando Natasha era imprudente y se lastimaba… quien por cierto le dedicó una mirada asesina ante el apodo, pero se tranquilizó cuando Tony los dejó solos.

–Clint tiene una bala en la pierna, creo que es el que tiene mayor prioridad.

–Tú tienes un corte profundo en el brazo, Nat– reclamó Barton, logrando que Natasha pusiera los ojos en blanco por frustración.

–Creo que primero sacaré esa bala, Clint. Natasha, por favor amarra una venda a tu brazo en lo que termino con él.

– Banner, es sólo un rasguño– intentó restarle importancia con tal de que terminara con Clint primero, pero tenía su mano presionada contra la herida.

Bruce sabía de antemano que no iba a convencerla de hacerlo, por lo que decidió apresurarse a curar a Clint. Mientras sacaba la bala, limpiaba y suturaba, trató de no ver la herida de Natasha, que no es que estuviera expuesta, si no que la manga de su uniforme la cubría parcialmente, empapada en sangre.

Cuando hubo terminado, Clint se retiró a la sala y pasó a atender a su compañera.

– Déjame ver– pidió él y cuando intento mover la tela, ella saltó ligeramente, evidenciando que le dolía más de lo que admitía. Corto la mitad de la manga y la retiró con cuidado, quedando aturdido cuando pudo ver la herida directamente.

Había un corte en diagonal profundo en su brazo, en medio de la mancha de sangre que ahora cubría su piel.

– ¿Qué se supone que hiciste?– inquirió mientras aplicaba antiséptico a lo largo de la herida.

– Alguien intentó acuchillarme cuando estaba defendiéndome de disparos. Tuve que protegerme, no pensé que fuera a acertar– dijo ella como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero aun así, él contrajo su rostro en una mueca de desaprobación–. Vamos, doc… sabes que he tenido peores.

Natasha trataba desesperadamente de poner una cara indescifrable frente a Bruce, escondiendo su dolor cuando limpiaba y suturaba la herida. Le había dolido mucho menos cuando se la hizo, pero sabía que le habría dolido más si hubiese ido con un doctor de SHIELD.

Y jamás lo admitiría, pero le resultaba hipnótico mirar las manos del científico mientras trabajaba, siempre demasiado suave y siempre intentando ser lo más rápido posible.

– Creo que ya está– dijo, asegurando el último punto.

– Gracias, Bruce– ella se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió hacia la salida.

– ¿Natasha?

– ¿Si?

– ¿Podrías no quitarte los puntos antes de tiempo? La última vez no era tan profunda, pero si lo haces con esta podría infectarse.

–Se atoran con el traje, no me los quito intencionalmente– respondió con una ceja alzada; el Físico dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras, y eso lo podía ver ella–. No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré, ¿de acuerdo?–. El doctor suspiró pesadamente, resignado. Aun así le dio una media sonrisa–. Salgo mañana en la mañana.

– Creo que deberías descansar un poco– comentó Bruce con una leve mueca de preocupación.

–Aún no lo sé, puede que descanse un día o dos en SHIELD– sonrió ella al doctor, sintiéndose menos irritada teniendo el brazo curado–. De todas formas seguiré tu consejo el día de hoy. ¿Jarvis? ¿Dónde está Steve?

–El Capitán América se encuentra en la sala de entrenamiento, señorita Romanoff.

–Dile que tal vez quiera empacar algunas cosas para salir mañana. Gracias, Bruce– tocó con suavidad el brazo de Banner a modo de despedida y por fin salió del laboratorio, dejándolo a solas.

–Esto no pinta nada bueno.

* * *

– ¡Aw! ¿Por qué la tía Natty y el abuelito Steve sí pueden ir?– dijo la pequeña una vez todos estuvieron en la mesa a la hora de la cena.

–Cielo, ya hemos hablado de esto – contestó Pepper, quien se encontraba sentada a lado de ella.

–Pero quiero ayudar… – contestó, cabizbaja.

–Todavía eres muy pequeña, Nash– esta vez contestó Clint, pero no evitó que la pequeña se cruzara de brazos e hiciera un puchero.

–Si esperas pacientemente podrías ayudarme a mí y a tu papá a terminar un nuevo experimento– dijo Bruce, sabiendo que no podría resistirse en lo absoluto. Nashira era demasiado curiosa.

–Está bien– replicó alegremente. Pepper se relajó en el asiento.

Acabada la cena, Bruce le pasó un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente a Natasha por debajo del asiento antes de retirarse. Tenía una etiqueta que decía "para el dolor" escrita a mano. La pelirroja le sonrió antes de que él saliera del comedor junto con Tony, para idear con qué era más seguro distraer a Nashira sin que ésta se lastimase.

* * *

–Tasha, no sé qué es lo que tengas que hacer esta vez pero tengo algo para ti.

–Bueno, eso es nuevo, ¿coqueteando con alguien más además de tu esposa? No pensé que Pepper te diera tantos problemas– sonrió de forma burlona mientras miraba a Stark, vengándose por haberle dicho "Caperucita".

–No hagas que me arrepienta, Roja. Últimamente necesitas muchos de las atenciones de Brucie porque eres muy irresponsable con tus misiones–. Ella lo miró enfadada–. Y creo que esto te va a ayudar– dejó varias cajas pequeñas enfrente de ella. Natasha las observó con curiosidad.

– ¿Qué son?– preguntó cuando abrió una y vio varias placas circulares del tamaño de monedas.

–Tasers, se adhieren a la ropa o a la piel si se lo lanzas a alguien. Y tal vez necesites de esto– añadió él, ofreciéndole un aparato rectangular.

–Tony, ya tengo un celular.

–Sí… esto es más que un celular. Es casi un Jarvis 2, te va a ayudar a no lastimarte tanto

La pelirroja lo miró indecisa, pero le llamaba demasiado la atención usar las cosas que se le entregaban, por lo que sucumbió a éstas.

–Me los llevaré, pero no porque sea una debilucha, Stark.

–Nunca dije debilucha, dije imprudente, y solo hay puesto para un imprudente: yo.

–Siempre es acerca de ti, ¿verdad?

– ¿Y para mí no hay nada?– dijo Steve, viendo la mesa con objetos al llegar a la "recepción".

– Vamos anciano, si te diera algo la mitad de inteligente de lo que le di a Natasha no sabrías como usarlo. Además tú no usas este tipo de cosas, luchas a la antigüita y nunca has modificado tu traje en más de seis años.

Steve razonó las palabras de su compañero.

–Bueno, no puedo negártelo– respondió el rubio– ¿Nos vamos, Natasha?


	13. ¿Nuevos comienzos o nuevos finales?

– ¿Cómo se encuentra usted, Lady Olive?

Una risa lo recibió al otro lado del teléfono.

–Ese es nuevo, Grandulón.

–Ese es viejo, Natasha– contestó él, en tono bromista, logrando robarle otra breve risa que le contagió por un momento–. No, de verdad, ¿cómo te sientes?

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Natasha y Steve se habían marchado de la torre, y Pepper y Nashira se habían acostumbrado a su nueva rutina desde que la pequeña iba con frecuencia al set de fotografía. Bruce pasaba la mayor parte del día con Tony, y por las tardes llamaba a la rusa para preguntar cómo estaba, retomando su vieja rutina de hacía algunos años.

–Estoy bien, Bruce. Las suturas siguen en su lugar.

–Sólo… sólo no exageres demasiado en las misiones esta vez – comentó él, intentando esconder su preocupación. Aquella misión había tardado más tiempo del que esperaba.

Al otro lado de la línea, la pelirroja se mordió el labio antes de responder, recordando el ligero malentendido con Steve por desacatar sus órdenes.

– ¿Es la tía Natty?

Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó esa ya familiar voz suave.

– ¿Quieres saludarla?– preguntó Bruce antes de cargar a Nashira en un brazo. Decidió que valía la pena encender la cámara y, en cuanto Natasha pudo verlos, hizo lo mismo.

– Hola pequeña araña, espero que estés portándote bien.

–Tasha, ella siempre se porta bien– salió a la defensa su "tío", quien le dedicó una mirada cómplice a la pequeña.

– Oh Bruce, sólo bromeaba. Además, el que debería portarse bien es su padre.

– ¿Alguien estaba hablando de mí?– el castaño se hizo presente en la sala de estar, frotándose una toalla en la cabeza y entrando en el campo de visión de la cámara.

– ¡Papá!– su pequeña lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

– Princesa, tú y el tío Brucie van a llegar tarde a la sesión de fotografía.

– Sí, Stark, yo también me alegro de verte – dijo Natasha con fingido sarcasmo.

– Lo siento Tasha, ¡salúdame a Capitaleta! – dijo, antes de seguir caminando hacia el laboratorio.

\- Creo que tenemos que irnos – comentó Bruce con pesar.

– Está bien. Estaremos ahí en un día o dos, los veremos pronto.

* * *

– ¡Nashira! Me alegra que llegaras– dijo Chad con una sonrisa en el rostro y poniendo la mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña–. Doctor Banner– agregó el fotógrafo extendiendo una mano al hombre de rizos, quien la estrechó sonriendo tímidamente. Por el momento no quería saber por qué sabía su nombre, aunque sospechaba que era cosa de Tony.

– Chad. Tony me ha hablado de ti.

– Cosas buenas, espero– respondió el otro poniendo una mano en el hombro de Bruce para conducirlos al pasillo de espera, y aunque éste se sobresaltó ligeramente, no la retiró– ¿Por qué no te quedas? Apenas vamos a empezar.

– Oh, no quiero incomodar.

– No incomodarás a nadie, te lo aseguro.

Bruce lo pensó por unos momentos, sopesando la idea. En realidad no le incomodaba el hombre que tenía frente a él, sobre todo porque Nashira estaba evidentemente acostumbrada a su presencia. Además, tal vez esta sería la única oportunidad de presenciar una toma de fotografías en un set.

– No veo por qué no– se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Al final le ganó la curiosidad de saber por qué a su pequeña le encantaba ir.

– ¡Nashira!– exclamó un pequeño de ojos verdes, acercándose corriendo a la pequeña y la recibió con un abrazo, como de costumbre– ¡Sí llegaste!–. Adam se separó de la pequeña y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su acompañante.

–Tú debes ser Adam– sonrió el amable Físico. Se acuclilló a la altura del pequeño para extenderle la mano apropiadamente. El pequeño simplemente la extendió con lentitud mientras intentaba no abrir del todo la boca por el asombro, pero sus ojos conservaban el mismo brillo que cuando conoció a Stark. Sabía por boca de Nashira que el doctor era muy amable, y que era una de sus personas favoritas, por lo que obviamente Bruce Banner era objeto de su admiración.

–Yo, este… – empezó a balbucear el pequeño, quien con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más tonto, realmente sin saber que decir, hasta que pudo articular muy apresuradamente un "mucho gusto señor Banner", con la cara completamente enrojecida.

Ahora el científico entendía cómo era que Tony no había entrado en pánico con su única niña teniendo un amigo hombre. No es que ella tuviese aún la edad para que él se preocupara, pero sabía que su mejor amigo pensaba ya a futuro y sabía que, más temprano que tarde, iban a crecer.

Nashira y Adam se retiraron al ya conocido set, mientras los dos hombres caminaban a un ritmo más tranquilo a la enorme habitación.

Esta vez la ambientación era de ciudad, con una gama de colores que sinceramente se quedaba en grises. Bruce se preguntaba la razón hasta que Adam sostuvo en sus manos una sombrilla azul, que contrastaba perfectamente con los tonos sombríos del lugar. Cuando Chad les enseñó la primera fotografía, se percató de que sus ojos verdes también le daban mucha vida a la foto, y el fondo pasaba completamente a segundo plano, haciendo sobresalir perfectamente al pequeño de piel aceitunada.

Sin embargo, después de pocos minutos de haber empezado la sesión, Chad miró a Nashira, pensativo. Justo después intercaló la mirada entre los dos niños y sonrió cálidamente.

–Nashira, ¿qué tal si vas a los vestuarios? Tengo una idea.

Una de las asistentes se acercó a Chad para saber que vestuario tenía que usar la pequeña, y después ambas desaparecieron por el pequeño cuarto mientras los adultos charlaban con tranquilidad.

Diez minutos después, Nashira regresó con una sombrilla roja y vestida con una gabardina color vino. A Bruce le pareció completamente adorable.

– Mmm… sí, justo lo que pensaba. ¿Nash? ¿puedes ir junto a Adam?– la pequeña obedeció–. Sí, justo así cariño. Perfecto.

La hora transcurrió con rapidez entre flashes y posiciones bastante naturales, que le permitieron ver al Físico por qué Tony había elegido a éste fotógrafo para hacer brillar a su pequeña. Ambos se veían espectaculares, y justo cuando pensó que la sesión ya había terminado, Chad lo sorprendió.

–Niños, dejen las sombrillas por ahí y júntense por favor. Esta foto es para ustedes, hicieron un excelente trabajo hoy.

Los pequeños se sentaron en un banco del set y Chad procedió a tomarles la última fotografía del día, ésta vez con una cámara instantánea. Nashira y Adam se acercaron a los dos recuadros blancos, algo confundidos.

– Estas fotos son mágicas, esperen un momento y lo verán – dijo el fotógrafo con una sonrisa.

Ambos vieron como lentamente se iba formando la imagen, y Nashira corrió junto a su tío para enseñarle su descubrimiento del día. Bruce acarició su cabecita mientras tomaba la foto para admirarla.

–En realidad se ven… – Nashira abrió mucho los ojos, pensando que iba a decir que no era del todo buena, gesto que al físico le pareció un poco cómico– adorables.

La pequeña soltó el aire que había contenido esos breves momentos y le sonrió ampliamente. Entonces Chad se acercó a los tres.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que de ahora en adelante los citaré a los dos. Funcionan muy bien en pantalla y sirve que se ven más seguido.

La carita de Adam se iluminó de alegría al imaginarse que podría ver a su única amiga más seguido, y seguido de eso los pequeños se fueron entre risas y juegos a los vestidores.

Más tarde, cuando Bruce caminaba con Nashira rumbo a casa, perdido entre pensamientos mientras ella jugaba a no pisar las líneas del piso, se detuvo solo para decir:

– Deberías traerlo algún día a la torre.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la última llamada, y ni Natasha ni Steve se habían comunicado a la torre. Bruce empezaba a inquietarse, y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había intentado dormirse sin éxito. Rodó por la amplia cama, sin taparse en lo absoluto, y dio un vistazo al reloj: las tres y media de la mañana.

Y pensar que él había ido a la cama a las doce, después de que Tony lo hubo persuadido de no llamar (de nuevo) hasta el siguiente día. Decidió darle otro vistazo al celular, sabiendo de antemano que no cambiaría milagrosamente el número de mensajes. Aun así, el volver a ver la falta de ellos no evitó que se desanimara.

Ya era demasiado tarde para llamar, pero pensó que era la hora menos riesgosa para hacerlo, pues era bastante probable que estuviesen dormidos y no en medio de una batalla. Buscó entre sus contactos y pulsó el nombre de la pelirroja.

Esperaba escuchar los ya conocidos beep de espera mientras ella cogía el teléfono, pero en lugar de eso lo recibió un mensaje pregrabado.

El teléfono estaba fuera de servicio.

Sintió su pulso acelerarse, y entonces repitió el proceso, esta vez con el número de Steve. Ésta vez la llamada entraba pero aun así no recibió respuesta. Entonces empezó a sentir que se ahogaba.

– ¿J?– preguntó al aire, angustiado.

– ¿Sí, Doctor Banner?

– ¿Dónde se encuentra Steve?

– Mandaré una señal al dispositivo del Capitán América… Parece ser que el Capitán se encuentra en Washington, Doctor.

Bruce respiró un poco, pero aun así continuaba la angustia.

– ¿Y Natasha?

– Lo lamento Dr. Banner, me temo que no me es posible localizar a la señorita Romanoff.


	14. Alcanzándote

La luz fue entrando poco a poco en la habitación, primero a través de las ventanas y luego bajo la puerta… y Bruce se movía en su cama, intentando volver a la cómoda oscuridad de la noche.

Había pasado la noche en vela, y aunque deseó que llegara pronto el amanecer, la luz estaba haciendo de la suya en sus ojos. Decidió levantarse y caminar un rato por la torre para tranquilizarse, pues las horas anteriores se debatía en llamar de nuevo a Steve o a Fury.

Si Steve no contestaba seguiría preocupado, pero si Nick no lo hacía…

Entonces era preferible no llamar.

Nashira ya había conocido a Hulk, y no pretendía que lo viera una segunda vez de forma personal. Si, la había protegido, pero nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que de ser peores las circunstancias… si el la llegara a lastimar…

Deambuló por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se encontraba Tony preparando chocolate caliente con bombones.

— ¿Nashira?—preguntó con suavidad para no espantarlo.

—Sí, al parecer tuvo pesadillas anoche. Llegó llorando y durmió con nosotros pero pensábamos que estaba bien hasta hace unos minutos, que despertó asustada.

 _No creo que sea la única que está asustada_ , pensó Bruce.

Se recargó en el comedor, aun con los pensamientos rondando a sus dos amigos. Tony parecía haberle leído la mente porque lo siguiente que dijo fue:

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ambos están bien— sonrió con suavidad.

Era impresionante el cambio en el ingeniero desde que había nacido su pequeña. Si ya era el millonario con complejo de padre (porque siempre otorgaba a los demás, aunque él lo negara) fue muchísimo más evidente conforme pasaron los años. Al final de cuentas, se había hecho experto cuando empezó a consolar a su princesa cada vez que ésta se raspaba o tenía pesadillas, como aquella noche.

— ¿Tienes alguna noticia?

—Creo que tú estás más informado que yo en ese aspecto. Vamos Brucie, dales unas horas más.

Banner lo miró, un poco decepcionado, pero pareció funcionar. Suspiró y salió de la cocina en dirección a la enorme sala, donde se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, recargando su cuello en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos.

Por supuesto, no vio a Tony salir de la cocina y subir de nuevo a su habitación, chocolate en mano.

Cuando llegó al cuarto, Nashira ya no estaba llorando pero aún tenía las pestañas húmedas. Estaba acurrucada en Pepper, quien acariciaba amorosamente su cabello. Tony no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Adivina lo que te traigo, Princesa.

El decir eso logró que su niña volteara (por fin) a verlo. Tener apellido Stark significaba tener grabada la curiosidad en los genes.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó con voz ronca, pues llorar tanto le había resecado la garganta.

Su padre le enseñó su taza favorita (cuyo mango era pelo de unicornio de porcelana) y la colocó a su altura, enseñándole su contenido. La carita de Nashira se iluminó de alegría al ver los bombones y el chocolate y extendió sus manitas a la taza. Tony se acomodó del otro lado de Nashira, de manera que ella quedara en medio de ambos, acunada dulcemente por sus cuerpos, mientras le hacían suaves caricias para hacerle olvidar la noche.

Por alguna razón, ella jamás les decía sus pesadillas. Al parecer recordarlas hacía que tuviera miedo de nuevo, entonces dejaron de insistir. Pero Stark se preguntaba qué tipo de pesadillas podría tener una pequeña de solo seis años.

Una vez se hubo terminado el chocolate, saltó de la cama, lista para empezar el día. Pepper estaba aliviada de que por fin estuviese su pequeña feliz, aunque eso significara que tal vez atacaría el pelo de Thor. Por si las dudas, decidió que sería buena idea seguirla e intentar evitarle un pequeño sufrimiento al semidiós, y Tony se levantó de la cama siguiendo a su esposa, aprovechando que Bruce no estaba de ánimo para hacer ciencia.

En realidad a él también le preocupaban Steve y Natasha, pero no era propio de él decirlo, y evitaba hacerlo a toda costa para no alterar más a su amigo.

Quien por cierto, había encendido las noticias en la sala. Era lo más cercano a una llamada que tenía por el momento.

Le ordenó a JARVIS que buscara las noticias de la zona en la que había localizado a Steve, y justo cuando Nashira brincó a su estómago sacándole el aire y Tony y Pepper se habían sentado en otro sillón, una de las noticias llamó su atención.

 _"Tenemos reporte desde Washington con nuestra corresponsal…"_

Tony y Bruce intercambiaron miradas antes de regresar sus ojos al televisor. El ingeniero subió un poco más el volumen y Nashira ya estaba intentando voltear, a pesar de que Bruce no se lo permitía.

Tony empezó a tener un rostro desencajado conforme pasaban las imágenes, Pepper se cubría la boca por la sorpresa y angustia del momento y Bruce por su parte quería alejar a Nashira de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, tomando un audífono de la mesa para no perder detalle alguno.

 _"Son momentos de tensión aquí en la capital de país, hay incertidumbre aún y no sabemos si se trata de un ataque terrorista o es algo más. Ya laboran los servicios de emergencia en el lugar"_

Las imágenes de los Helicarrier cayendo a tierra destruidos cómo titanes se repetían una y otra vez durante el tiempo que estuvieron viendo el televisor.

En realidad, tener noticias no era NADA reconfortante en ese momento, aunque Bruce pensó que era mejor que nada. Aun así, no confirmaban ni la vida ni la muerte de sus compañeros. Escuchó a Tony murmurar.

— ¿J?— inquirió Tony, con voz temblorosa.

La IA no necesitó preguntar nada en realidad. En pocos segundos se encontraba buscando cualquier novedad relacionada a los dos héroes, información que no tardó mucho en encontrar.

—Toda la información de SHIELD se ha vuelto pública, señor. Sin embargo aún no tengo datos de la Agente Romanoff o el Capitán Rogers.

Tony se levantó con rapidez del sillón, hincándose y sosteniéndose de la mesa de centro para intentar recuperar el aliento que empezaba a faltarle.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

JARVIS vaciló al contestar.

— Media hora.

Media hora. No era mucho tiempo, no era como si el mundo se fuese a acabar si la organización que se encargaba de guardar los secretos más importantes del mundo ahora no los tuviese.

Excepto que Stark si sentía que se acababa.

SHIELD a veces era lo único que se interponía entre ellos y quien quiera que le quisiera hacer daño a su pequeña. ¿Qué pasaba si Nick había guardado los datos de Nashira sin decirle? Si el mundo sabía que su pequeña no era alguien normal, que tenía un poder único…

La sensación que no había tenido en años regresó con una fuerza que él no recordaba. El pecho se le contrajo, empezó a respirar en muy cortas inhalaciones y el cuerpo le temblaba. Pepper se acercó con cuidado a él, posando una mano muy suavemente en su espalda, sin invadir del todo su espacio.

—Yo… Nashira— empezó a balbucear—. SHIELD no puede…

Pepper lo tomó de los hombros, hincándose frente a él, intentando que su esposo se tranquilizara un poco.

—Tony, Nashira está bien.

Los ojos de Tony estaban desorbitados, sin poder fijarlos en nada, presos de la ansiedad.

— ¡No lo entiendes! Sin SHIELD ella… nosotros no podemos… Pep… Tengo que ver a Nashira, tengo que ver a Nash…

El ingeniero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de correr por su pequeña, tomar a su esposa y salir volando a donde nadie jamás los encontrara. Y sin embargo estaba ahí, entrando en pánico, sintiendo que la seguridad de la torre no sería suficiente para proteger a su niña.

— ¿Y si todos ya saben que Nashira tiene poderes? Dios, Pep, es todavía pequeña, ¿qué vamos a hacer?— dijo Tony frenéticamente, al punto que casi no se le entendía. Se estaba quedando sin aire y definitivamente su ataque de ansiedad estaba incrementando.

—Tony, Nick jamás ingresaría información de Nashira. Y si lo hubiera hecho Natasha nos habría dicho.

—No estoy listo para...

—Tony…

—Si nos atacan no creo...

—Tony...

—No quiero...

— ¡Tony!— exclamó Pepper, sosteniéndolo ahora con fuerza y agitándolo un poco. Las manos del ingeniero temblaban, definitivamente era la peor crisis que había tenido en la vida.

Stark no estaba mejor en absoluto, no parecía escuchar. Entonces Pepper metió la mano bajo la mesa, sabiendo que Bruce escondía tranquilizantes en caso de un cercano código verde, e inyectó con rapidez a su esposo, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que se le nubló la vista y después perdió el conocimiento.

Bruce dejó a Nashira con Thor (quien no estaba enterado de nada), para volver con rapidez a auxiliar a Pepper. Encontró a Tony y la jeringa en el piso, y a Pepper llorando en silencio, con la cabeza de Stark en sus piernas.

— Oh Bruce, jamás lo había visto así…. — dijo con suavidad, acariciando el cabello de Tony.

— Lo sé — Banner estrechó a Pepper en sus brazos antes de levantar a Tony del suelo y llevarlo al sillón.

Se quedaron sentados unos minutos, viendo sin ver realmente las noticias, hasta que Banner no lo aguantó más.

— ¿Crees que sirva de algo ir a Washington…? — preguntó, realmente sin saber qué hacer.

— Creo que es mejor esperar un poco, Bruce. No sabemos realmente como están las cosas.

— Pero… — empezó a protestar.

— Sólo unos minutos—. Pepper miró a los ojos al físico— ¿Por favor?

En realidad él ya no escuchaba las noticias, simplemente pasaban las imágenes en la pantalla sin que le pusiese atención alguna, eso hasta que…

 _"Nos han informado que el Capitán América está siendo trasladado a un hospital particular, no se tiene aún información de cómo han sucedido los hechos, pero está relacionado con el incidente de…_."

Y luego lo que dijo pasó a segundo plano, porque en la pantalla podía ver a Steve en una camilla y a Natasha acompañándolo.

Estaban vivos.

Bueno, Rogers en un camastro pero Bruce estaba seguro de que se pondría bien, después de todo Steve era el mítico Capitán América, por el cual incluso Hu… el otro sujeto, tenía respeto. Bruce se levantó del asiento y antes de atreverse a alejarse, miró a Pepper buscando su aprobación. Cuando ella asintió, se dirigió al hangar, en busca del -bautizado por Nashira- bebé Quinjet, que era exactamente como uno pero tres veces más pequeño.

Se sentó y simplemente dijo al aire:

— ¿JARVIS?

— ¿Sí, Doctor Banner?

—Vamos a traerlos a casa.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Personitas! He venido a traerles el capítulo 14, dos días antes de año nuevo :3 Honestamente pensaba actualizar mañana pero luego me di cuenta que lo más seguro es que no recordaría hacerlo hasta después de año nuevo entonces aquí está.**

 **Efectivamente _isabelele_ , era Capitán América : Winter soldier :3! A Tasha se le ocurre que era buena idea destruir su celular (mejor eso que ella evidentemente) pero me puse a pensar que sería interesante si alguien intentara contactarla en ese lapso de tiempo.**

 **Gracias a todas las personitas que se han interesado en mi fic! Y a las que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme algo escrito (de verdad no saben como lo aprecio, tiendo a re leer los reviews porque si se emocionan ustedes me emociono más yo)**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**


	15. La caída

Habían pasado escasos minutos desde que había aterrizado en el techo del hospital (con el debido permiso, por supuesto), tiempo que utilizó para bajar por el elevador hasta el piso en el que se encontraba Steve. Sin embargo, una vez ahí, no supo en realidad qué hacer.

Claro, había volado directo hasta ahí movido por su preocupación, pero sabía que ambos estaban bien. Y ahora se sentía tonto por haber exagerado y haber tenido un casi código verde, por lo que no tenía idea de qué demonios les iba a decir una vez frente a ellos.

Tal vez era mejor regresar y ser paciente. Sí, esa sería una gran idea…

Pero ya estaba ahí, sin embargo. Viendo las cosas desde un punto objetivo, lo mejor sería esperarlos para poder asegurarse de que llegaran a salvo a la torre. Se dejó caer en los asientos de espera y momentos después se le acercó una enfermera.

—Disculpe, ¿busca a alguien?— preguntó la joven con amabilidad.

—Sí… Es decir, no— la enfermera lo miró, confundida—. Estoy esperando a alguien.

—De acuerdo— contestó la chica con una sonrisa amable, alejándose de nuevo al mostrador.

Bruce estaba en la planta baja, sabía que en cuanto estuvieran bien saldrían por esa puerta, o que al menos uno de los ex agentes de SHIELD debían pasar por el mostrador para tramitar el alta. Por lo que sabía sólo Rogers estaba hospitalizado.

—Señorita, el personal se sentiría más tranquilo si nos permite cambiar el vendaje— decía otra enfermera.

—Prefiero ser atendida por un doctor en casa, pero gracias. Sólo saldré a hacer una llamada.

Natasha intentaba ponerse la chaqueta, intentando cubrir su hombro vendado, posiblemente para evitar futuras interrogaciones. Entonces Bruce se puso de pie a unos cuantos pasos frente a ella.

—Doctor Banner— dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

El castaño se acercó a ella, sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar, sin devolverle la sonrisa. Natasha lo miró un poco desconcertada, pero poco después los brazos del científico la rodearon con fuerza, uno por su cintura y el otro apoyado en el hombro que carecía de vendaje.

—Nunca, NUNCA vuelvan a hacernos esto— dijo en voz baja.

Bruce se exaltó un poco al pensar que extrañaba su aroma, pero eso no lo hacía menos cierto. Él estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Sí, Natasha ya lo había hecho una vez, cuando se sentía roto, pero en esa ocasión ella lo había hecho intencionalmente. Aun así, estaba tan asustado que a estas alturas no le importaba recibir un golpe por parte de la pelirroja. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando sintió sus delgados brazos rodeando su espalda y su nariz recargada en su hombro.

—Lo siento.

Natasha no podía prometer que no iba a volver a suceder, pero se imaginaba lo que había pasado en casa mientras estuvieron fuera. El celular de Steve, que era desde el que iba a llamar a Pepper, tenía algunas llamadas perdidas de Bruce. Supuso que su propio celular tendría más, de no haberlo usado como carnada para salvar su pellejo y haber sido reducido a trocitos. Habían sido horas donde la locura parecía que era la dueña del mundo. SHIELD se había venido abajo, Hydra era la que siempre estuvo detrás de todo, Fury se hizo pasar por muerto, Steve encontró a Bucky después de tanto, estuvieron a segundos de que mataran a toda su "familia"… había sido tanto para Natasha y de no ser por Bruce que la rodeaba con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo seguramente no se habría percatado de lo exhausta que se encontraba.

— ¿Señorita Romanoff? El Capitán Rogers acaba de despertar.

Bruce la soltó con lentitud, disolviendo el abrazo en el que la tenía envuelta, movimiento que ella misma realizó con suavidad. Sus ojos castaños sin embargo buscaban los suyos como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella no se esfumaría, pero ella tuvo que romper el contacto visual para poder seguir a la enfermera.

Banner caminaba ligeramente por delante, con un evidente temblor en los dedos. Natasha lo tomó del brazo para intentar tranquilizarlo, haciendo suaves círculos con su pulgar. No sabía cuándo tomó el hábito de tocar al Físico para hacerlo sentir importante, y por el momento era algo en lo que no quería pensar.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Steve, éste ya se encontraba incorporado al lado de su cama, con un vendaje en la cabeza y en los brazos; Bruce y Natasha no se inmutaron en lo más mínimo. Era el famoso Capitán América, el supersoldado, así que era su naturaleza el reponerse rápido.

—¿Dr. Banner?— inquirió Steve algo confundido al ver a Bruce ahí.

—Cap...

— ¿Cómo…?

Banner se mordió nerviosamente el labio.

— ¿Puede que haya o no estado un poco preocupado…?— respondió, sonrojándose. Natasha aún tenía su mano en el antebrazo del doctor, con la mano de él encima, movimiento que al parecer él había olvidado pero en el que se refugiaba. Steve los miraba con curiosidad, pero eso hizo que el castaño se sonrojara aún más. Por supuesto esto no pasó desapercibido para Natasha.

— ¿Dónde está Sam?— interrumpió la pelirroja.

— Fue a buscar algo de comer. ¿Cómo sigue tu hombro?

— Mejorará— contestó ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo ver?— dijo el castaño, recordando que las enfermeras habían intentado cambiar el vendaje.

Natasha simplemente se sentó a un lado de Steve y se quitó la chaqueta. Las vendas empezaban a tornarse rojas, posiblemente porque ella no les había dado tiempo siquiera de empezar a sanar. Bruce buscó un kit de primeros auxilios en la habitación, cerrando las persianas por si le prohibían cambiar las vendas él mismo. Cuando retiró las vendas se percató de que ya había recibido puntadas, pero que las mismas se habían roto y empezaban a sangrar. Miró a los ojos a la rusa.

—En mi defensa, no los arranqué.

Él negó con la cabeza con un amago de sonrisa.

* * *

Pepper acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza de su esposo mientras Nashira dormía tranquilamente en el pecho de su padre, con su oreja a la altura de su corazón. Pepper sonrió al verla así pues desde que tenía memoria, esa era la posición que tomaba cada que se recostaba en él. La televisión llevaba ya un rato apagada, desde que su pequeña llegó en brazos del semidiós.

Lo que menos quería era que Tony volviera a entrar en un estado de pánico si seguían las noticias. Al menos Thor estaba ordenando sushi, después de haber limpiado el desastre que hizo en la cocina por haber intentado hacer la cena. Pepper agradecía el gesto de todas formas.

Tony entreabrió los ojos, intentando concentrarse en lo que había a su alrededor. Lo que sea que haya en los tranquilizantes de Banner eran fuertes y se sentía aturdido, muy aturdido. Se intentó incorporar pero sintió un peso en su pecho; sonrió cuando se percató de quién estaba entre sus brazos. Nashira se despertó cuando su padre se movió, tallándose un poco los ojos.

—Hola, cielo— dijo suavemente Pepper, colocando un beso en la frente del genio.

—Linda… — respondió Stark con la voz rasposa, levantando su mano para pasearla por el largo cabello de su esposa — ¿Qué…?

—Ellos están bien, Bruce fue a buscarlos. SHIELD no tenía datos de Nashira… deberíamos agradecerle al abuelito.

Tony se veía ligeramente aliviado, pero aún así apretó a su pequeña contra su pecho. El solo hecho de pensar que la podía perder…

— ¿Papi? ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó la pequeña cuando vió los ojos de su padre humedecerse, bastante preocupada.

— Nada, amor, papá sólo tuvo una pesadilla— le sonrió a su niña sentándose y abrazándola con más fuerza, sollozando un poco y acariciando su sedoso cabello. Pepper los abrazó por la espalda, dejando un beso en el hombro de Tony.

— Vamos a estar bien— dijo.

El resto de la tarde a Tony se le hizo imposible separarse de sus chicas, excepto cuando Pepper lo convenció de que necesitaba darse un baño si quería que su pequeña durmiera en su cama. Ese fue el día en el que el billonario se dio la ducha más rápida de su vida. A la hora de la cena, sin embargo, Jarvis recibió una llamada.

— _¿Señor? Chad marcó para pedir la presencia de la señorita Nashira en el set mañana._

— ¿Otra sesión con Adam? — preguntó el ingeniero, con su pequeña comiendo cereal en sus piernas.

— _Al parecer un mayordomo dejó una carta del joven Adam. Dice que es importante._

* * *

Al siguiente día fue Pepper la que llevó a su pequeña al set de fotografía. Nashira se veía preocupada, y no menos preocupada estaba su madre, quien tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto. Cuando entraron, Chad estaba sentado en un taburete, con todo el material guardado y una carta sellada en las manos.

Su expresión seria no auguraba nada bueno.

Nashira abrió las manos en dirección a Chad, quien le entregó el sobre, vacilante.

—No la he leído.

La pequeña de ojos azules abrió el sobre torpemente y extendió la carta, leyéndola en silencio.

 _"Nashira, ya no puedo ir a las sesiones de fotos. Papá dijo que quería que fuera a una escuela en la que debo quedarme por un tiempo, un internado. Intenté quedarme pero no me dio permiso, ya no podré ir a jugar contigo a las sesiones de fotos. Te voy a extrañar mucho… lamento no poder ir a despedirme de ti y de Chad._

 _Adam"_


	16. Fragmentos

Pepper leyó las últimas líneas y le devolvió la nota a Chad, siguiendo los pasos de su hija.

—¿Nashira?— preguntó suavemente, intentando abrir la puerta pero ésta no cedió—. Cielo, déjame entrar.

No hubo respuesta más que el llanto de la pequeña, quien empezaba a hipar. Chad se acercó a la bastante nerviosa mamá.

—¿Crees que necesite tiempo?— inquirió con suavidad.

—Tal vez… aunque de verdad quiero poder abrazarla…

—Seguramente ella lo necesita, Pepper. Pero no se da cuenta.

—Quizá… ¿J?

—¿Llamo a Happy, señorita Potts?— respondió la IA, discretamente infiltrada en su pulsera.

—Sí… necesito consolar a mi niña.

Por supuesto que de nada sirvió quitar la manija y los tornillos que sostenían la puerta, que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Happy tiró de ella y después le dio un fuerte empujón. Nashira simplemente se negaba a mover de su sitio la puerta, en su afán de mantener a todos lejos de ella.

Por segunda vez experimentaba la soledad, la pérdida de un ser querido. Claro, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron, pero Adam se había vuelto su compañero de travesuras, y por mucho, la única persona de su edad con la que se sentía bien en el set. La idea de llevarlo a la torre no se le escapaba de la cabeza, había estado emocionada por mostrarle su "casa" y a su "familia", su cuarto, su área de juegos…

Pasó aproximadamente una hora cuando la puerta por fin cayó. Nashira estaba completamente exhausta emocional y físicamente en el fondo de los vestidores, con su pequeña cabeza recargada en sus rodillas. Pepper la tomó en sus brazos con dulzura, besando suavemente su frente. Chad las acompañó hasta que entraron al auto.

—De verdad lo siento, cielo…

* * *

Steve estaba sentado en una banca con Bruce, justo frente al cementerio. Habían pasado muchas cosas y ambos estaban tratando de digerirlas. Aun así, Bruce sentía que el que estaba más desorientado por lo pronto era Steve. Decidió intentar hablar con él, a pesar de que se sentía nervioso.

— Sé cómo te sientes— dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Eh?— balbuceó el soldado, un poco distraído.

— El no saber a dónde perteneces.

Steve se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos, sopesando las palabras del doctor, quien por cierto empezaba a creer haber malinterpretado el sentir de Rogers.

— Supongo que tienes razón— dijo el rubio, con media sonrisa en los labios —. Creo que es como se sienten todos en SHIELD.

— Nos tienes a nosotros.

— Lo sé — respondió el hombre de ojos azules—, y lo agradezco.

— Aun así te irás un tiempo.

— Así es, Dr. Banner. Hay cosas que tengo que hacer antes de volver a la torre… Lo que me recuerda— el soldado se puso de pie y le dirigió una mirada amable—. Creo que es momento de que entre. Ya es hora.

— Te estaremos esperando en casa— dijo Bruce, con su distinguida amabilidad.

— Cuida de todos mientras regreso— contestó Steve, de la misma forma.

Y entonces desapareció por la puerta del cementerio. A Bruce le habían ofrecido entrar, pero no era muy afín a ese tipo de lugares. De hecho, el simple hecho de estar fuera le hacía pensar cuanta gente estaría en un lugar similar por su culpa. Pasó unos minutos así hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, haciendo que alzara la vista.

—Vamos Doc, te ves azul.

Banner no se sorprendía de que ella entre todas las personas pudiese leerlo con tanta facilidad. En realidad, fue el quien había insistido esperarla en las afueras del cementerio y prometió ir a buscarla si no la dejaban ir después del interrogatorio.

—No es nada. Supongo que Fury y Steve ya se fueron— respondió él, intentando restarle importancia.

—También Sam. Vamos Grandulón, es hora de volver.

* * *

Tony había salido de su laboratorio en dirección a la cocina con la única intención de buscar moras. Desde que Nashira había nacido su ración de frutas deshidratadas y dulces constantemente era asaltada y se veía en la necesidad de buscar las cosas con cada vez más frecuencia. Sospechaba, por supuesto, que su pequeña había aprendido algunas cosas de Natasha.

Justo antes de llegar a la alacena vio a Pepper cruzar la sala. No tenía idea de que habían vuelto y Pepper se veía decaída. El corazón le dio un vuelco porque no veía a Nashira.

—Pep.

La rubia se sobresaltó un poco, no esperando ver a su esposo aún.

—Tony… —. Pepper sostenía la carta de Adam, pues iba a guardarla en uno de los cajones de la estancia principal.

—¿Nashira…?— preguntó Tony, con evidente temor en su voz.

—Está dormida… Tony, debo hablar contigo.

—Linda, no me asustes de esa forma. Si tiene algo que ver con ese papel déjame decirte que me estás poniendo nervioso.

Nashira sólo dormía en la tarde cuando pasaba horas llorando o si estaba enferma. El hecho de que su esposa tuviese un papel en las manos le recordaba a los médicos cuando tenían que decirte algo grave.

— ¿Podemos sentarnos? Esto tiene que ver con Nashira y Adam.

Stark frunció un poco el ceño pero se sentó junto con su esposa en uno de los sillones.

— ¿Con Adam?

Pepper le extendió la carta y el ingeniero la leyó con rapidez. Su rostro inmediatamente se contrajo en enojo.

— … ¿Tony?

— ¿Theo mandó a un internado a Adam? ¿Y no los dejó despedirse? ¡¿Siquiera está pensando?!— se levantó del asiento con rapidez y dejó la carta en manos de su mujer.

Por supuesto, el orgulloso padre estaba furioso. No es que no prefiriera que Nashira tuviera amigas en lugar de amigos, pero Adam le agradaba y era el único y primer amigo que había hecho a sus seis años.

—Tony, ¡¿A dónde se supone que vas?!

Ésta era justo la reacción que Pepper temía Tony tuviera. Cuando se trataba de Nashira el millonario no lo pensaba dos veces.

—¡A hablar con Wyatt, por supuesto! ¿Cómo se supone que se van a ver entonces? No dejó siquiera un número de teléfono o el nombre del internado.

Y el hombre desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

El viaje de veinte minutos en Quinjet hasta la torre había transcurrido casi en total silencio, cada quien absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Después de todo, no era en circunstancias normales, estaban volviendo a casa después de una total catástrofe y Bruce dejó a Tony hecho un desastre. Viéndolo por el lado amable, Nashira no se había enterado prácticamente de nada… o al menos eso era lo que ellos esperaban.

A pesar de que Bruce no pertenecía formalmente a SHIELD, no se sentía seguro de lo que iba a pasar desde ahora. Era cierta la preocupación de Tony, la desaparición de esa organización ponía a Nashira con una sola barrera de protección y por el momento estaba seguro de que esa iba a ser la prioridad. Desconocía los asuntos pendientes de Steve, y no quería preguntar en ese momento que las cosas estaban delicadas, especialmente no quería bombardear a Natasha, que parecía tener muchas cosas en mente.

Creyó que respiraría con un poco más de tranquilidad cuando el Quinjet aterrizara en el hangar de la torre, pero haber pasado más de veinticuatro horas sin saber nada de lo que ocurría con ella le producía una inquietante sensación de que Natasha desaparecería sin más, lo cual no le parecía nada reconfortante.

—Estamos en casa— murmuró Bruce, intentando romper el silencio que reinaba en la nave, se puso lentamente de pie y desde su lugar observó a Natasha, quien parecía ver un lugar lejano en el horizonte. No sabía si acercarse o darle espacio.

—Dr. Banner… — interrumpió JARVIS — ¿Aviso a la señorita Potts y a Thor de su llegada?

—No— respondió tajantemente Natasha—. Por lo ahora no, Jarvis.

—De acuerdo señorita Romanoff, estaré al pendiente de sus órdenes.

Y de nuevo quedaron en silencio, por lo que Bruce se debatía nuevamente entre acercarse, decir algo o simplemente irse. Realmente le ponía mal que ella estuviese en ese estado, pero era evidente que todos necesitaban digerir lo ocurrido, especialmente ella. Por otro lado, jamás la había visto así.

—Estaré esperando afuera— finalmente se atrevió a decir, en el tono más suave que podía articular.

—Te alcanzaré en un minuto— respondió ella. Banner se disponía a bajar del Quinjet cuando Natasha tomó su mano, deteniéndolo— ¿Bruce?

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias.

* * *

Theodore Wyatt se encontraba en su oficina cuando se abrieron las puertas de golpe, seguidas de un muy molesto Stark y una de las secretarias.

— ¡Lo lamento señor! ¡No pude hacer que esperara!

— Stark, que sorpresa... No te preocupes, puedes retirarte Olivia.

Tony simplemente esperó hasta que estuvieron solos antes de responder.

— La misma que tu hijo le dio a la mía— .Wyatt no se inmuto ante lo dicho por Tony, de hecho era casi evidente que esperaba ese tipo de reacción— ¿Por qué lo sacaste de la ciudad?

— Tengo mis razones— Wyatt empezó a mover objetos de su escritorio poniendo mediana atención en Tony.

— Pues tus razones solo acaban de hacer infelices a dos niños

El otro hombre finalmente dejó sus documentos a un lado y miró a los ojos al castaño.

— Tony, sabes que te aprecio mucho desde que íbamos en la escuela, y no creas que no soy consciente de que Adam no quería irse. Es por el bien de los dos, esta ciudad no es segura y tú más que nadie debería saberlo.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?— contestó el millonario, con un evidente tono de ironía en la voz—. Se supone que ésta es la única ciudad protegida por los Vengadores las veinticuatro horas al día, ¿eso no la convertiría en la ciudad más segura? Y aun así alejas a tu propio hijo y lo pusiste en un internado.

—No me malentiendas. No es como si quisiera tener a Adam lejos de mí, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar en que cada uno de tus amigos tiene enemigos?

—¡Eso no tiene nada que…!

—¡Destruyeron tu casa en Malibú!— interrumpió Theodore— ¿Qué ibas a hacer si los niños estuvieran de por medio? Tu hija y mi hijo son amigos, ¡y nada me hace más feliz que ver que se entiendan entre ellos! pero si tomaran a Adam para herir a Nashira y poder llegar a ustedes, o si tomaran a Nashira y Adam terminara involucrado, ¿qué pensabas hacer?

El ingeniero se había quedado en silencio, sin argumentos.

—Ya no existe un SHIELD que los respalde.

* * *

Cuando Tony regresó a la torre, la única persona en la sala principal era Pepper, quien sostenía un periódico en las manos. Alzó la vista al escuchar el ascensor y con lo primero que se encontró fue con el rostro abatido de su esposo. Se puso de pie y lo alcanzó a mitad de la estancia.

— ¿Tuviste suerte con Theo?—preguntó, más por cortesía que por curiosidad. La cara de su esposo lo delataba, por lo que tenía pocas esperanzas de que hubiese obtenido al menos el nombre del internado de Adam.

— Nada—. Tony se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó por la cintura, recargando su mejilla en su claro cabello—. Al parecer intenta protegerlos… y Pep, creo que tiene razón.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— ella acarició con el pulgar el pómulo de su esposo, y él tomó su mano.

— A que ellos podrían quedar en fuego cruzado por problemas de cualquiera en esta torre. Podré llenar la torre de seguridad pero si Nashira crece y descubre cómo salir, si cree que Adam está en riesgo la usarán para llegar a nosotros. Y aun así lamento tanto que las cosas sucedieran así... Su primer amigo después de vivir seis años casi sin salir mientras controla sus habilidades y tiene que pasar esto.

— Cielo, Nashira no puede vivir encerrada todo el tiempo. Más importante aún, no va a estar sola y no está completamente indefensa. No puedes decirle que no puede tener amigos porque los pondría en peligro, mucho menos a esta edad.

— Lo sé... ¿Crees que me deje verla?

— Podrías intentar... No ha querido salir todavía.

— De acuerdo, iré a verla—. El ingeniero ya estaba a punto de irse cuando Pepper tomó su muñeca.

— Cielo, antes de que vayas, tenemos otro asunto— dijo ella, un poco apenada.

— ¿Qué más está saliendo mal el día de hoy?— dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco y esperando la respuesta de su esposa. Había sido un día duro.

— Bruce y Natasha han vuelto y no se ven nada bien.

* * *

Como esperaba, Nashira no le dejó entrar. Era lo que pasaba cuando se disgustaba, pero normalmente después de unos minutos se dejaba acunar por sus padres o sus tíos… era la primera vez que había durado tanto tiempo sin querer ver a nadie, y tanto Pepper como Tony estaban preocupados, sin mencionar que tenían la necesidad de abrazar y consolar a su pequeña.

Tal vez fue la plática con Wyatt, pero esa noche, lo atormentaban los sueños.

De pronto era como volver a sufrir por el ataque Chitauri. El portal, las enormes bestias entrando a su preciado mundo, las calles y su casa destruidas por igual… Primero pensó verse al caer del portal, pero sintió verdadero pánico al ver que era Nashira quien caía. Intentó volar hacia ella, pero carecía de armadura… no había nadie más que pudiese detenerla.

Tony despertó con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente y la frente empapada en sudor. Pensó en bajar al taller para tranquilizarse porque se sentía algo ansioso, pero antes de que se diese cuenta, se encontraba frente a la puerta de Nashira. Se preguntó si le molestaría verlo, y honestamente se sentía como un pésimo padre, considerando que no tuvo el valor para obligar al padre de Adam a darles un modo de comunicarse.

Pero su temor era fuerte, y con aquellas imágenes que se rehusaban a salir de su cabeza, necesitaba más que nunca saber que su pequeña estaba en casa, con ellos.

A salvo.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad, teniendo especial cuidado en no despertarla, y se introdujo en la cama con su pequeña, acunándola en su pecho.

* * *

Natasha había pasado parte de la madrugada en el gimnasio en un intento por aclarar su mente, pero regresó a darse una ducha a su habitación cuando los primeros rayos de sol coloreaban el cielo de rosa.

La rusa se dejó caer en la que había sido su cama durante los últimos años. No era propio de ella sentirse confundida, y sin embargo lo había confesado frente a Steve.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer de ahora en adelante? Siempre fue el puente entre SHIELD y los Vengadores. Había trabajado como asesina desde que salió del programa de Viudas Negras, y después llego Barton a ofrecerle algo más que sólo ser mercenaria. Entonces creyó que trabajaba para buenas personas, y ahora no estaba segura cuántos de esos trabajos fueron trabajos planeados por HYDRA y no por SHIELD. Las cosas eran las mismas, simplemente había extendido el número de nombres en rojo.

Y por si fuese poco fue interrogada precisamente por haber obrado en contra y a favor de Estados Unidos. La reputación de SHIELD por supuesto ahora era inexistente y su fachada había sido descubierta.

Sabía que Tony no la echaría de la torre. No lo admitían en voz alta, pero era evidente que existía amistad entre ellos, así él se empeñara en molestarla y ella en estar en desacuerdo con todas sus opiniones. Sin embargo se sentía carente de un propósito, y ahora que su información había sido revelada… bueno, no sentía que tenía el derecho de seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que superhéroes. No es que se sintiera triste ni mucho menos, ni siquiera enojada, simplemente estaba desorientada, y tenía que darle una nueva dirección a su vida.

Se levantó y guardó algunas de sus cosas en un maletín, lo realmente indispensable, y cuando hubo terminado se sentó en la alfombra a contemplar Nueva York. Por supuesto, la vista desde su ventana le traía recuerdos de lo sucedido hace tan solo unos años con los Chitauri, de cómo su nombre empezó a sonar no como agente de SHIELD si no como parte de los Vengadores.

Pero de algo estaba segura: no se sentía como una vengadora.

Le dio un último vistazo a la ventana y luego cerró las cortinas; la decisión ya estaba tomada: debía encontrar su lugar.

Bajó los escalones y dio algunas vueltas por los pasillos tan ya conocidos y recorridos, mismos en los que un extraño fácilmente podría perderse, y se detuvo al llegar a la sala. Stark tenía las pantallas de holograma extendidas por toda la estancia, aparentemente con planos para reforzar la torre y un nuevo sistema de seguridad. Después de lo ocurrido en Washington, revisaba una y otra vez que nadie tuviese información sobre su pequeña, aún si Natasha le había dicho que Fury jamás había introducido en la base de datos tal información. Ni siquiera había mencionado nada sobre Nashira el tiempo que estuvo en SHIELD. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver cuánto se esforzaba por mantener a la gente que quería segura.

—Vaya, Stark, ¿no es muy temprano para ti?

—Diría lo mismo para ti, Roja.

Natasha no hizo caso de lo dicho por Tony, se acercó a una pequeña barra y tomó una manzana verde del frutero, dándole una mordida y mirando ausentemente el piso.

—Estás tratando de irte—dijo Tony de pronto, sacando de sus pensamientos a la rusa, quien le dirigió una mirada—. La maleta.

—Debo irme— respondió la pelirroja—. SHIELD es historia y no soy una vengadora. Supongo que también tú viste mi expediente.

—No creo que eso haya hecho una diferencia. Todos sabemos que elegiste nuestro bando después.

—Debo buscar otra vida, Tony.

—¡Oh por favor, Natasha! Tú tienes varias, eres una espía.

—No es broma, Stark. Esto es diferente

Tony suspiró pesadamente y después la vio por un momento.

—Natasha, no sé si yo pueda limpiar mi expediente. Miles o millones de personas han muerto gracias a mi legado— hizo una pausa—. Ambos sabemos que es por estas cosas por las que luchamos, por intentar tomar la decisión correcta, de proteger a las personas.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?—inquirió Natasha. El ingeniero guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—Quédate— la pelirroja arqueó una ceja. Stark, TONY Stark le estaba pidiendo que se quedara—. Sé que no va a ser tan divertido como jugar a la espía pero contrario a lo que la gente diga, tú eres parte de este equipo… Además, no creo que Nashira te lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, especialmente después de lo de ayer…

—¿Qué pasa con Nashira?— pregunto la pelirroja, acercándose un poco a Tony.

—Hubo algunos… problemas con Adam— el ingeniero se cruzó de brazos dejando caer su cuerpo contra el sillón.

—Vaya Tony, no sabía que eras el típico padre celoso—se burló ella y lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

—Muy graciosa, caperucita. Me gustaría que sólo fueran celos pero esta vez es diferente...

—Sé que ella ha pasado todo el día de ayer dormida pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver con Adam?

—Dejémoslo en que su padre decidió que lo más inteligente era sacarlo del país. El problema más grande fue que no tienen manera de comunicarse, ni siquiera sabemos en qué internado está.

—Yo podría…

—Lo sé— interrumpió Tony, y luego sonrió tristemente—. Lo sé, Tasha. Es sólo que, bueno, cuando fui a hablar con él me dejó pensando en algunas cosas. Cielos, si le pasara algo a Nashira… no sé qué haría. Y si algo le pasara a Adam por estar cerca de nosotros, sobre todo a ésta edad, Theo no me lo perdonaría.

Los ojos de Tony se oscurecieron al recordar el mal sueño de esa noche. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No era correcto tener personas tan valiosas y frágiles cerca de él. ¿No había aprendido la lección? Si Pepper no hubiese tenido el Extremis habría muerto cuando cayó sesenta metros hasta el suelo.

El ingeniero reaccionó cuando Natasha lo rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándolo.

—Eres un idiota, Tony.

—¿Gracias?

—Pero también un gran padre.

El ingeniero se quedó callado. En ese momento no se sentía el mejor padre del mundo, pero de algo si estaba seguro: protegería a todos y cada uno de sus amigos, a quienes consideraba parte de su familia.

—Te necesito aquí, Natasha, los necesito a todos aquí. Necesito a los Vengadores.

Natasha ya había dejado de abrazarlo para entonces, por lo cual él podía ver que ella estaba sopesando la idea.

La pelirroja dio un largo suspiro.

—De acuerdo, me quedaré. Pero sólo un tiempo, Tony, no puedo asegurarte nada.

—Ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo— dijo Tony en tono burlón para aligerar la charla que habían tenido.

Natasha volvió a su cuarto, abrió las cortinas de nuevo, dejando entrar la luz, y puso su maleta en la cama para empezar a sacar sus cosas. Parecía como si se rebobinara una película, las mismas acciones en el orden contrario, pero con una decisión distinta. Quedarse era lo mejor por ahora pero no sabría por cuánto tiempo eso sería lo correcto.

Y la verdad pensó que Tony estaba exagerando con la reacción de Nashira, pero el resto de ese día, cuando por fin pudo verla, se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

El día en la torre ocurrió con mayor tranquilidad de lo que se acostumbraba, Tony siguió durante horas escudriñando los medios con ayuda de Jarvis, Bruce no salió de su laboratorio excepto por la necesidad natural de comer. Thor, por su parte, salió a patrullar la ciudad mientras que Pepper cuidaba de la pequeña Nashira que poco a poco iba recuperándose de lo ocurrido el día anterior...

Entonces la tarde dio paso a la noche, y aunque lo más lógico era que condujera a Natasha al cansancio, eso no sucedió. Pasó una hora antes de que se diese por vencida y salió al balcón en pijama, que básicamente consistía en una blusa y pantalón. Dejó que el viento refrescara sus brazos, mientras miraba ausentemente la ciudad.

Hasta que la inundó el aroma a té.


	17. De corazones rotos y nuevas confusiones

Bruce se acercó lentamente al barandal donde Natasha estaba recargada; vestía una vieja playera, una sudadera gris y pantalones azules holgados. Pero antes de que él pudiese articular palabra, Natasha giró el rostro y le dirigió la mirada. Sabía que había notado su presencia desde que abrió la puerta de cristal, pero aun así se exaltó un poco cuando sus ojos verdes lo examinaron con brevedad.

—Imaginé que era mejor idea que el café— dijo él con un poco de timidez cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, extendiéndole una de las tazas que traía consigo. En realidad se sentía mal por molestarla cuando había estado tan ida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué no el té tiene cafeína?— contestó ella con una sonrisa juguetona, tomando entre sus manos la taza de té.

—Sin cafeína— afirmó él, con una media sonrisa.

Ambos recargaron sus brazos en la barda, viendo las luces de la ciudad que se extendían a lo lejos. De no haber tanta luz en la ciudad y de no estar tan habitada, posiblemente estarían viendo las estrellas en lugar de seguir ausentemente con la mirada las luces de los autos.

—Escuché que querías irte— dijo Bruce finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

—Supongo que fue Tony— resopló la espía, pero Bruce simplemente aguardaba su respuesta— .Sí, ese era el plan— aceptó mirándolo directamente a los ojos cafés.

—Y luego te contó lo de Nashira—. Bruce desvió la mirada hacia la ciudad.

—Sí…, Al principio pensé que estaba bromeando o exagerando. Parece que no lo hizo esta vez.

—No la había visto así jamás… — contestó él, casi en un murmullo.

—Yo sí. Una vez— dijo la pelirroja, obviamente refiriéndose a la vez que él corrió a suicidarse.

Bruce se estremeció.

—Lo siento— murmuró para enseguida guardar silencio por unos momentos, preguntándose si Nashira realmente estaba tan devastada en esa ocasión— Hmm, ¿cómo me lo dijiste aquella vez?— pensó por algunos segundos, tocando su barbilla y luego viéndola a los ojos, con una sonrisa pero la mirada triste— ¿No estuve preocupado más de un día para que cuando estés mejor salgas corriendo?— intentó decir burlonamente, pero la verdad sea dicha, no quería que se fuera.

¿Por qué no podía morderse la lengua cuando estaba con ella? Y sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando ella dejó escapar una breve risa.

—Sí, tal vez usé ese tono contigo— los labios de Natasha se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Y aún sigo sin entender cómo te las arreglas para regresar siempre con algo que curarte— volvió él a susurrar, pasando suavemente la yema de sus dedos por la herida de bala de Natasha, que ahora estaba casi completamente cerrada.

—Ni siquiera empieces, Bruce. No siempre vuelvo herida— le contestó la rusa rodando los ojos.

Y era verdad. Pero para Bruce, aquello ocurría más de lo que a él le gustaría. Sí, él sospechaba que había algo extraño en ella, pero si ese algo la mantenía con vida y hacía que se recuperara con mayor rapidez, él no iba a preguntar. No si ella no estaba dispuesta a responder. Con frecuencia se preguntaba si esa era la razón por la cual acudía a él y no a hospitales o médicos particulares. Claro, a veces utilizaba los médicos de SHIELD pero…

Natasha giró la cabeza al escuchar algo suave arrastrándose por el piso, y cuando Bruce se giró para poder ver lo que era, ambos se encontraron con la mirada penetrante de la pequeña Nashira, envuelta desde la cabeza a los pies con una cobija rosa a modo de capa, acercándose lentamente a ellos.

— ¿Qué haces despierta, arañita?— preguntó Natasha con suavidad, pero en el silencio de la noche se podía escuchar perfectamente.

— No puedo dormir.

— ¿Y el señor Niels?— preguntó entonces Bruce.

Nashira entreabrió la cobija para mostrar el —para ella grande — dragón de peluche con el que dormía… o más bien, sin el cual no podía dormir.

—Si él está contigo, ¿por qué no puedes dormir cariño?—. Bruce se acuclilló para estar a su altura, y cuando lo hizo pudo ver que los ojos de la pequeña se volvieron cristalinos.

—Papá se va a enojar— dijo en un puchero, justo antes de echarse a llorar.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos adultos entendía por qué el ingeniero se iba a enojar con Nashira, siendo que ahora mismo era un manojo de nervios, preocupado por el estado de su adorable niña. De todas formas ella parecía que no iba a parar de llorar, así que Natasha hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: alzar a Nashira y acunarla en brazos mientras Bruce intentaba, sin éxito, secarle las lágrimas. Tony jamás se había enojado con Nashira, sí, tal vez se había molestado un poco una que otra vez, pero siempre era muy suave con ella.

—Princesa, ¿por qué tu padre se enojaría contigo?— preguntó el científico, usando inconscientemente el apodo que Tony usaba exclusivamente con ella.

—Si se entera se va a enojar— contestó ella entre sollozos.

—Arañita, no vamos a decir nada, pero dinos qué te sucede— intentó tranquilizarla Natasha, acariciando con suavidad su cabello.

Nashira pareció comprender que los gestos que hacían sus "tíos" eran más de preocupación que otra cosa, y confiaba en que si les decía guardarían el secreto… al menos durante un tiempo. Intentó dejar de llorar, tranquilizándose un poco pero sin poder evitar que más lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas. Entonces tomó un poco de aire y finalmente entreabrió los labios, no sin antes desviar su mirada triste al piso.

—Adam sabe— balbuceó, y justo cuando termino de decirlo regresaron con más fuerza las lágrimas—. Por eso se fue, ¡papá dijo que no le dijera a nadie!

— … Nash, ¿cuándo se lo dijiste?— preguntó Natasha.

—Cuando lo conocí…

—Cariño, si Adam lo sabía desde el principio no fue tu culpa que se fuera— la interrumpió Bruce.

—¿E-Estás seguro?— preguntó entre sollozos. Su "tío" le intentó limpiar las lágrimas.

—Estoy seguro— respondió con una sonrisa— ¿Crees poder dormir ahora?— añadió luego de un momento. Nashira negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces qué me dices de una noche de películas y chocolate?— inquirió Natasha. Sabía que más temprano que tarde se dormiría si tomaba algo caliente y veía cosas que le gustaban en la televisión. No era casualidad verla a ella y a su padre dormidos con frecuencia en el sillón, y si no fuese por Jarvis, seguramente la televisión permanecería encendida. Nashira pareció animarse un poco ante la propuesta.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el físico se encontrara mezclando chocolate, canela y azúcar en leche caliente, la suficiente para llenar las tres tazas que reposaban en la encimera. Podía escuchar a Nashira escogiendo la película y a Natasha encontrándola con rapidez en el catálogo. Cuando entró al salón principal, la pequeña seguía envuelta en la cobija y la rusa se encontraba sentada a un lado de ella, el sillón levemente inclinado hacia atrás. Sonrió y extendió las dos tazas que tenía en una sola mano, entregando la que tenía bombones a su sobrina.

—¿Qué? ¿Nash obtiene bombones y yo no?— inquirió la pelirroja en tono serio. Eso tomó por sorpresa a Banner.

—N-No pensé que... Tú nu-nunca… S-si quieres puedo...— empezó a balbucear el Físico, claramente consternado y bastante sonrojado, hasta que la asesina no pudo evitarlo más y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, justo antes de empezar a reír al unísono que la pequeña que tenía recargada a su costado.

—Estoy jugando, Bruce.

El castaño se dejó caer al costado opuesto de Nashira, aún sonrojado, con su propia taza de chocolate en mano.

—El tío Bruce es raro— exclamó la niña de seis años— pero tierno.

Y si el pequeño reproche falso de Natasha no lo había puesto ya con las mejillas sonrosadas, era un hecho que la adorable niña de seis años había logrado que la rusa se riera con más fuerza y él tomara el color de un fresco y limpio tomate.

—Y es por eso que es un nerd— agregó la "tía" de la pequeña.

Pasaron un largo rato en silencio, únicamente con el sonido de Lilo y Stitch inundando la estancia; después de un buen rato Bruce se levantó a llevar las tazas de vuelta a la cocina. Cuando regresó, encontró a las dos chicas profundamente dormidas, Nashira abrazando al señor Niels, recargada en el brazo de Natasha, y la cabeza de ésta sobre la de la pelinegra. Con una sonrisa, el castaño abrió la cremallera de la sudadera y la colocó encima de la asesina, que estaba ligeramente encogida, probablemente por el frío. De todas maneras, él no la necesitaba.

Retomó su lugar a lado de la niña de ojos azules, con la intención de terminar de ver la película, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que él también se sumergiera en la inconsciencia.


	18. Donde todo empieza

Cuando Natasha abrió los ojos un aroma dulce inundaba la estancia. Tenía lo que sabía que era la sudadera de Bruce sobre los hombros, lo que la mantenía tibia a pesar de tener los pies helados. No es que no pudiese soportar el frío, era rusa, su tolerancia al frío era natural… pero cuando la criaron en La Habitación Roja, estar tibia en una noche especialmente helada era todo un lujo. El lujo estaba bien.

El aroma del Físico permanecía en la prenda, mezclado ahora con el aroma de lo que sospechaba eran cupcakes. Empezaba a preguntarse si era correcto tener la tentación de olisquear la tela, e inmediatamente desechó el pensamiento. Natasha no anhelaba la presencia de alguien, no esperaba realmente hacer cosas en compañía y, sobre todo, no era una chica de quince años que hundía la nariz en la chaqueta de un hombre. Sin embargo se sentía cómoda conviviendo con un hombre que bien podría ser un gigante verde. Y eso le incomodaba.

Que su aroma fuera agradable, sus manos fueran hábiles, su sonrisa cálida, sus gestos nerviosos divertidos… eso le incomodaba. Y la mayor parte del tiempo podía evitar ese tipo de pensamientos, pero desde unos meses atrás cada vez se volvían más frecuentes.

Natasha deslizó la sudadera por sus brazos y cerró la cremallera. A su lado, Nashira yacía dormida con la cabeza en un cojín y la cobija a medio cuerpo, nariz hundida en su dragón. Se levantó, acomodó la cobija de la niña y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de dirigirse a la cocina. La mirada de Bruce se posó en ella cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, recibiéndola con una sonrisa cálida.

—Buenos días—saludó él en voz baja.

—Buenos días—repitió ella en el mismo volumen, con la voz áspera de quien aún no termina de despertar.

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes que rodeaban el desayunador, y Bruce deslizó una taza frente a ella que despedía un fuerte aroma a café. Natasha sacó sus manos de las mangas de la sudadera y las apoyó en el cálido brebaje, entibiando sus gélidas manos.

—Gracias—musitó, dando un sorbo a su café. El Físico se sentó en el taburete que se encontraba a un costado de ella, con una taza con té entre las manos.

Se instalaron en un cómodo silencio, esperando a que el horno terminase de hacer su magia.

—Tasha, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—inquirió Bruce en voz suave y un poco ronca, con la intención de no perturbar el sueño de Nashira. La pelirroja asintió— ¿Por qué querías irte?

Natasha alzó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos acaramelados, y después la centró en su café, pensando en la respuesta. Pasó un tiempo, en el que Bruce pensó que su pregunta era imprudente y pasaría como inexistente, cuando Natasha rompió el silencio, sin despegar sus ojos de la taza.

—¿Quién soy, Bruce?— dijo en un murmullo.

—¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió el científico con curiosidad, parpadeando. Natasha entonces lo miró a los ojos, con una expresión difícil de leer.

—Todas mis falsas identidades son de dominio público. Tengo la certeza de que todos me odian ahora y aunque no me afecta realmente, la confianza que antes tenía ahora es inexistente. Ya no soy una agente, ni una espía. Ni siquiera una Vengadora. Tal vez seré siempre una asesina, porque es lo único que no puedo borrar—dijo en tono monótono.

—Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo pensando en ti misma conforme a lo que haces en lugar de lo que eres— respondió él con suavidad y colocó sus manos en las de ella, dándoles un gentil apretón. Natasha lo permitió.

—Ya ni siquiera estoy segura de haber sido alguien alguna vez—susurró, aún en un tono más bajo. No era tristeza lo que destilaba su voz, sino una profunda confusión—. He vivido bajo tantas identidades que no sé si tengo una propia.

—Lo que yo no sé es si te das cuenta que eres tú misma cuando no estás trabajando, e incluso entonces. Haces lo que te gusta hacer, así sea molestar a Tony, a Clint o a Steve. Eres tú cuando tienes la oportunidad de elegir, y es por eso que pienso que deberías quedarte.

Natasha había despegado sus ojos de la taza en algún punto de la conversación y ahora lo observaba fijamente. Era un pésimo momento, pero una sonrisa maliciosa dibujó en sus labios y lo miró con picardía.

—¿Está coqueteando conmigo, Dr. Banner?

El rubor de las mejillas de Bruce era suficiente respuesta para ella. Aun así, él se las arregló para no modificar su expresión.

—Fue una simple observación— contestó con el mismo tono que había usado ella.

Y hablando de observaciones, estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que Natasha pudiese distinguir el aroma de su aliento mezclado con el de las finas hierbas del té. Sus manos, ahora cálidas, seguían en las de él. Y aunque por costumbre quisiese retirarse, la verdad es que se sentía… bien. Su corazón seguía en su lugar y no le sudaban las manos (aunque no podía decir lo mismo de él, considerando que sentía su pulso un poco acelerado en la piel), Natasha no jugaba al amor pero aquello le dejaba una cosquilleante sensación de comodidad. Sin embargo él estaba cerrando el pequeño espacio entre sus rostros, y ella no lo estaba deteniendo.

—¿Puedo hacer el decorado?—interrumpió la somnolienta voz de Nashira.

Y eso es lo que sí logró que el corazón de Natasha latiera con fuerza. Nashira sin embargo, no lucía como que hubiese visto algo fuera de lo normal, a pesar de haberlo hecho; simplemente frotaba uno de sus ojos con una mano y con la otra sostenía el dragón de peluche. En los últimos dos días no lo soltaba.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que no?—inquirió Bruce, de manera oportuna. Natasha distinguió el poco nerviosismo en su voz que el Físico no logró ocultar.

* * *

Tony estaba revisando uno de los protocolos de defensa de la torre cuando su pequeña entró al laboratorio, Señor Niels en brazos.

—¿Qué tal, princesa? ¿Quieres ayudar a papá un poco?—sonrió el castaño, alzando a su niña en un brazo. Besó su mejilla antes de regresar sus ojos a la pantalla que se desplegaba a casi todo lo alto de la habitación, mientras Nashira rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, papi?—preguntó la pequeña, observando con curiosidad los planos de la torre en la pantalla.

—Bueno, papi está reforzando la torre.

—¿Por qué?

Tony entonces la miró a los ojos.

—Eh… no sé qué tanto recuerdes, princesa—dijo, sosteniendo su diminuta barbilla con suavidad –, pero alguna vez lograron entrar a casa, y no voy a permitir que eso pase dos veces.

—Lo recuerdo—respondió la niña—, tío Hulk estaba ahí.

Tony parpadeó algunas veces ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hija. "Tío Hulk". No sabía cómo se lo tomaría Bruce, tomando en cuenta el empeño que ponía éste en evitar que ella escuchara siquiera el nombre.

—Papá está asustado de que traten de hacerte daño, cariño. Entonces debe reforzar la torre— respondió, intentando desviar el tema del gigante verde.

—¿Por qué no puedo ver al tío Hulk?—preguntó la niña con una mezcla de curiosidad y genuina inocencia.

Tony dejó salir un suspiro. Nashira no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

—Tío Brucie teme que tío Hulk te lastime por accidente—respondió finalmente, lo que logró ella hiciera un puchero.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados.

—A Hulk le gusta aplastar, y si estás lo suficientemente cerca… Tu tío no quiere arriesgarse— respondió el hombre. Nashira dejó el tema pasar y su padre regresó a verificar los planos, sin bajarla. La habitación estaba en silencio, y ella parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

Aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

No imaginaba qué rondaba en la cabeza de Nashira, pero se vio distraído por su trabajo, dándole un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía en el escritorio.

—¿Por qué el tío Brucie y la tía Natty no están casados?—rompió el silencio la pequeña.

El castaño casi se ahoga con la bebida, habiendo sido tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta de su niña. Tosió algunas veces para aclararse la garganta. Bruce. Con Natasha. La Viuda Negra, que lo había dejado en la inconsciencia sólo por haber pensado que él haría algo contra su niña. Dudaba que alguien que hubiera coqueteado con ella siguiera con vida.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó torpemente, sólo para estar seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—¿Que por qué los tíos no están casados?—repitió la pequeña, con disgusto. Estaba segura de estar hablando español.

—No es tan simple, cielo—ni siquiera sabía si a Bruce le gustaba Natasha, ¿cómo iba a ser fácil explicarle?—. Para que alguien se case debe haber más que amistad, y… te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor.

—Pero tú estás casado con mamá.

Tony sonrió ante eso.

—Bueno, estoy bastante seguro que le pregunté antes de casarme con ella—contestó con jovialidad. Aquello hizo sonreír a su hija.

—¿Puedo probar café?—preguntó la pequeña, cambiando totalmente de tema. Tony lo pensó un momento antes de pasarle la taza a la menor.

—No creo que te guste, cielo, es amargo— un trago no le iba hacer daño… ¿verdad?

Nashira llevó el líquido a sus labios con curiosidad y después extendió la taza lo más lejos posible, sacando la lengua. Tony no pudo evitar reírse ante el gesto que estaba haciendo su niña y le quitó el brebaje de las manos, depositándolo de nuevo en el escritorio.

—¿Ya desayunaste, princesa?

Nashira asintió, metiendo su lengua de vuelta a su boca.

—El tío Brucie hizo cupcakes y la tía Natty hizo huevo y tocino.

—¿Y mamá?—preguntó el Ingeniero, acomodando un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja de su hija.

—No he visto a mami todavía—respondió la niña.

—Lamento interrumpir, señor Stark, pero me temo que tiene una llamada en espera—resonó la voz de la IA en el laboratorio.

—¿Qué tal si vas a revisar si mami ya desayunó algo y le llevas un cupcake? Si te comes uno se quita lo amargo, princesa— sonrió Tony acariciando la mejilla de su pequeña. No necesitaba que JARVIS le dijera quién llamaba, había una sola persona que podría llamarle.

Una vez su pequeña hubo salido con la lengua de fuera, JARVIS desplegó en el aire la pantalla con la video llamada.

Nick lucía desconcertado, aún si llevaba gafas de sol en lugar de su parche habitual.

—¿Es mal momento para decir "te lo dije"?

—Cierra la boca, Stark.

Y es que, considerando que Fury había insistido en no tener a JARVIS o cualquier inteligencia parecida en su camioneta blindada, Tony sentía imposible morderse la lengua. VIERNES podría haber hecho un buen trabajo. Tal vez unos propulsores habrían ayudado también…

—¿Estás seguro de que ella no está…? —dijo con duda, cambiando un poco el tema antes de que dijese algo de lo que se podría arrepentir.

—¿En los registros? No, Tony, no hay información de ella. ¿Por qué tendría información de una niña de seis años en la base de SHIELD?—el hombre bajó sus lentes dejando al descubierto parte de sus ojos para darle una mirada inquisitiva al Ingeniero—. De cualquier modo esa no es la razón por la que llamé. La agente Hill está en camino a la torre, si consideramos que Romanoff no puede hacer de mediadora entre los Vengadores y el gobierno por el momento.

—Pensé que estabas retirado.

—Y eso es lo que todo el mundo debe pensar, Tony. Como sea, creo haber encontrado una base de HYDRA.

* * *

 ** _N/A: He aquí el 18 :3 empieza la larga caza por el cetro (y realmente me refiero a larga) Y bueno, también la caza a las bases de Hydra. Y la curiosidad de Nashira por Hulk :3 (que no es que haya sido un secreto para ella, simplemente solo lo ha visto una vez en su vida)_**

 ** _A mis lectores que no lo sepan: subí ya el primer capítulo de la historia que voy a desarrollar cuando ésta se suspenda unos meses, no es exactamente un crossover con La Sirenita pero algo tiene que ver jeje. Aunque un poquito más... ¿cómo describirlo? ¿con un poquito más de contexto? ¿más magia?_**

 ** _A la persona que me dejó el review en el capítulo pasado y a la cual no le puedo contestar directamente (por que no hay botón ;n;), muchas gracias, me alegra mucho saber cuando a la gente le gusta lo que escribo :3_**


	19. ¿Como equipo?

No era solo una, sino un total de siete bases de las que Nick tenía información, y todavía faltaba una hora para que Hill llegara con los documentos de cada una. Las preparaciones para lo que serían dos semanas de misión tras misión durarían al menos unos días. Tony se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba, aunque se preguntaba por qué no podían ir de una vez por todas a acabar con Hydra. Entre más pronto acabaran con la escoria era mejor para su pequeña.

Tony se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que sabía sería una semana de misión tras misión, considerando el hecho de que en el momento en el que atacaran la primera, las demás empezarían a moverse. En realidad no contaban con mucho tiempo antes de que eso ocurriera.

El Ingeniero volvió a desplegar la pantalla con los planos de la torre, todavía insatisfecho, pero supuso que ni toda la seguridad del mundo sería suficiente para proteger a su pequeña princesa. Lo que le recordaba…

— ¿JARVIS?— inquirió al aire. La I.A. no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Sí, señor Stark?

— ¿Pasó algo entre Brucie y Romanoff?— la verdad era que desde que había escuchado a su hija no se lo quitaba de la cabeza.

— Creo que la señorita Nashira se refiere a esto, señor…

En la pantalla apareció una de las grabaciones de las cámaras. Y entonces vio a Bruce, a escasos centímetros de la rusa, con sus manos entre las suyas… y con una pequeña figurita entrando a la cocina. Por supuesto, no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de su mejor amigo y la manera acelerada en la que se alejó de la espía.

Y Bruce parecía tener un horrible manejo del tiempo, porque lo vio acercarse al laboratorio con bata y lentes puestos, buscándolo.

— ¿De verdad necesitas que vaya con ustedes?— inquirió el de rizos en cuanto atravesó la puerta de la enorme habitación.

— Bruce, en la torre sólo estamos tú, Natasha, Thor y yo— dijo, rodando los ojos dramáticamente—, y vamos a una base de HYDRA, no es exactamente nuestro comité normal de terroristas.

Por más que Bruce quisiera evitar un código verde, solo eran cuatro personas contra, probablemente, todo un arsenal. Con tres sería un completo desastre.

— Supongo que realmente no tengo opción, ¿verdad?— suspiró el Físico derrotado. Si no podía negociar, entonces prefería cambiar el tema— ¿Cómo va el algoritmo de defensa de la torre?

— Podría ir mejor— se encogió de hombros Tony—. Aunque JARVIS esté a cargo de la Legión de Hierro, su tiempo de respuesta aún no es tan rápido. Disminuí el número de pisos al que tiene acceso el personal, pero quiero asegurarme que nada ni nadie entre sin consentimiento, sobre todo cerca de Nashira… ¿te importaría echarle un vistazo?

—Sabes que no.

Bruce no perdió tiempo y abrió el holograma con un suave gesto de sus manos, empezando a escudriñar entre las mejoras que Tony había planeado para la torre. Terminó por reírse en cuanto vio el elevador, que era por lo pronto lo más evidente en el esquema.

— ¿Enserio, Tones? ¿Quieres poner armas en los últimos quince pisos?— preguntó dirigiendole una mirada incrédula.

— ¡Sólo es el ducto del elevador!— se excusó el Ingeniero—. Es la única forma de que pasen por las puertas principales, al menos.

— ¿No crees que es… demasiado?

Y eso provocó que Tony contrajera el rostro en algo parecido a un puchero. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a revisar el resto de mejoras, tanto como en el protocolo como en protección física.

Dirigía miradas ocasionales a Bruce mientras trabajaba en uno de los algoritmos. Eso solo significaba que tenía algo que decir pero que no encontraba la manera de hacerlo. Finalmente Stark se mordió el labio y al final soltó la pregunta que tenía en la cabeza desde hace horas.

— ¿Has estado coqueteando con Romanoff?— habló despreocupadamente.

— Claro que no, Tony— contestó Bruce, sonrojándose contra su voluntad, pero manejando un tono neutro de voz, ahora viendo sin realmente ver los esquemas. La enorme sonrisa de su mejor amigo no tardó en aparecer.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?— insistió el otro.

— ¡No estaba coqueteando con ella!

La insistencia sólo lo hacía ruborizar más, como un adolescente enamorado. Tony sabía que tendría la cinta de ese momento grabada en un disco duro para la posteridad.

— ¿Entonces me dirás si esto... — y entonces abrió una captura de pantalla en su Starkpad y se lo extendió a Bruce— ...es la única razón por la cual mi bebé me pregunta por qué ustedes no están casados?— inquirió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Aquello dejó helado a Bruce en su lugar, eso y el hecho de que Tony tuviese la foto del momento exacto en el que su nariz estaba rozando la de la pelirroja.

— … ¿Ella qué?— balbuceó apenas.

— Me preguntó por qué no estás casado con su tía Natty como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. Ni siquiera sabía que tenías algo con nuestra asesina favorita. Me siento un poco ofendido por no confiarme algo como eso— agregó con una mueca divertida.

Durante el tiempo que conocía a Bruce, éste jamás había mencionado algo sobre mujeres en realidad, y esto era una oportunidad única. Pero de todas las personas, no se imaginó que fuese a sentirse atraído por Romanoff.

— Oh Dios… —. El Físico se dejó caer en una de las sillas, llevándose las manos al rostro, todavía con rastros de tonos rojizos en él.

— Deberías haberla visto, Brucie— continuó Tony alegremente, para disgusto del científico—. Apenas pudo resistir rodar los ojos cuando creí escucharla mal.

— ¿Qué más te dijo?— preguntó el de rizos, apenas atreviéndose a ver a Tony por los huecos entre sus dedos, sin quitar para nada las manos de su rostro.

—Bueno, pues… — su humor alegre pareció desvanecerse un poco, siendo reemplazado por duda—... nada, de hecho. Excepto… — si ya estaba cuestionándolo por Natasha, tal vez debería soltarle todo de una vez—. Ella quiere, eh…

—Tony… —le apresuró Bruce con un poco de impaciencia.

—Quiere ver a "tío Hulk"… — terminó la frase con cautela.

Y si antes el rostro de Bruce estaba tan rojo como un tomate, ahora estaba tan pálido como el papel. Incluso el otro sujeto en su cabeza se sobresaltó un poco. Tony estaba sorprendido de que el rostro de su hermano de ciencia pudiese cambiar tan rápido de color.

—¿"Tío Hulk"…? — inquirió en voz muy baja y parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

—Eso fue lo que dijo. Honestamente no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar…

—Pero él no es su tío…— continuó el científico, sin entender del todo el razonamiento de la pequeña.

—Tú eres su tío, él es parte de ti.

—Tony, Nashira no puede estar cerca del otro sujeto. No puede considerarlo parte de su familia. Es… es muy peligroso.

—Brucie, el otro sujeto defendió a mi pequeña, no creo que llegue a lastimarla a propósito, aunque no estoy impaciente por experimentar…

— Y no podemos asegurar que vuelva a hacerlo, Tony. Tendrás que decirle que no.

Y con eso dio por terminada la discusión.

* * *

Natasha tocó suavemente la puerta antes de invitarse ella misma a la ya tan conocida habitación. Sabía que era inútil buscar en el piso, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia arriba.

– ¿Cómo va todo allá arriba, arañita? – preguntó ella en cuanto vio a la pequeña niña caminando por el techo.

– ¡Tía Natty! – Nashira se dejó caer justo frente a la espía rusa, quien la atrapó antes de que tocara el piso y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

– Sabes, si sigues caminando por el techo pronto habrá huellas – comentó la pelirroja. Nashira la observó de la cabeza a los pies, tratando de entender el motivo de la visita, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la pequeña mochila negra que portaba la rusa.

– Te vas – reprochó la pequeña.

– Son sólo unos días – se apresuró a decir, viendo el puchero que se estaba formando en sus labios – lo prometo. Volveré antes de que lo sepas, ¿está bien? Es solo que de verdad tengo algo importante que hacer, cielo – Nashira, que hacía poco había perdido contacto con Adam y apenas estaba aceptándolo, no estaba del todo convencida –. Y no me atrevía a irme sin despedirme de ti.

– … Está bien – aceptó finalmente, después de haber sopesado la idea.

* * *

Bruce estaba decidido a disculparse con Natasha por lo sucedido en la cocina. Tomó aire y tocó la puerta de su habitación, sin recibir respuesta.

– ¿Nat? – intentó girar la perilla de la puerta, sin éxito.

El Físico se dirigió a la sala común, donde Tony y Nashira estaban en el sillón, viendo una de las películas favoritas de la pequeña.

– ¿Tones, has visto a Nat? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

– Tía Natty no está. Dijo que volvería en unos días – comentó la pequeña, antes de que su padre dijera palabra. Ahora Tony miraba a su princesa.

– ¿Cómo que no está? ¿JARVIS? – preguntó el Ingeniero al aire.

– Puedo confirmar que lo que dice la señorita Nashira es cierto. La Agente Romanoff salió hace unas horas de la torre.

– ¿Sabes a donde fue, JARVIS? – pregunto el Físico mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

– Negativo Dr. Banner, la Agente Romanoff solo dijo que se ausentaría por unos días.

– Gracias JARVIS – Bruce se retiró de la habitación, un poco preocupado.

Natasha ya había intentado irse con anterioridad, pero dudaba que aquel incidente en la cocina fuese lo que terminó por convencerla de irse. Aunque, ¿qué tal si se equivocaba? Quería no pensar en ello, pero la culpa y aquella pequeña posibilidad empezaban a atormentarlo. Tendría que esperar al regreso de la pelirroja (si es que alguna vez regresaba) para disculparse.

Los días fueron pasando uno tras otro, sin noticias de la rusa, y cada vez más cerca de la fecha de la misión. Bruce intentaba distraerse con lo que tuviera al alcance para mantener a raya el nerviosismo, pero se encontró mirando antiguos planos de VERONICA con la intención de perfeccionar los cálculos, pero sin realmente lograr hacer nada.

Hasta que llegó el día de la misión.

* * *

Finlandia.

La primera base estaba en _Finlandia_. Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que los cuatro héroes habían abandonado la comodidad de la torre. Natasha justo a tiempo, sólo unos minutos antes de partir. No hubo tiempo más que para saludar a su sobrina brevemente y regresar al Quinjet, en compañía de los pocos vengadores que irían en esa misión.

Era obvio que Tony no estaba tranquilo desde que partieron, sobre todo después de la caída de SHIELD… eso y el hecho de que la única persona que se quedó además de Pepper era María. Al menos confiaba en que si sucedía algo sería el primero en saberlo, pero no paraba de morder sus labios con ansiedad.

Por otro lado, Thor lucía aliviado de por fin tener una pista de las bases de HYDRA, junto con la esperanza de encontrar el paradero del cetro de Loki, y para ser sinceros, también parecía feliz de tener un motivo para estirar los músculos. Aunque los mortales no eran rivales para su fuerza, el sentir que hacía algo lo alejaba un poco de la impaciencia que empezaba a sentir. Todo eso se reflejaba en la enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Simplemente estaba recargado en uno de los cristales del frente del Quinjet, hablando un poco con Tony sobre el funcionamiento del sistema de autopiloto de JARVIS, del que el semidiós sólo entendía lo básico. Al Ingeniero la charla le estaba ayudando muy poco.

Bruce estaba revisando la información que habían obtenido de Fury unas horas antes, pero cuando se atrevió a mirar con timidez a Natasha, ésta parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

El Quinjet se sentía vacío sin el equipo completo. Por supuesto, todos habían estado de acuerdo hace años en que Steve era indudablemente el líder de los vengadores. Y las cosas se iban a complicar un poco siendo que no tenían por el momento los ojos de Clint. Ambos llegarían unos días más tarde, pero oh cómo le vendría bien la presencia de su compañero. Al menos así le sería más fácil evitar las miradas furtivas que el Físico dirigía hacia su dirección cada algunos minutos. Mismo científico que ahora le dirigía miradas dolidas y fruncía un poco el ceño al regresar su vista a los archivos. Natasha se sintió un poco culpable por ello, pero ahora mismo tenía algunas cosas en que pensar antes de seguir adelante.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Natasha sintió un gran alivio. Lo que tenía en la cabeza podía esperar. Siempre y cuando tuviera algo que hacer estaría bien. La Viuda Negra siempre estaba bien. Todos parecían compartir el sentimiento. Excepto Bruce, quien parecía estar rogando por que fuera una falsa alarma…

… Eso hasta que vio en el radar siete objetivos grandes. Bruce gimió ante la vista.

Tanques. Por supuesto que debían de tener tanques. Y probablemente montones de hombres armados. No estaban exactamente siendo discretos. Sin embargo, todavía no los habían detectado. El Quinjet aterrizó silenciosamente a trescientos metros de la base, entre los árboles.

—Dime lo que ves, JARVIS— inquirió el Ingeniero mientras activaba los comandos para abrir la puerta del Quinjet.

— Veintiocho torretas subterráneas y cinco torres de vigilancia, señor. Parece que la mayor parte del complejo está bajo tierra — respondió el mayordomo virtual.

— ¿Natasha?

—Es una base pequeña, poca vigilancia y muy próxima a su núcleo. Al parecer confían en su defensa subterránea— contestó ella estudiando meticulosamente el esquema que se desplegaba al centro del Quinjet.

— ¿Y… cuál es el plan?— preguntó Thor, balanceando a Mjolnir entre sus enormes manos, tratando de no verse tan emocionado y fracasando rotundamente.

Y es que Steve era siempre quien daba las órdenes, y quien siempre tenía un plan antes de salir del Quinjet.

— Bueno, podríamos ya sabes, soltarles un frijolito verde encima— bromeó Tony, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su científico favorito.

— No— respondió éste. Tony todavía tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro, la mirada asesina de Natasha, sin embargo, hizo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera del rostro del Ingeniero.

— ¿Ese es tu plan?— dijo la rusa alzando una ceja.

— Si tienes uno mejor, Roja, estoy abierto a sugerencias— concedió Tony haciendo un gesto elocuente con la mano derecha.

Natasha rodó lo ojos, pero parecía tener algo en mente.

— Sólo hay una entrada y las torretas se disparan desde adentro. Puedo intentar llegar hasta el centro de control y desactivarlas. Tú encárgate de los vigilantes. Thor y Hulk pueden encargarse de las torretas y tanques.

Tony aceptó que eso sonaba mucho mejor que su plan. No tardaron en ponerse en marcha. Tony, Thor y Bruce esperaban la señal de Natasha, fuera de la vista de los vigilantes.

—Estoy cerca— sonó su voz a través del comunicador de todos.

Tony iba a murmurar un "Ya era hora" pero lo pensó dos veces.

Thor se elevó en el aire y se dirigió al lado contrario de donde se suponía Natasha estaba encubierta, mientras Bruce, muy a su pesar, se alejó unos metros de Tony y dejó que su piel empezara a adquirir el tono verdoso ya tan familiar. El billonario lo observaba con asombro y empatía; todavía le parecía increíble que su mejor amigo se pudiera convertir en un enorme y musculoso hombre verde, pero eso debía doler. Bruce nunca hablaba de sus transformaciones, pero el hecho de que sus huesos y sus músculos crecieran, se estiraran y engrosaran con esa rapidez debía ser doloroso, si tomaba en cuenta los pequeños rugidos antes de que completara su transformación.

Una vez Hulk estuvo frente a sus ojos, Stark se atrevió a dar unos pasos hacia él. El gigante sólo lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya sabes, Grandote— sonó su voz metálica por la armadura—, ve a jugar con Ricitos.

Hulk le dio una sonrisa socarrona junto con un bufido y pronto salió disparado con un salto. Esa era la señal de Tony, quien voló con la armadura cerca de donde estaba Natasha. Vieron cómo todos los vigilantes apuntaban hacia el semidiós y a Hulk, y el castaño aprovechó la situación para noquear con los repulsores a los vigilantes de la torre más próxima.

—Cúbreme— escuchó decir a la espía.

Sin embargo no fue necesario cubrirla de disparos, pues los vigilantes estaban muy ocupados intentando contener al gigante verde y al dios del trueno sin mucho éxito. Natasha se infiltró a través de la puerta principal con la ayuda de JARVIS para hackear la entrada. Si fuese cualquier otra persona, Tony no la hubiese dejado entrar sola a una base llena de matones con entrenamiento militar. Pero era Natasha, la espía a la que Fury había considerado como su mano derecha (más o menos), entonces era perfectamente aceptable que estuviera un rato a solas.

Él voló hacia las otras torres de vigilancia, repitiendo la misma maniobra que en la primera, mientras Hulk y Thor estaban muy ocupados encargándose de las torretas que emanaban de la tierra y cuyos disparos eran mucho más efectivos que los de los hombres en tierra.

Por su parte, la espía estaba ocupada en no ser detectada. El problema era que no le estaba costando mucho trabajo. Sólo dos guardias atravesando la primera puerta y tres resguardando el primer pasillo. Esto olía muy mal.

—¿JARVIS?— susurró.

—Mis sensores dicen que la sala de control se encuentra a la izquierda en el siguiente pasillo, agente Romanoff.

Natasha avanzó con cautela a la dirección a la que la IA de Tony había dicho. Toda su experiencia apuntaba a que era una clase de trampa.

Solamente un hombre resguardaba la puerta. Deslizó un taser por debajo de sus pies y el hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo. Entró a la sala de control y fue ahí donde ofrecieron más resistencia. Un hombre apuntó a su cabeza, pero no consiguió siquiera jalar el gatillo. El segundo hombre pensó que era inteligente llegarle por la espalda, pero en cuanto rodeó con un brazo su cuello, ella utilizó su peso para tirarlo al suelo y golpear su cabeza contra él. Fue casi lo mismo con los otros siete hombres más que se encontraban en la habitación, pero ninguno había hecho sonar las alarmas. Con todos los hombres fuera, Natasha se dirigió al panel y desactivó las torretas. Tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa cuando vio la desilusión en el rostro de Hulk por las cámaras, quien tenía la mitad de uno de los cañones en la mano cuando las que todavía estaban funcionando regresaron a estar bajo tierra. Sin embargo, pronto aparecieron en pantalla los tanques y regresó esa sonrisa de satisfacción que siempre tenía cuando había algo que aplastar.

Tony no tardó en aparecer en la habitación.

— ¿Algo interesante?— inquirió.

— No todavía. Las alarmas no se han activado pero no creo que…

Y… ahí estaban. El constante pitido que se propagaba por toda la base no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Tú los pasillos y yo los extremos?— inquirió Tony. Natasha se encogió de hombros y se pusieron en marcha.

Y ahora que el billonario estaba cerca escudriñando cada pasillo (con el sonido de truenos y fuertes rugidos como fondo), ella no se quitaba la inquietante sensación de que algo andaba mal. No podía poner el dedo en qué, pero considerando que no había tantos hombres corriendo en su dirección en el pasillo y Tony no tardaba casi nada entre una habitación y otra, crecía su inquietud. Las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles.

—Creo que encontré tus juguetes— dijo la rusa, abriendo la última puerta del pasillo.

Por fin habían llegado al centro de la base… en la que no había nadie. Ni siquiera el escáner de su armadura detectaba señales térmicas de humanos, solo hileras e hileras de computadoras.

—JARVIS dice que hay unos túneles en el piso que acabamos de bajar. Tal vez empezaron a huir por ahí.

—Efectivamente, amigo Tony. Creo que alcanzo a ver personas a unos cientos de metros de la base— resonó la fuerte voz de Thor en sus oídos.

—Iré a investigar. Haz lo tuyo— dijo Natasha antes de dejar sólo a Tony, sin demostrar la duda que sentía.

Tony asintió y en cuanto ella se hubo ido deslizó el mismo chip que había utilizado por primera vez en el Helicarrier para hackear SHIELD, ahora con el propósito de hacer lo mismo con HYDRA. En cuanto JARVIS tuvo acceso, el castaño se puso manos a la obra.

— Dime que tenemos, J.

— Parece que intentaron borrar la información, señor, pero detuve el proceso y estoy iniciando el programa de desencriptado.

— Tiempo estimado.

— Quince minutos.

— No creo que tengamos tanto tiempo. Deja ayudarte, amigo— y con eso el millonario decidió salir de su armadura y empezar a teclear con rapidez en una de las computadoras. A final de cuentas, no había nadie y la armadura estaba en modo vigía.

Siete minutos después, empezó a escuchar unos fuertes clics alrededor de la estructura de la base.

— ¿Señor…?

— Yo también lo escucho, JARVIS.

Y por fuera debían estar escuchando lo mismo, porque escuchó una voz cautelosa.

—Tony, algo va mal, no hay nadie en los túneles. Sal de ahí— dijo Natasha por el comunicador.

—Tranquila, sólo dame unos segundos más.

—Señor, creo que el edificio se va a desplomar— insistió la voz de la IA.

— ¡Ya casi lo tenemos, J!— respondió él un poco enfadado, tecleando con la mayor rapidez que le permitían sus dedos. Sin embargo apenas tenían el veinte por ciento de la información, principalmente porque seguía parcialmente encriptado.

Entonces toda la estructura tronó al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Tony!— insistió la rusa, con un toque de nerviosismo en la voz que no pudo ocultar.

— ¡Mierda!— murmuró él y regresó a la armadura. El techo empezó a caer con rapidez, sin agrietarse los primeros metros. Tony disparó con el repulsor de su pecho para poder hacer una abertura por la cual pasar, sin embargo eso hizo que se fragmentara la estructura y empezaran a caer grandes trozos de escombros. Esquivó un pedazo de techo grande, casi con elegancia, y así continuó subiendo.

Hasta que no pudo esquivar una de las barras metálicas que sostenían la estructura, que lo golpeó frontalmente a la altura de su estómago, con la suficiente fuerza para abollar la armadura. El aire escapó de sus pulmones con el golpe y no podía detener la caída. Intentó recuperarse rápido, intentando ignorar el dolor punzante que sentía en donde había golpeado la barra y donde sabía que su propia armadura se estaba encajando en su piel.

— ¡J, sácame de aquí!— exclamó el castaño por encima del ruido que hacía toda la estructura al partirse.

Vio cómo su I.A. formaba patrones de escape y lo llevaba más cerca de la superficie. Sin embargo llegó un punto en el que incluso JARVIS no podía escapar de los enormes fragmentos de la fortaleza, y sólo pudo prepararse para el golpe.

Entonces cayó en la inconsciencia.


	20. Abre los ojos

Las cosas estaban extrañamente lúcidas para cuando volvió en sí. Bruce recordaba relativamente con claridad la voz de Natasha al exigirle a JARVIS la posición de Iron Man, unas enormes manos verdes y el brillo dorado y rojo de una muy dañada armadura. Aun así, las náuseas y el dolor que siempre le acompañaban después de una transformación no estaban ausentes, incluso se atrevería a decir que estaban ahí con mayor fuerza.

Pero eso no era importante ahora.

"Hombre de metal. Herido", escuchó en su cabeza.

–Tony… – murmuró mientras se incorporaba con torpeza.

La rusa y el semidiós lo observaban con algo de asombro, mismo que no notó al acercarse al bulto que se encontraba frente a Natasha, quien estaba en sus rodillas.

–Está vivo– se adelantó ella, dándole espacio al Científico.

El rostro de Bruce se contrajo en una mueca de terror. En el piso yacía su mejor amigo (a veces el único) con parte de la armadura plateada en aquellos lugares que las piedras habían desprendido la pintura, y abolladuras donde no deberían estar. Le preocupaba sobre todo la enorme abolladura que se encontraba en el área del estómago y en sus costados.

–JARVIS, dame un informe de daños… – logró musitar a pesar del dolor y el pánico que lo inundaba.

–Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, Doctor Banner, mis escáneres en la armadura están dañados.

– ¿Qué pasa si abres la armadura?– inquirió Thor.

–El señor Stark podría desangrarse– contestó la I.A., con toda la preocupación con la que una inteligencia artificial podría expresar–. Sin embargo creo poder efectuar un escaneo en el Quinjet.

–Thor, ¿crees poder cargar a Tony sin agitarlo?– preguntó Natasha.

El dios del trueno simplemente asintió, y con el mayor cuidado posible levantó al Ingeniero del suelo, tratando de no agravar su estado. Bruce intentaba avanzar al paso del hombre rubio pero las piernas le temblaban, el dolor era casi insoportable y el mareo era aún peor. Natasha le tomó de un brazo y suavemente lo colocó sobre sus propios hombros para ayudarlo a avanzar; el Físico la miró confundido.

–Vamos, Bruce. Ya casi llegamos– musitó ella con voz suave mientras caminaban con un paso más firme.

Bruce decidió no darle muchas vueltas, Tony era lo que importaba en el momento.

Thor depositó con cuidado a Tony en la camilla del Quinjet, que estaba siempre ahí para emergencias. Bruce se acercó a él para retirarle el casco y Natasha se instaló con rapidez en el asiento de piloto, con la intención de que llegasen a casa lo más rápido posible. JARVIS escaneó la armadura en cuanto la puerta trasera de la nave se hubo cerrado.

–El señor Stark tiene dos costillas rotas, una de ellas está presionando los pulmones y puede que termine por romperlo. La armadura evita que se desangre en donde penetró el metal.

– Manda el informe a Maria y dile que necesitamos médicos en la torre, JARVIS– dijo Natasha mientras maniobraba para mantener estable la nave y ganar velocidad.

– ¿Qué hay de lady Pepper y la señorita Nashira?– preguntó Thor.

– No creo que sea prudente que Nashira lo sepa– contestó Bruce con debilidad–, pero Pepper deberá estar enterada por cualquier cosa y para no tomarla por sorpresa cuando lleguemos.

Todo el camino de vuelta Bruce estuvo revisando la respiración de Tony y poniendo especial atención en que sus costillas no perforaran el pulmón siendo que no podía sacarlo de la armadura aún.

Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido cuando entraron a la torre. Maria se las había arreglado para que todo el grupo pudiese pasar desde el hangar hasta el piso destinado a ser un mini hospital sin ser vistos, y para conseguir a los mejores médicos a los que SHIELD tenía acceso antes de su caída. Si la pequeña niña de Stark veía a cualquiera sabría que llegó su papá. Y, oh, entonces sería el pandemónium.

Bruce seguía al grupo ya menos adolorido, con una blanca camisa cubriendo su antes torso desnudo, con el rostro inundado por la preocupación.

Se colocó a Tony en una mesa metálica, y se le pidió al Físico que ayudara a abrir la pesada armadura, que a pesar de los esfuerzos de JARVIS, sólo se había abierto parcialmente. Las ágiles manos del Científico maniobraban con los tornillos y con los bordes de la armadura que se aferraban de manera dolorosa al cuerpo del ingeniero. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus manos no temblaran y retiró con cuidado y por último el lugar en donde la armadura se había hundido en el cuerpo del billonario.

Un borbotón de sangre emanó del cuerpo de Tony para disgusto de Bruce, cuyas manos se tiñeron del cálido líquido, pues el trozo de metal había servido como tapón. Los médicos levantaron el cuerpo pálido del hombre y lo trasladaron a una camilla de cirugía, justo en ese momento empezó a tener dificultades para respirar.

El movimiento había hecho que la costilla de Tony perforara el pulmón y éste se había colapsado. Los escáneres de JARVIS, que estaban en un panel en la pared, mostraban que el corazón del billonario latía ahora con rapidez. Los médicos se apresuraron a trabajar y Bruce fue conducido con rapidez hacia la salida, sin hacer caso a su protesta desesperada para quedarse, quería asegurarse... necesitaba saber que su mejor amigo estaría bien.

Pero la puerta se había cerrado. Sentía el corazón en la boca y estaba sudando frío. Abría y cerraba repetitivamente los puños, sentía seca la garganta caminaba en círculos frente a la puerta, se mordía el labio con nerviosismo; los minutos pasaban en tortuosa lentitud… ¿Qué le diría a Pepper y a Nashira si le pasaba algo a Tony? El sólo hecho de imaginarse el rostro de la pelirroja que lo había acogido en su propia casa encogiéndose en dolor, el hecho de imaginarse a la pequeña de ojos azules sin entender por qué su padre no despertaría… eso hacía que fuese mucho más difícil respirar y sentir nauseas.

–Bruce– dijo una voz femenina al final del pasillo. Él no se dio la vuelta, con la vista todavía clavada en la puerta que tenía frente a sí–. Bruce, respira–. Esta vez se escuchaba más fuerte. Era más real.

El hombre se giró con lentitud y dejó sus ojos hundirse en aquellos orbes verdes que le miraban con preocupación. O quizá simplemente estaba alucinando. Finalmente no lo soportó más y abrazó a la pelirroja con desesperación, olvidando que tenía un poco de sangre en las manos.

A Natasha no pareció importarle que el Físico manchara su ropa de sangre y se aferrara a ésta con los puños cerrados, ni la manera en como el cuerpo del hombre la envolvió, tembloroso y jadeante.

–Está bien. Él va a estar bien– dijo con suavidad, rodeando con un brazo el cuerpo masculino, alzado el otro brazo para poder pasar su mano por esos imposibles rizos que seguían llenos de polvo y escombros.

Bruce tenía hundida la nariz en el cuello de la pelirroja, inspirando su aroma, intentando inhalar y exhalar con regularidad en lugar de las rápidas respiraciones que le oprimían el pecho. Posiblemente estuviera mal hacerlo, pero necesitaba algo… no, alguien a quien aferrarse. Tal vez podría acostumbrarse de nuevo a la distancia que había entre ellos cuando todo acabara, pero por lo pronto de verdad la necesitaba.

Poco a poco su respiración fue controlándose, poco a poco relajándose, aunque sin olvidar las circunstancias que lo habían llevado hasta ahí. La mano de la rusa todavía estaba hundida en su cabello, proporcionándole suaves caricias. Bruce aflojó el agarre que tenía en la ropa de Natasha, y miró hacia abajo, descubriendo que estaba manchada de sangre.

–Lo siento– suspiró.

–Está bien. Sólo es ropa, Bruce.

Él se separó un poco para verla a los ojos. La delicada mano que estaba en sus rizos resbaló hasta su pecho, donde Natasha distinguió que el pulso se sentía fuerte pero no rápido.

De todas maneras ella podía distinguir también la ansiedad que todavía se filtraba en aquellos achocolatados ojos.

–Vamos, necesitas sentarte– murmuró sin separar sus orbes verdes de aquellos marrones.

–No… no creo poder– respondió él en un murmullo. Ella sonrió de lado, sin que la sonrisa llegara hasta sus ojos, pero con… dulzura.

–Bruce, vas a hacer un hoyo frente a la puerta.

Y entonces se dejó arrastrar hasta las sillitas de espera. Y necesitaba un baño si quería poder entrar a ver a Tony, pero no se atrevía a despegarse hasta tener noticias de él. Temía encontrarse con una mala noticia si se iba por unos momentos y regresaba. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que pasó mirando a la pared o viendo de reojo a la pelirroja que se sentó junto a él, sólo para verificar que seguía ahí. Thor estaba charlando con Pepper unos pisos arriba, informándole la situación, mientras Nashira jugaba con Hill. Pasó algún tiempo, pero cuando el médico salió de la sala de cirugía, ambos se levantaron cual resorte.

– ¿Cómo está?– habló Bruce primero en un suave susurro, bastante agotado emocionalmente. No se imaginaba como estaba llevando las cosas Pepper en los pisos superiores, y sin decirle nada a Nashira.

–Estable, pero no sabemos cuándo va a despertar– respondió el médico sin sonar pesimista. Era buena señal–. Está muy débil, tenía múltiples heridas internas, incluyendo el pulmón perforado y la incisión en el torso, más una leve contusión en la cabeza. Tal vez en unas horas puedan verlo– añadió antes de retirarse.

Natasha le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

–Ve y date un baño. No te dejarán entrar si las enfermeras te ven así–. Él la miró con la duda todavía nublando sus ojos–. Prometo quedarme fuera de su habitación.

* * *

–Cariño, vamos a ir a ver a papá– dijo Pepper aparentando la mayor tranquilidad posible.

Por supuesto, cuando Thor le contó la situación había caído casi en la histeria, y por supuesto, el semidiós había intentado consolarla antes de que ella subiera de nuevo con su hija, que se encontraba jugando a los agentes con Hill. Era evidente que no lograba engañarla del todo, pues sabía que algo estaba pasando, simplemente la pequeña no sabía qué.

– ¿Papá está aquí?– preguntó la niña con curiosidad. No era bueno, empezaba a entender que algo no muy bueno estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Recuerdas las heridas de guerra de papá?–. Nashira asintió–. El día de hoy adquirió una muy grande, pero estará bien– aseguró la pelirroja, en realidad sintiendo que le estrujaban el corazón–. Papá es fuerte.

Y tener a alguien más pequeño que cuidar significaba ser más fuerte de lo que realmente eras, pensó Pepper y entonces se tragó las lágrimas que estaba por derramar con tal de que su niña lo tomara de la manera más fácil posible. Como aquella vez que Thor había regresado con algunos cortes en sus brazos y la pequeña, de entonces cuatro, se había asustado al verlo. Y entonces no dejó de preguntar si el tío Thor estaría bien hasta que su tío Bruce había terminado de vendarlo.

La fabulosa idea de llamarlo "heridas de guerra" había sido de Natasha. Tenía a la niña de ojos azules en su regazo, y le había explicado que las heridas no eran tan malas… a lo que Nashira la miró con incredulidad, todavía preocupada.

–Son signo de que sobrevivimos, de que somos fuertes– había dicho entonces la rusa.

Y entonces cada vez que descubría una herida antigua en el brazo de alguno de sus familiares, pedía la historia de cómo la habían obtenido.

Pepper y su hija bajaron hasta el cuartito de hospital, rumbo a la habitación de Tony. Natasha se había ocultado en el siguiente pasillo, pensando que no era prudente que su sobrina viese su blusa manchada de sangre, sin alejarse de la habitación de Tony, tal como había prometido a Bruce. Cuando Pepper abrió la puerta, Tony yacía en la cama. Las pequeñas heridas en su rostro eran lo de menos, considerando que tenía vendado casi todo el torso y el tono de su piel era pálido. Los cortes en sus brazos y las manchas de tonos violeta adornaban todo su cuerpo, pero al menos se le veía tranquilo y su pecho subía y bajaba por sí sólo. Nashira y Pepper pasearon su vista por la bolsita con medicina que estaba colgada, misma que se deslizaba por el tubo que se perdía en el brazo de Tony.

–Mami, ¿por qué papá no despierta?– preguntó la pequeña, con evidente tristeza. Jamás había visto a su padre así, ni a ninguno de sus "tíos". Pero su madre sabía que negarle el poder verlo sería mucho peor.

–Sólo está cansado, cariño– respondió ella, a punto de llorar al escuchar así a su niña, aunado a su creciente preocupación. Claro, JARVIS dijo que no tardaría en despertar, pero siempre, siempre se preocuparía por su esposo. Y los "qué tal si" abundaban en su cabeza. En secreto, temía que no llegara a despertar.

Acercó una silla a la cama, sentándose con su pequeña en el regazo, acariciando con extremada delicadeza el cabello de su esposo. Nashira no podía despegar la mirada de los vendajes. Así pasaron veinte minutos, Pepper acariciando la espalda de su pequeña y el rostro de su esposo, Nashira acurrucándose en el cuerpo de su madre, pendiente de su papá.

Las pestañas de Tony temblaron, sus párpados se entreabrieron un poco, frunciendo el ceño ante la luz de la habitación, luego los abrió un poco más e intentó incorporarse, cosa que le hizo soltar un quejido.

–Shh, vuelve a la cama– escuchó decir a Pepper, que colocó suavemente una mano en su pecho y lo obligó a recostarse de nuevo.

–¡Papi!– chilló la pequeña, con el rostro iluminado de alegría. Hubiese saltado en su pecho, de no estar tan preocupada por los vendajes.

–Hola, princesa... – murmuró Tony, acariciando débilmente la mejilla de su niña, sorprendido por lo adolorido y cansado que se sentía. Apenas y recordaba lo que había pasado.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?– preguntó Pepper, ambas lo miraban a los ojos. Su esposo tomó su mano y besó el reverso de ella con debilidad. No es como si su cuerpo fuese a responder de otra manera.

–Estoy bien– mintió. Todo le dolía pero al menos estaba vivo. Dedicó una sonrisa sincera a ambas–. Sólo… yo… – todo empezó a darle vueltas, los bordes se volvían negros.

Y entonces cerró los ojos.

* * *

 _N/A: He vuelto :3 y siento que me quieren ahorcar un poquito (y digo siento porque es solo lo que puedo asumir x3) Ahora tengo tiempo libre, entonces si la creatividad y la inspiración vienen a mi prometo actualizar con más frecuencia, o al menos lo intentaré._

 _A Latexohpo: Si lees esto, no tienes idea de cuanto me hiciste reír con lo del "Libro Vaquero"._

 _A los que esperan el 3 de "De Sirenas y Dragones", vamos chicos, ¡sólo falta un mes para actualizar!_

 _Nos seguimos leyendo ;3_


	21. Tan dulce como la miel

— ¿Papá…?— musitó suavemente Nashira, ahora muy preocupada. Su pequeña mano empujó con suavidad la del hombre castaño, quien era ajeno a su tacto— Papi, despierta… — insistió la pequeña.

Y todo aquello era demasiado para Pepper, quien pasó unos momentos muy difíciles intentando pensar qué explicar cuando su pequeña le preguntó por qué su papá no despertaba, con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas. Intentó reaccionar, hacer conciencia del lugar dónde estaba. Encontró consuelo en el aparato que reflejaba el ritmo del corazón de Tony, que sonaba con un tenue y constante beep. Inhaló con profundidad, para intentar explicarle a la niña que tenía enfrente que su papá simplemente estaba durmiendo. O eso esperaba.

La reacción de Nashira debió ser lo suficientemente audible, porque Bruce, con el cabello todavía húmedo y ropa limpia, abrió la puerta y se apresuró a tomarla en brazos, intentando calmarla.

—Shh, está bien, cielo— canturreó a su oído, sin ocultar el suspiro de alivio que escapó de sus labios. Con el sonido que había hecho la pequeña, imaginó lo peor.

—¿Por… por qué p-papá no despierta?— inquirió la niña con lágrimas en el rostro. Bruce la miró, confundido.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó a Pepper para poder entender las cosas, mientras intentaba en vano secar las lágrimas de la niña.

—Tony estaba hablando y de pronto cerró los ojos…— respondió ella, reponiéndose de la situación. El hecho de pensar que su esposo pudo haber muerto y que de repente dejara de hablar le había provocado algo similar al pánico.

—Sólo está cansado— dijo para ambas—, fue mucho para su cuerpo. Posiblemente se despierte en lapsos cortos, pero está bien— agregó con una sonrisa de alivio.

—Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos descansar— declaró Pepper mirando a su pequeña, que hipaba en brazos de su tío.

Más tranquilas, Bruce las vio salir en dirección al elevador. Aprovechó para revisar todos los escáneres e informes de Tony sólo para asegurarse que de verdad estaría bien el resto de la noche. Sí, el ingeniero estaba muy débil, pero era fuerte y estaba fuera de peligro… siempre y cuando su pequeña no decidiera aterrizar en su torso. Eso bien podría matarlo.

Con un suspiro, abandonó la habitación para dejarle descansar apropiadamente, no sin antes abrir la persiana para poder observarlo desde fuera. Se sentó en las sillitas frente al blanco cuarto y dio un vistazo al reloj. Medianoche con trece minutos. Nashira de verdad se había pasado por mucho la hora de dormir.

El Físico cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándose en la pared. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando Natasha ocupó el lugar a su lado fuera de la salita de espera. Todavía se sentía confundido por su actitud en el Quinjet, y aquella manera tan extraña en la que se había ido. Aunque no es que él le echara la culpa ni mucho menos, después de todo, fue él quien intentó besarla.

Era un error, por supuesto, nunca debió siquiera pensarlo. Natasha podría tener al hombre que quisiera a sus pies, no había manera que ella le prefiriera considerando que tenía un muy verde y enojado problema.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, una vez más poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Lo siento— dijo él en un murmullo, mirando al piso pero girando un poco la cabeza en su dirección.

—No tienes porque disculparte— respondió ella con el mismo volumen de voz. La torre era su hogar y todo, pero no parecía el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hablar con normalidad.

—Lo siento Natasha, no debí inten…

—Bruce— interrumpió ella, tocando la mano que él tenía recargada en su pierna y dándole un ligero apretón, sabiendo ya el motivo de la disculpa—, no me fui solo porque intentaste besarme— él por fin alzó la vista, con confusión. Al menos ahora sabía que esa era una de las razones. No pudo evitar reparar en su cabello mojado, que contrastaba a la perfección con sus bonitos ojos verdes. Llevaba puesto un pantalón holgado y una playera al menos dos tallas más grande que ella—.Y no te detuve. No tienes por qué disculparte.

Natasha no soltaba su mano. De hecho había deslizado su palma por debajo de la de él, y sus dedos estaban apenas entrelazados con los de ella. Sin embargo algo lo hizo detenerse de estrechar su mano con fuerza.

— ¿Qué hay de Clint?— continuó él, sin subir el volumen de voz pero ruborizándose levemente. Bruce intentaba buscar la lógica de sus palabras, cada vez más confundido.

— ¿Clint?— inquirió la rusa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, viendo perfectamente hacia dónde se dirigían los pensamientos del Físico. Y no pudo suprimir del todo la sonrisa que se estaba formando en la comisura de sus labios.

— Digo… ¿Us-ustedes dos no…?— preguntó tímidamente el hombre. Y fue eso lo que hizo reír a Natasha, aunque lo hizo realmente sin hacer ruido.

— Vamos, Doc. No me digas que tú también.

El rubor ahora pintaba todo el rostro de Bruce, y eso fue suficiente respuesta. Natasha fue quien cerró su mano alrededor de la de él, ahora sus dedos realmente entrelazados. Bruce dudó unos momentos, pero pronto sus dedos se relajaron alrededor de los nudillos de la rusa.

Al menos podían respirar un poco más relajados ahora que Tony estaba estable. No obstante, todavía estaban lidiando con el estrés que supuso toda la situación… y el millonario todavía tenía que arreglárselas para permanecer despierto más que sólo unos minutos. Era absurdo que el hecho de estar sentados fuera de su habitación provisional y con las manos entrelazadas le diera a Bruce la sensación de que aquello era real y no todo lo contrario. Natasha recargó la cabeza en su hombro, mirando a la pared, y él recargó la suya con cuidado en los rizos de la pelirroja, como si pensara que en un momento u otro saldría corriendo.

—Si lo hubiera sacado de ahí, no estaría en esa cama— escuchó decir a Natasha en voz baja.

Bruce comprendió que la rusa se sentía culpable siendo que desde el principio sentía que algo estaba mal.

—No habrías podido convencerlo a tiempo, Natasha— respondió dando un ligero apretón a sus manos entrelazadas.

Ella no discutió. Por algo se había infiltrado a su empresa años atrás, sabiendo de antemano que era demasiado terco como para recibir ayuda, escucharlo del hombre a su lado le reconfortó de alguna manera. Pero el nombre de Tony, por supuesto, era uno que no quería agregar a su creciente lista teñida de carmesí (al menos, no realmente). No pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en media sonrisa cuando el hombre a su lado empezaba a relajarse de más.

—Vamos, Doc. Necesitas dormir— dijo sin alzar demasiado la voz, levantándose de su asiento, todavía con la mano del Físico atrapada en la suya.

El pobre hombre parpadeó, siguiéndola hasta el elevador, pero realmente sin querer despegarse de su mejor amigo, dada la duda con la que caminaba.

— ¿De verdad crees que va a estar bien?— preguntó en un suspiro en cuanto las puertas se cerraron.

—Bruce, es Tony— obvió la rusa y rodó un poco los ojos—. Y ya perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que has revisado el monitor.

Él se sonrojó un poco, de repente demasiado despierto, demasiado consciente de la pequeña mano que tenía entre la suya, del dulce aroma que lo inundaba, mezclado con el del champú.

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso común, donde la habitación de Bruce, Natasha y Clint se encontraban. Thor, Steve y ahora Maria dormían en el piso de abajo. Caminaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Natasha, donde sus manos se soltaron dejando un vacío. Cayó en la cuenta de que estaba observándola, inmóvil, sin motivo para quedarse cual estatua en su puerta, y se puso nervioso.

— Yo… eh, buenas noches— dijo cuando encontró su voz, antes de girarse con lentitud y dar un paso en dirección a su cuarto— Y… ¿ Tasha? Gracias.

Lo que Bruce no esperaba fue la mano que lo detuvo y lo obligó a girarse. Tampoco esperaba que la otra mano se enredara entre sus todavía húmedos rizos con suavidad, despacio, dándole tiempo a retirarse. O aquellos perfectos ojos verdes que se posaron en los suyos y después se entrecerraron. Los labios rojos de Natasha lo tomaron por sorpresa y se encontró con sus pensamientos ahora nulos. ¿De qué le valía ser un genio si aquella mujer hacía que dejara de pensar?

Los labios de la rusa eran suaves y delicados contra los del Científico. Danzaban con cuidado entre los de él, siempre dejándole salida, la oportunidad de huir si lo quería. Pero las manos del Físico se envolvían en su cintura, acercándole, y sus labios correspondían el lento y suave contacto. Una parte de él cayó en la cuenta de que aquel contacto era un beso, algo muy íntimo que estaba, ahora mismo, compartiendo con Natasha Romanoff. Aquello debía estar mal, pero no podía importarle menos.

Después de haberse sentido intoxicado por el sabor de los dulces labios y su más que agradable aroma, Natasha rompió el contacto y se separó de él. No de manera brusca, ni siquiera de manera firme. Pero sus ojos brillaban con picardía y sonreía.

—Buenas noches, Doc— dijo ella, dejándolo atolondrado en medio del pasillo y a mitad de la noche.

Definitivamente no iba a poder dormir.


	22. Chapter 22

Apenas eran las seis de la mañana cuando algunos pequeños rayos de luz comenzaban a filtrarse por los reducidos espacios que había en las persianas que daban a la habitación de Tony. Bruce lo miraba desde las sillas que habían sido su única compañía durante la noche. Era evidente que el científico no había pegado el ojo; sus ojeras eran más profundas de lo habitual y no, seguramente no era porque estuviera enfermo. Su mirada, a pesar de verse cansada, no dejaba de apuntar hacía su mejor amigo, pero parecía que en algunos momentos no se concentraba sólo en él, sino que se perdía de manera indefinida en sus pensamientos. Lo ocurrido en la base de HYDRA, el haber tenido que tranquilizar a Nashira y, por supuesto, el beso aquél con Natasha…

Y de pronto se sintió inquieto. Por supuesto, más de una vez se había descubierto admirando aquellos orbes verdes, o imaginando el tocar esos labios que siempre parecían ser color escarlata, o el simple hecho de querer inhalar el aroma de sus cabellos y su piel sin inhibiciones. Y claro que le daba curiosidad, era un científico después de todo, pero suponía que era una simple hipótesis, un enorme conjunto de "que tal si" de su no tan discreta atracción hacia la pelirroja; siempre fuera de su alcance, siempre enigmática. Ni en sus mejores sueños suponía que tendría realmente la oportunidad de probar sus labios (o de vivir para contarlo).

A su parecer ya era demasiado el tener un amigo, un hogar, personas a las que consideraba su familia pero… ¿en realidad estaba bien querer más? ¿Estaba bien aunque sentía que Natasha merecía a alguien mejor, alguien sin "otro sujeto"? En su cabeza, el estar con ella era como una fantasía, demasiado improbable, demasiado irreal.

Confundido era poco para expresar el sentir del Físico.

—¿Dr. Banner?

La voz que JARVIS interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos de Bruce.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Tony está bien?!— exclamó un poco exaltado, recordando momentáneamente el por qué estaba en ese lugar.

— El señor Stark se encuentra bien, pero solicita su presencia en la habitación— concluyó la IA y Bruce se percató de la mirada penetrante y la sonrisa burlona de Tony, como si hubiese hecho una inocente travesura.

— No me voy a escapar, Brucie— dijo el susodicho una vez su compañero de ciencia estuvo dentro de la habitación—. No tenías que cuidarme toda la noche.

— Pero… estabas dormido. ¿Cómo…?— inquirió Bruce mientras se sentaba en la silla cercana al Ingeniero.

— Desperté de a ratos— sonrió de nuevo éste—. Tuve que preguntarle a JARVIS porque no estaba realmente seguro. Tengo la certeza de haber alucinado hace unas horas.

Ante eso los labios de Bruce se curvaron ligeramente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó con genuino interés.

— Como si me hubiera arrollado un tren, sólo que sin la armadura. Pero podría preguntarte lo mismo, te ves terrible— afirmó Tony con una mueca, percatandose de las ojeras y el enrojecimiento al borde de los ojos de su mejor amigo.

— Gracias, Tones. Era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar— respondió Bruce con sarcasmo y suspiró pesadamente—. Estoy bien, ayer fue un día difícil. Es todo.

Y no mentía realmente. Todavía no podía digerir todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero el hecho de que Tony estuviese despierto y pudiese mantener una conversación coherente aligeró la enorme carga en sus hombros.

— Deberías ir a dormir, Bruce. En serio.

— ¿Estarás bien?

Tony se limitó a mirarlo con fastidio antes de rodar los ojos.

— Bruce…

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo— aceptó el Físico levantándose de la silla, discretamente dando un vistazo a las máquinas que mostraban el estado de Tony.

De cualquier manera y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, entre la hora que pasó dando vueltas en la cama y las miradas nerviosas y frecuentes a la habitación de Tony, Bruce se sentía agotado. El Ingeniero sonrío cuando Bruce salió de la pequeña habitación de hospital y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

— J, ¿podrías decirle a Happy que me traiga Shawarma? Muero de hambre.

* * *

Alrededor del mediodía, la puerta del salón principal se abrió para dejar ver a un aparentemente molesto —y bronceado— Clint Barton, que arrojó su maleta al sillón, vestido todavía con ropa veraniega.

— Es increíble. Me voy unas semanas y todo se sale de control— comentó entre dientes antes de tirarse al enorme sofá.

Una melena dorada se asomó por entre el espacio que separaba el salón de la cocina.

— Efectivamente, mi ágil amigo. Los últimos días han sido caóticos— resonó la voz de Thor en la estancia. El semidiós, que no reparó mucho en la llegada del arquero, se encontraba sentado en la barra devorando una caja de pop-tarts entera.

— Pudieron haberme llamado. Tenemos teléfonos— respondió, ignorando por completo que el rubio en realidad no tenía teléfono.

— Lo tenías apagado— se unió una tercera voz. Natasha entraba al salón—. Es bueno que estés de vuelta.

— Bueno, no fue exactamente como planeé mi regreso. ¿Dónde están los demás?

— La señora Stark y Nashira se encuentran con el señor Stark. El Doctor Banner está en el laboratorio. El Capitán Rogers viene en camino junto a Sam Wilson y requiere un poco de asistencia médica— respondió la IA.

— ¿Acaso todo el mundo está herido aquí?— preguntó Clint mirando a Natasha.

— Yo no— exclamó Thor sonriendo inocentemente y alzando una lata de cerveza antes de llevársela a la boca. Barton lo miró por un breve momento con incredulidad.

— Pop-tarts con cerveza. Ahora lo he visto todo— dijo el arquero de modo que sólo lo escuchara su compañera.

— Déjalo en paz, Clint. Será mejor que vaya a avisarle a Bruce— suspiró ella, más para sí que para los otros dos—. ¿Qué tan "poco" es poco, JARVIS?

— Mis datos indican que el Capitán Rogers tiene un corte profundo en una pierna que puede que haya llegado hasta el hueso, pero conociendo los métodos del Doctor Banner y la rápida recuperación del Capitán, probablemente sólo requiere de sutura.

— Iré a cambiarme, tal vez llame a Fury— resopló Clint y miró a la pelirroja—. ¿Te parece si me ayudas a entrenar por la tarde?

— ¿Realmente estás preguntando, Barton?— respondió ella con una sonrisa y luego le dio un codazo juguetón a su amigo antes de marcharse.

* * *

— Y ahí están mis dos chicas favoritas— sonrió Tony con el rostro iluminado en una enorme sonrisa que apareció cuando su esposa e hija entraron a su habitación.

Una bandeja con comida descansaba sobre sus piernas, y el Ingeniero la ignoraba por completo. En lugar de ello, se dejó consentir por su pequeña, que saltó a la camilla justo a su lado, intentando abrazarlo sin lastimarlo.

Pepper, por otro lado, había pensando en los pros y los contras de que Nashira visitara a su padre, en caso de que Tony decidiera desmayarse de nuevo en el momento menos oportuno. De cualquier forma su alegría era sincera al ver a su esposo con más energía y por lo menos lo suficientemente lúcido para que le hubiesen llevado comida sólida, la cual estaba sin tocar. Conociendo a su marido, podría jurar que Tony deshizo una mueca de asco antes de que ellas llegaran.

— ¿Te quedarás despierto esta vez o volverás a asustarme de muerte?— inquirió con una mano reposando en su cadera, evidentemente todavía afectada por lo que pasó.

— Oh vamos, linda. ¡No fue mi culpa!— replicó el Ingeniero con su pequeña en brazos. Pepper se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, demasiado breve para su gusto, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo sonreír—. Podría intentarlo otra vez si con eso me besas de nuevo— bromeó.

— ¡Tony!— exclamó Pepper y estuvo tentada a darle un pequeño golpe, pero con su niña en medio y el hecho de que podría matarlo accidentalmente, se abstuvo—. ¡Hablo en serio, Stark!

— Mami— intervino Nashira— ¿puedes besar a papi otra vez?— preguntó con voz preocupada.

Pepper y Tony se miraron y no pudieron reprimir una pequeña risa, antes de besar las mejillas de su pequeña.

— Estoy bien, cielo. Sólo estaba jugando.

* * *

Natasha hizo el trayecto hasta el laboratorio favorito de Tony de manera automática, insertando el código de seguridad en el panel para poder ingresar. Sorteó el primer pasillo lleno de repisas con instrumentos como de costumbre, pero cuando viró para entrar por completo al lugar, se encontró con el Científico reclinado en una de las sillas, con la cabeza al borde del respaldo y los brazos cruzados, perdidamente dormido.

Fuera cual fuese la razón por la que, de entre todos los lugares, él hubiese elegido para descansar el laboratorio, Natasha estaba segura de que no había manera de que estuviese cómodo. Tenía los rizos alborotados y la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Ella estaba a punto de girarse y dejarlo descansar cuando la voz de JARVIS irrumpió, claramente con la idea opuesta.

— Doctor Banner, el Capitán Rogers acaba de ingresar a la torre— dijo la IA, no en su volumen normal pero lo suficiente para despertar a Bruce sin asustarlo y lo suficiente para formar una mueca en el rostro de Natasha.

— Uh…— musitó el Físico adormilado, sin percatarse todavía de la presencia de la espía— ¿Qué sucede, JARVIS?

— El Capitán Rogers sufrió una herida que tal vez requiera de un trabajo de sutura. Pensé en llamar al personal médico que está atendiendo al señor Stark, pero tratándose del Capitán…

— No. Está bien, JARVIS. Ahora bajo— interrumpió Bruce, frotando su rostro para terminar de despertar.

— Bruce, no tienes que hacerlo— intervino la suave voz de Natasha—. Una de las enfermeras puede ayudar a Steve.

Hasta entonces el pobre hombre se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía, y no sólo eso, sino que la compañía era la persona que, había descubierto, convertía su cerebro en mermelada.

— No, no. Está bien. Yo… eh… yo lo hago— respondió Bruce con nerviosismo, apartando la mirada de la pelirroja y poniéndose de pie con torpeza.

— Bruce— musitó Natasha tomándolo de la muñeca antes de que él pudiera alejarse.

— Está bien, de todas formas nadie tiene permiso para manejar la sangre de Steve…— y estaba comenzando a balbucear, hasta que la mano de Natasha soltó su muñeca y se posó en su barbilla para obligarle a mirarla.

Los ojos amielados por fin miraron los verdes, que le inspeccionaron brevemente antes de que los dedos resbalaran desde su barbilla hasta su pecho, donde Bruce sabía que ella podría sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

— Deberías ir a descansar— dijo ella sin apartar la mirada, como una orden. El cansancio en el Físico era demasiado evidente.

— Pero Steve…

— Steve va a estar bien— aseguró la rusa.

— Estoy bien, Nat. En serio, sólo son suturas…—. Natasha arqueó una ceja, claramente poco complacida por su respuesta. Él carraspeó—. Prometo dormir después.

— Ni se te ocurra romper esa promesa, Doc. No creo que te lleve a nada bueno— dijo ella con una traviesa sonrisa, justo antes de alejarse un poco de él—. Ve a ser un héroe.


	23. Chapter 23

—¡Ah, no! Hay muchas habitaciones disponibles como para que Capipaleta tenga que invadir la mía, Brucie.

Tony, que ahora mismo tenía un gesto que no tenía que envidiarle nada a un niño haciendo una rabieta, se encontraba cruzado de brazos en su cama mientras el rubio se acercaba cojeando a uno de los sillones más apartados de la habitación. Evidentemente no tenía humor para ponerle atención al Ingeniero.

—La tuya ya está esterilizada, Tones— dijo el Físico que lucía su perfecta bata blanca sobre la ropa holgada que llevaba puesta desde la noche anterior, sin prestarle atención al puchero de su amigo, pues su vista estaba fija en una lista de suministros. Deslizó el lápiz en las casillas que marcaban el nombre de los que iba a tomar y luego dejó el papel a un lado para prestar atención al rubio—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Steve?

—No creo que esté tan mal como hace unas horas.

Bruce paseó la mirada por la venda que cubría la pierna del súper soldado, que estaba impregnada en sangre.

—Sí… Eso no se ve bien. Déjame revisarte— desató con destreza y sumo cuidado las vendas, que ya estaban pegadas a la piel por la sangre.

Steve dio un ligero respingo cuando la venda fue despegada directamente de la herida, pero evitó quejarse para no sobresaltar al amable doctor. Bruce examinó la herida y comprobó que estaba cerrando y que, al menos, el hueso ya no era visible. Procedió a limpiar y suturar para evitarle al súper soldado una posible infección. Por supuesto, Steve tenía todas esas asombrosas defensas que le impedían enfermarse o emborracharse, pero prefería no experimentar y dejar de derramar su sangre por todo el piso. Cuando hubo terminado, recogió todos los desechos y abrió un pequeño compartimiento en la pared, depositando todo ahí.

—JARVIS, ¿te importaría incinerarlo?

* * *

—¿Tía Natty?

La suave voz de Nashira regresó a la realidad a la rusa y recordó la taza de café en sus manos, fría desde hacía rato. Habían pasado ya unas horas desde que Steve había vuelto a la torre, y Natasha no recordaba el tiempo que llevaba mirado la pared de la cocina.

—Hola, cariño— respondió componiendo una dulce sonrisa, misma que usualmente sólo le permitía ver a la pequeña.

Nashira se acercó a la mesa, se elevó unos centímetros y se dejó caer en la silla a lado de la de su tía. Natasha no tardó en estrecharla entre sus brazos y darle un delicado beso en la frente. La pequeña devolvió el abrazo, antes de arrugar la nariz y la frente al ver el contenido de la taza medio llena, como si fuera el veneno más peligroso del mundo.

—¿Por qué querrían beber eso?— comentó su sobrina.

Natasha sabía la historia del café y su padre, aún si el motivo fue verla correr con una expresión de disgusto absoluto y sin intenciones de volver a meter la lengua en su boca.

—No es tan malo como se ve.

—Pero es amargo, tía— respondió la niña con el tono de voz que alguien usaría para decir que no deberías intentarlo nunca. Era evidente que se contenía para no rodar los ojos—. Papá quiere verte.

—Y yo que pensé que eras tú quién quería verme— exclamó la pelirroja llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente, fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

—¡Vine a verte!— exclamó a su vez la pequeña, rodeando con sus brazos a la rusa— ¡Papá le dijo a JARVIS que te dijera pero yo quise hacerlo!— agregó con un puchero.

—Está bien, te creo— contestó Natasha con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Y qué quiere tu padre?

—Un favor—. Nashira la miró a los ojos, sus negras pestañas resaltando en el mar de azul.

—Y supongo que no te dijo qué favor, ¿verdad?— cuestionó la rusa y la niña sólo negó con la cabeza—. Está bien, iré a ver que quiere, arañita.

* * *

No mucho después Natasha caminaba en el largo pasillo blanco que conducía a la habitación temporal del Ingeniero. Era impresionante cómo en un mismo edificio podía darse el lujo de tener un pequeño hospital, pero después de algunos años viviendo con Tony no parecía algo imposible. Al llegar ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, las persianas estaban abiertas y sabía que Stark la vio venir antes de llegar frente a la puerta. Una vez adentro, se instaló en la silla que había a lado de la cama.

—¿Cómo está Rogers?— preguntó inesperadamente el millonario.

Natasha arqueó una ceja pero dejó pasar el repentino interés hacía el soldado.

—Sobrevivirá— dijo ella con una media sonrisa—. ¿Sabes? Sería más sencillo si sólo pidieras disculpas, Tony.

—No es tan simple— respondió él y por un momento la miró a los ojos antes de desviar la mirada—. Aún así, no fue por eso que le pedí a Nashira que te pidiera venir— agregó encogiéndose de hombros en un intento de mantener la ligereza en la conversación.

—Te escucho.

Natasha se recargó en la silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos intentando llegar a una zona de confort. Sospechaba que no le gustaría lo que fuera que Tony dijera a partir de ese momento.

El Ingeniero parecía estar sopesando en su mente cómo expresar lo que quería con tanta urgencia. Finalmente decidió que ser brutalmente honesto era la mejor opción.

—Quiero que entrenes a Nashira.

Oh, sí. Definitivamente no le gustó a la espía. Sintió sus cejas unirse contra su voluntad, e indagó en los ojos marrones frente a ella, buscando un atisbo de la usual actitud juguetona del genio, pero no encontró nada más que determinación. Tony debía estar alucinando. Sin pensarlo mucho, el dorso de su mano voló a la frente del hombre, pero él la alejó como si se tratara de una mosca.

—No estoy loco, Natasha— habló él imitando su ceño fruncido, aunque casi enseguida cambió su expresión por una casi suplicante— ¿Por favor?

—Tony…— musitó ella, y sabía que él podía ver la confusión escrita en su rostro. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del castaño.

—Me di cuenta de algo importante el día que me cayó un edificio entero, Natasha. Creí que moriría, que si de verdad dejara de existir, no podría protegerla— explicó él con seriedad—. Eras la única a la que confiaría algo como esto.

—Pero, Tony… ¿Yo? ¿Entrenando a Nashira?— el hombre asintió— Es… es muy pequeña todavía.

—Y eso es justo lo que me preocupa. Mira, Nat… yo… yo no puedo arriesgarme a perderla. No quiero arriesgarme a perderla— su mirada se desvió brevemente hacía las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo—. No tiene las herramientas para defenderse, y ese día entendí que aunque ella es lo que más quiero, no puedo estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Eventualmente llegará el momento en que esté en peligro y yo no estaré. Y si algo le pasa porque nunca conoció el mundo exterior no voy a perdonármelo.

—¿Estás seguro?— inquirió la espia, y la mirada de Tony no dejaba lugar a dudas. No pudo evitar el suspiro que escapó de sus labios—. Lo voy a pensar.

Tras eso, Natasha se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin embargo se detuvo antes de salir.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta— se giró para verlo y después de la pausa continuó:— ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque has estado en su lugar— contestó él sin pensarlo—. Te estoy confiando lo más valioso de mi vida porque sé que no la lastimaras jamás.

La rusa sólo lo miró por unos momentos más buscando un atisbo de mentira en sus ojos, pero se vio obligada a creerle y después de eso, se perdió en el blanco pasillo.

* * *

Bruce había hecho lo que Natasha le había dicho y se había ido directo a la cama después de curar a Steve, por miedo a lo que podría suceder si se atrevía a romper aquella pequeña promesa. Estaba exhausto de todas formas, y cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada no se enteró de nada más.

Parecía que habían pasado unos cuantos minutos apenas cuando escuchó un ligero golpeteo en su puerta, no obstante la luz brillante que se podía distinguir entre sus cortinas ahora tenía una tenue coloración anaranjada.

—Un segundo— logró murmurar una vez que se puso de espaldas y se frotó el rostro en un intento de despertar realmente.

Miró el despertador a un costado de su cama. Eran las seis de la tarde y por lo menos se sentía menos exhausto que cuando se dejó caer en la cama por la mañana. Quien sea que estuviera en su puerta estaba siendo realmente paciente, considerando cuánto tiempo tardó en llegar a dicha puerta. Cuando la abrió, sin embargo, tuvo el estúpido impulso de cerrarla sin llegar a hacerlo realmente.

—Imaginé que sería de ayuda— dijo Natasha, que sostenía entre sus manos una taza alta con una bebida que, juzgando por el aroma, debía ser su té favorito.

—Yo… Uh…

El cerebro de Bruce parecía negarse a cooperar con el nerviosismo que lo asaltó en ese momento, justo cuando su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Se obligó a respirar profundamente y después se hizo a un lado, lo suficiente para que la espía pudiese pasar y entonces cerró la puerta.

Y si el simple hecho de verla después del incidente de la noche anterior lo ponía nervioso, el tenerla en su habitación definitivamente iba a hacer latir su corazón peligrosamente cercano a la escala de verdes. Natasha dejó la taza en sus manos y procedió a sentarse en el pequeño sofá doble frente a su cama. Era evidente que el haberle llevado el té era un gesto amable, pero también una excusa para hablar. Si sólo lograra decir más de una palabra sin balbucear…

Pasaron algunos momentos en los que Bruce decidió dar un sorbo al té que descansaba en sus manos, tiempo que aprovechó para obligar a su cerebro a funcionar con propiedad. Se sentó a lado de la pelirroja y se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no había pronunciado palabra desde que ella entró a su habitación.

—Gracias— murmuró con los labios sobre el borde de porcelana, tomó otro trago y permitió que la sensación de calor inundara su pecho. Podía sentir la mirada de la rusa, y aunque su corazón se calmó un poco, seguía latiendo con rapidez.

—Bruce— de no haber estado solos en la habitación y en silencio absoluto, probablemente él no la habría escuchado—. Bruce, respira.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su nerviosismo era evidente, más de lo que le gustaría. La mirada de Natasha estaba clavada en su cuello, donde su pulso era visible. Si Bruce estaba intentando que la sola presencia de la rusa no fuera sino un detonante para sentirse mortificado, el hecho de que ella levantara una mano con la intención de rozar su vena carótida fue más que un tormento.

La taza tembló peligrosamente en sus manos y se puso de pie, cortando por completo el intento de Natasha. Bruce no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara, y para evitar hacer un desastre en la alfombra decidió dejar el té en la mesilla a un lado del sofá. Respiró más profundamente, pero cuando ella se levantó también para tomarlo de los hombros con suave firmeza y girarlo hasta quedar frente a frente, supo que no podría contener esa brutal ansiedad si ella seguía tocándolo.

Sin embargo consideraba un acto grosero si la alejaba o él mismo se alejaba, y el inquietante silencio que ella mantenía lo obligó por fin a mirarla. Parpadeó inconscientemente cuando vio esa suave sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Natasha; él abrió la boca, la cerró… y su corazón seguía latiendo a ese ritmo que no le gustaba.

Fue hasta entonces que el Físico fue consciente de la calidez que comenzaba a sentir en el pecho. Y no era sólo el hecho de que ella intentaba darle comodidad con su propio gesto sereno, sino la calidez física del contacto entre ellos. Porque Natasha tenía la palma abierta de su mano derecha sobre su pecho. Se quedó sin palabras, sin dejar de mirar la boca roja en esa sutil y especial sonrisa tranquilizadora…

—¿Mejor?

Apenas la escuchó, fue el movimiento de sus labios lo que le dijo que ella había hablado. Aunque todavía sentía el golpeteo de su corazón, ahora era a un ritmo que se asemejaba a lo normal. Su error fue atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, porque la atmósfera etérea que se había formado entre ellos desaparecía, porque desde aquél beso, todo pensamiento coherente parecía escabullirse de su mente cuando estaba tan cerca, y cada vez que la miraba a los ojos se acercaba instintivamente a ella. Su mirada se desvió brevemente a sus labios, pero estaba vez no sólo vio la sutil sonrisa como un bálsamo, vio algo más… y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

Era una idea terrible, por supuesto. Pero Bruce estaba dispuesto ahora mismo a probar los límites que existían entre ambos, aunque sólo fuese para intentar aclarar sus dudas. Su nariz apenas rozaba la de la rusa, pero su corazón aceleró su ritmo con anticipación. Se inclinó lentamente, dándole a ella la misma oportunidad que él había recibido de su parte para escapar, sin embargo ella permitió que sus labios se posaran con gentileza sobre los suyos.

Por un momento temió que Natasha se quedara inmóvil, pero los suaves labios rojos se movieron al ritmo de los propios; y entonces Bruce se atrevió a rodear la estrecha cintura con un brazo para acercarla más él, su otra mano descansó con delicadeza en el rostro de porcelana de la espía. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las manos de Natasha, la que mantenía hasta entonces en su pecho y la otra fueron a enredarse entre los rizos de su nuca con suavidad.

El cerebro de Bruce se había convertido de nuevo en mermelada porque, aunque el ritmo del aquel roce de labios seguía siendo lento, Natasha pronto entreabrió su boca para darle el acceso que él no sabía que estaba buscando. Y entonces ya no importó que estuvieran en medio de su habitación, ni el hecho de estar eternamente confundido, porque ahora sólo podía concentrarse en Natasha y en aquel roce húmedo de sus bocas. Podía saborear el casi imperceptible sabor del café, combinando con uno más que debía ser el suyo.

Comenzó a desear perderse en esos labios y nunca volver, pero algo en su cabeza empezaba a molestarlo; esa pregunta que lo estaba acosando desde la noche anterior. Así que se obligó a separar lenta y gentilmente su boca de la de Natasha y ahora la veía a los ojos.

—Antes… antes mencionaste que no te fuiste sólo porque intenté besarte— dijo en un murmullo—, y… y luego está ese beso en el pasillo— añadió sintiendo al fin consciente de sí mismo y de sus alrededores, incluso de sus manos que ahora descansaban las mejillas de la espía—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Natasha?

La pelirroja suspiró y desvió la mirada. No obstante, Bruce se sorprendió cuando ella tomó su mano y lo jaló al borde de la cama, donde ambos se sentaron. Natasha parecía pensar lo que iba a decir, y luego de unos momentos le devolvió la mirada.

—No lo entiendes, Bruce. Toda mi vida fui entrenada para… para ser nadie, para ser solamente un arma. ¿Esto? Esto está lejos de lo que me enseñaron a ser—. Los ojos verdes estaban llenos de duda, pero también de resolución—. Y luego tenías que intentar besarme y hacerme ver que no quería oponerme…— frunció el ceño ligeramente—. Eso no tenía que pasar.

Bruce iba a interrumpirla, pero ella colocó un dedo en sus labios.

—Déjame terminar, ¿sí?— y entonces sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas— Todas mis falsas identidades desaparecieron, y aunque insististe en que yo era una persona bajo todo eso, tenía que verlo por mí misma. Tenía que volver a casa para averiguar quién soy realmente, al menos antes de que todo esto comenzara—. El Físico empezaba a entender y ahora la curiosidad estaba escrita en su cara—. Vi los registros de la época en la que nací, de quién se suponía que sería en mi vida. Y el único vestigio de que aquello existió son dos tumbas olvidadas en la nieve.

—Natasha, yo…

Pero ella le interrumpió de nuevo, antes de que pudiera disculparse.

—Lo que necesitas saber, Bruce, es que eso me hizo dar cuenta de que tenía que aceptar lo que tenía, el tiempo que lo tuviera…

Dejó que esa última frase se asentara en su cabeza, dándole tiempo para asimilarlo.

Bruce entendía ahora por qué se había distanciado de él, y en cierta manera comprendía por qué necesitaba hacerlo. Sin embargo había algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

—Entonces… ¿por qué yo?— preguntó finalmente, haciéndole recordar a ella la pregunta que le había hecho a Tony sólo unas horas atrás—. Podrías estar con alguien más joven…— y en cuanto la palabra hubo escapado de sus labios, vio la duda en los ojos frente a él, como si hubiese algo que todavía no le había dicho.

—Bruce— la seriedad inundaba el rostro de la pelirroja—. Nadie dijo que yo era joven.

—¿Qué…?

Y si Bruce no hubiera estado estupefacto, habría notado el pequeño temblor en la comisura de los labios de Natasha.

—Es broma, Bruce— y los hombros del pobre hombre parecieron relajarse un poco—. ¿Casi?

—Nat, no… Espera, ¿cómo… cómo que casi?

El de rizos parecía aliviado de estar sentado, y poco a poco empezaron a encajar las piezas. La fuerza que la distinguía, las heridas que cerraban antes que en cualquier otra persona, el hecho de que el alcohol no parecía surtir efecto en ella…

—No puedes envejecer…— dijo en un susurro, comprendiendo todo de pronto.

—Para mí no es importante el poder estar con alguien más "joven", Bruce. Ni siquiera estaba interesada en eso hasta hace unos días— dijo ella y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, cubriéndose el rostro con el dorso de ambas manos—. No sé qué es lo que estamos haciendo, pero podríamos… podríamos intentarlo.

Y el hecho de que Natasha quisiera intentarlo, que le diera la oportunidad de escucharlo de su propia boca, fue lo que hizo que la protesta muriera en los labios de Bruce. Había tantas cosas que le preocupaban, siendo la más obvia su pequeño y enorme problema con Hulk, pero estaba tan cansado de no poder desear cosas, de huir, de no poder ser egoísta…

—Supongo… supongo que podríamos— se obligó a musitar, a pesar de sus miedos y sus dudas.

Suspiró y dejó caer su cuerpo lentamente en la cama, muy cerca del de ella.

Pasaron unos momentos así, con el sonido de su respiración siendo lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto, cuando Natasha finalmente decidió retirar las manos de su rostro.

—Deberíamos tratar de mantener esto entre nosotros — murmuró, viendo a los ojos cafés frente a ella —. Por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que sepamos qué es lo que estamos haciendo.

Y Bruce no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Personas bonitas! Perdón por la enoooorme tardanza! No los abandoné, lo prometo! Tuve demasiados pendientes en estos meses más bloqueos creativos entonces eso se tradujo en muchísimo tiempo de ausencia. Pero he vuelto. Este capítulo es largo (3211 palabras) e iba a ser más largo, pero consideré que con el contenido del resto de éste se hacía fácilmente otro capítulo largo (que no he terminado) y era mejor partirlo por la mitad. Gracias a todas esas personitas que leen (todos deberíamos agradecerle a Látex, sin ella este capítulo no habría salido a la luz aún xD, sobre todo yo a ella, por tener una enorme paciencia conmigo y mis bloqueos). Con "De Sirenas y Dragones" voy aun más atrasada entonces por favor sean pacientes, tampoco lo he abandonado, estoy decidida a terminar estas historias si o si :3. Muchas gracias a Fabián por el review! Me alegro de que te esté gustando hasta ahora, de verdad leerlo de ustedes es lo que me motiva a terminarla. Nos seguimos leyendo!**_


End file.
